Wolverine goes BG2003
by Viperion
Summary: Crossover Wolverine from Xmen. Chap 19 finally up. The wedding continued and trouble on the horizon
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Usual Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in this stories. Just writing this for my enjoyment and hopefully to the readers.

  
Summary:

The prologue is completely in the X-men universe, but after that it's completely in the Battlestar Galactica 2003 universe. Around the timelime that Galactica met up with Pegasus.

Made it the M rating because of Logan's use of some colorfull words and his way of dealing with problems (just to be safe).

First story so appreciate feedback and most of all enjoy.

  
Prologue - Anomalous readings

_Flashback_

_Just mid morning Wolverine resting outside the mansion with a cigar in mouth. Slowly unwinding from all the trouble there had been lately. Sentinels, the Brotherhood and that maniac Sinister. There is only so much you can handle without have a good cigar in between he thought with a smirk. Enjoying the serenity of the grounds and nature way of calming his inner beast, he was not happy when he smelled Forge his scent._

_"Ya better have a damn good reason to disturbing me Forge..." or else wasn't said but was implied. The other mutant wisely stated his request before Wolverine lost his patience "The dimension monitor that I constructed to keep an eye on teleportation portals notified me that a group of persons jumped here from their dimension and then back again. You wanted to be notified if any such thing happened. I kinda hoped you where available to join me in investigating."_

_Thinking it over a few seconds Logan responded "Ya know, we haven't had any downtime in month. But letting this dimension get fucked over after all the work we just did is something we can't let happen. Alright bub. I'm in."_

_The Cheyenne looked relieved at this confirmation and said "I'll go tell the professor and ask for use of one of the smaller planes. We should be back by dinner if it's just a small anomaly." And he left. Sighing Logan got up and got ready to depart._

_  
A few hours later they where at a strange cave. Showing 12 stellar bodies on some sort of stones and up in the night sky. What looked like some kind of advanced holographic projection._

_"Incredible" Forge muttered as he looked around. Just grunting Wolverine was sniffing out the place for any danger_

_After a few inhales Logan said "They where human, but not from around here. Smell of human combined with a sniff of metal like a shuttle or something and even a few traces of blood. One of them is really ill. Cancer, I believe."_

_Even after knowing his feral team-mate enhanced sense of smell Forge couldn't help but be amazed at what Wolverine knew just by inhaled, when all he could smell was the grass underneath his feet._

_With a little awe in his voice Forge asked "Can you smell anything else, maybe you need to walk a little closer? The emissions of the cave have calmed down and should not engage without a trigger."_

_Raising an eyebrow at the Cheyenne Logan asked "Are you sure, coz I have no desire to go gallivanting across god knows where again."_

_Looking a little crossed the Cheyenne replied "Yes Logan, I see no reason why we can't investigate further as to why this anomaly happened."_

_Nodding Logan walked towards the place where the scents where the strongest. Thinking to himself 'hmm Father and son. The entire group was a little anxious about something'._

_As he turned to tell this to Forge. The Indian touched one of the stones for the star sign Capricorn and Logan felt the world around him change._

_Forge looked at where Logan had stood and gulped 'He's going to gut me when he get's back'. The cave started to shake and the roof started go. Forge made his way out of the cave quickly avoiding the falling rumble._

_Reaching outside he looked back when the rumbling stopped and looked wide eyed as the entire cave disappeared into thin air.  
_

_Thinking to himself 'Make that if he get's back, he won't stop at gutting and to be honest I can't blame him'  
Reaching for his communicator he contacted Xavier "Professor, this is Forge, we have a problem with Logan'_

_End flashback._


	2. Chapter 2 Who the Frak are you?

Chapter 2 - Who the frak are you?  


'Waking up at some kind of temple in the middle of some kind of forest wasn't his kind of idea of a good time' thought a growling Wolverine. He looked around the temple for some kind of button or switch to get him back. After over an hour of searching he finally took a break staring at the temple thinking of way to gut Forge when he got back.

Suddenly the temple disappeared as sudden as the cave had. Leaving a little bewildered Logan looking at the spot the temple had been in only moments ago. "GRRRR, gutting is too easy. I'll filer him from top to bottom" Logan shouted out as he let his inner animal go at the unsuspecting bushes.

A few minutes later, still half berserk from his rage the Wolverine halted his attacks as he picked up a metallic sound behind him. Turning he found himself in face with a beautiful blond woman and about 30 metallic sort of knights with a red eye buzzing in place of an eye. 'Just my luck 30 one-eyes in this dimension' Logan thought as he smirked at the blond.

The blond a little taken back by the rough appearance and total lack of fear or anger on the newcomer his face asked "Who are you? Where did you come from? Where is the energy signature that we picked up?".

Taking a sniff Logan smelled curiosity, contempt, anger and a big jolt of arrogance. But more importantly he smelled cybernetics. What ever she was, she wasn't completely human that's for sure. Not being completely human himself, he could sympathise, but those tin cans with her reminded him too much or sentinels and that made him on edge. Which wasn't a good thing still being half berserk.

Instead of answering Logan growled back "How the hell do I know darling, was one place one moment and here the next. Now who are you and why is radiation so strong in the air?".

The blond instead of answering took an angry stance and threatened "You will tell me, who you are and where you are from or else!". She raised her hand and the front row of the tin cans change their left hand from claw to some kind of gun.

Logan snarled and spat out "Don't give a flying fuck what ya want and if ya think those tin cans can stop me, you've got another thing coming." Logan took an offensive posture and put both his arm next to his side coiled for action.

The blond looked at him condescendingly and waved her hand down for the tin cans to fire. Instead of waiting for the first bullet to hit, Logan used his superior reflexes and ejected his claws just before he beheaded the first two of the cans in one swipe. Rolling and dodging he got three more before the first bullet hit him. Instead of killing him, like normal people, it just made him even more mad. Letting lose his berserk pieces of those tin cans where flying all over the place in a matter of seconds. The battle was brutal. The cans tried to swipe at him but he just took of their hand. If they tried to shoot, they found another tin can in front of their barrel or a piece of can at least.

Only 5 minutes later, the 30 tin cans and contents where scattered all over the area. The blond stood to the side trembling at the site. Wolverine still snarling grabbed her and shoved her against a tree. His left arm locking her to the tree when the right hand was around her neck with to claws ejected on either side. The middle slowly ejecting to her throat, just stopping millimetres of the soft skin.

The woman tried to push him off initially with suprising strength, but when the claws where around her throat she stopped and looked him in the eye with a combined look of panic and confusion as she asked "What are you and how...".

Logan cut her off with his middle claw pressing against her skin as spat out "I DO THE QUESTIONING HERE! Now what the hell was that!". Instead of answering the woman suddenly trusted herself into his middle claw effectively cutting her spine in half. Take back by this action, Logan reflected 'Like she was a soldier in war. Don't let yourself be caught'

Life slowly ebbed from the woman as her body shut down. Withdrawing his claws he set her down slowly against the tree and closed her eyes. Her last words would have been missed if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing 'It is god's will'

Logan still couldn't place it all when her heard soft footsteps at the end of the clearing. 'Not again. Got to stop wandering my mind in this place. It's not like I know what's going on here' 

Again sniffing the air Logan smelled humans, a little over radiated but humans non the less.

Instead of waiting for the person to surprise him he called out "I know you are out there come out and you'll join your friends over here!"

From the edge of the clearing a man stepped out of the bushes. Tall guy. Looked like a linebacker or something. The man replied angrily "Toasters aren't my friends. I just hear the shots and went to investigate what could warrant such a cylon reaction.". While pointing a gun at Logan he slowly closed the gap

Raising his eyebrow at the nickname for the tin cans Logan couldn't help but let a smirk when he saw the man approaching and couldn't help but jab "You really think that pop shooter is going to do you some good, when these 'toasters' couldn't even get me down in close combat".

Wide-eyed the man slowly lowered his gun and asked "Who the frak are you?"


	3. Chapter 3 Not in Kansas anymore

Chapter 3 - Not in Kansas anymore

Logan was getting a little impatient with everybody demanded who he is so he snarled while ejecting his right claw "Had enough of ya folks demanding to know who I am and where I come from. Either you give me some answers or try to shoot me and trust me you won't live to tell about it."

Looking at the claw with big eyes the man gulped nervously. His smell told Logan that he was a little overwhelmed and scared but not scared out of his wits. As reaching a conclusion the man stood straight and said "All right, I'll tell you what's going on. My name is Anders, we are humans that are fighting for our world."

Logan raised an eyebrow as inquiry which Anders caught and said "You on Caprica one of the twelve colonies, which have been attacked by a cybernetic lifeform called a cylon. Like you noticed before there is a metal version and a human version. Originally they where developed for inter colony wars but they rebelled and after a long war they went away for 40 years. Last year they attacked and nuked most of the cities on all 12 colonies. There are a few survivors but most perished in the initial attack."

Slowly taking in this information while giving Anders a calculating stare Logan thought to himself 'Hmm, can't smell a lie on him so it's probably the truth from his point of view. And the toasters did nothing to negate that view. But he's hiding something so I still better be careful. Don't let myself be lulled in a trap. Can't wait for Forge to figure out the way. This is hostile territory.'

Reaching a conclusion Logan withdrew his claw and reached out his hand to a handshake and said 'I'm called Wolverine but most people call me Logan'. Anders looked a little confused at that statement but took the offer hand and said 'Nice to meet you Logan.'

Anders looked a little puzzled at Logan and after a few seconds of the puzzling stare Logan got fed up with waiting for the kid to make up his mind and grunted "All right kid, spit it out. What's crawled up your pants?"

Taking a few seconds to understand Logan's slang Anders slowly reach the translation and asked "Wolverine is that like a callsign as in a pilot?". The kid smelled eager to know, but also smelled of honesty.

Which decided for Logan that he would answer "Nah not a callsign, although I can almost pilot anything know to man. The codename was given for my nature. Where I come from it's the name of a small animal which had a vicious attitude of attacking and not giving up. Especially when they get me mad!"

Anders smirked at that reply and looked around at the carnage around him 'So the cylon got you mad'. At that Logan gave a cold smile back which made Anders still as Logan answered 'Nah, I was already pissed, she just attacked the wrong person at the wrong time. And this was only half mad'

Gulping nervously looking around at the carnage again, rethinking his strategy of talking to this obviously capable killer he almost sputtered "Why where you mad and ..."

Logan smelled the fear and anxiousness coming of him and thought to himself 'A damn kid. Thought you could take a joke. Hmm better clear this up.'. In a what he hoped was a friendly voice he explained that he got teleported from his homeworld and on arrival the temple where he arrived disappeared. Slowly he explained the cylon encounter and the ending. The kid scent relaxed to a little fear but to his surprise some compassion.

Anders looking at Wolverine trying to gauge his honesty. Seemingly decided he said "All right, let's say I believe you. How are you going to get back? If the temple disappeared. It must have been here left by the gods of Kobol or something because I never heard of a stone teleporting a person from planet to planet."

Cursing under him breath Logan thought it over 'Well nothing to do, but get back to earth. Seeing as this planet is occupied I probably have to ask the toasters for a ship' and a grin formed on his face.

At Anders puzzled face Logan said "Well it seems I have to ask the toasters for a ship to get back home." Ejecting one claw as the grin got larger "And I'll even ask nicely".

Anders had to grin at the man as he thought 'Logan isn't afraid of anything. Not even a whole planet infested with toasters. But I could use his help for both my problems. I'll just ask' "With what I've seen here, I know you could make it, without to much trouble, but I'm willing to help"

Logan caught the lie with a whiff of truth in it but didn't call him on it. The less he knew the better. Logan grunted "Don't need help, nor want any"

Getting desperate Anders tried "But we need yours.". Anders went on to explain about the breathing farm and that the cylons where trying to create offspring with humans. Also that they where getting hunted more and more as Caprica was more rebuild for the cylons. They need his help. Especially his "piloting ability" to get off this rock. Any other help would be greatly appreciated.

After hearing Anders his story about the women being used at guinea pigs, he felt sick in the stomach. It reminded him of his own skeleton and what they did to him. Which got him thinking 'Probably wise to stick around for a while, to give Forge a chance to try to get him back. He'd give it a month before deciding to move onwards towards Earth.'. Replying "All right, I'll help you for now. For One month I'll help your merry band of misfits. After that I'm out of here one way or the other."

Anders held out his hand and said "Alright. I'll take everything I can get. Thanks and reminder me not to get you angry" and he grinned.

Wolverine grinning back, shook his hand and replied "Who said anything about not getting angry?"

The look on Anders face made Logan laugh out loud. Catching on quick, soon both where laughing hard. When the laughter died out Anders said "Come on, I'll take you to meet the others".


	4. Chapter 4 Having fun on Caprica

Author's notes:

Thx for the review Darkfinder.

Enjoy the new chap. Hope to update another chap today

Chapter 4 – Having fun on Caprica

Meeting the others was a little strange, but hey teleporting halfway across the galaxy is normal... nowadays... mused Wolverine. They first thought he was a Cylon but after showing the claws and the combining story by 'Sam'uel (Which Logan learned on route), they settled on a little intimidated first impression. Logan snorted and couldn't help but shake it head as he thought 'Even here they react the same, I haven't even threatened them. Must say Sam took it a lot better.'

After a week Logan was accepted by the group, but trusting him was a whole other matter.

The next two weeks were busy doing recon and blowing up breeding facilities and the toasters kept adding more security. The rebels where split into a four strike teams. 1 team would infiltrate and the other would stay near the perimeter as backup in case of problems.

Logan was teamed with Sam and 3 others. The both of them spend a lot of time together even played some pyramid. Not that Logan was much good at it, but healing factor and enhanced strength made it a race of condition and that way made the game a lot more even.

Today Logan's team was at the base and Logan and Sam where playing their usual game of pyramid when the call came in. Using Morse code learned from Logan, so that the signal would be harder to trace, they learned that strike team 3 and 4 where in trouble. Cylon ambush. Anders looked at Logan and saw the determined look on his face. Thinking to himself that Logan could help so Sam said "Go. We'll follow as soon as we can". Nodding Logan took of. Sam could only shake his head as he walk off to find his team, thinking "Damn those toasters won't know what hit them."

Not even slowing down, Logan going into Wolverine mode, reached the tree lines. This was his element. Traveling fast for about 5 minutes. He heard the first shots and then some screams. Picking up the pace even more he lunged out of the trees, next to the compound the team was suppose to hit. After a quickly glance Logan thought 'Damn looks like a entire battalion of Centurions is here. What's that behind them...' Snarling he circled the Centurions and ended at their back. There she stood, a new downloaded copy of what Anders called model Six.

Closing till he was about a hear breath away, he spoke with venom on his tongue "Haven't you ever learned to play nice, Darling!". Spinning around model Six could only gape as Logan quickly extracted his right claw and took of her head. The Centurions closest to the human model heard the noise and started firing. Jumping into the fray Logan unleashed the Wolverine. Cut, Slice, Jab. Every move took out an opponent. Nothing matter but killing these toasters. Wolverine let himself go and the toasters never stood a chance.

Anders and all the team from the base arrived only ten minutes later just too see Logan slice the last Centurion into two even halves. As the euphoria of the fight slowly left Logan, he smelled Anders, smirked evilly and shouted 'What is it with you? Always late'. Anders still remembering the first scene was shocked too see that at least a hundred Centurions where decapitated or mutilated one way or another. 'Lords of Kobol. What happened. Did Logan do this?'

Slowly the people of team 3 and 4 came out of the building. Seeing Anders they made their way over there and reported. "The plant was monitored. We could walk in, but when we walked out around every corner we found Cylons. Our backup team quickly came too our aid but they where just too many. And then..." the man started too stutter as he almost looked in awe towards Logan.

Anders mistaking this for fear said "Go on Mike, I know it's brutal to watch, but they earned it."

Mike picking up what Anders thought replied "No Sam, it was incredible. The toasters never stood a change. The way he moved and took an enemy down with every hit was like watch some sort of martial arts or something."

Hearing this Logan walked over as he snorted "It's been called a lot of things, but martial arts ain't one of them".

Anders finally got a good look at Logan. Several cuts where all over his body, some deep. "Logan, do you need medical..." Anders asked but trailed off when he saw the cuts close.

Hearing Mike gasp, it shook Anders out of his reverie "Damn, you just keep surprising us, don't ya, Logan?"

Surprise went over Logan's face when Sam made that remark thinking 'Hmm, he took it better then I thought. Better then most people I've met' but not letting it show Logan replied "Got to keep ya on y'r toes, right Sam?"

Shaking his head Anders turned to Mike once more and asked "Did we lose anyone?".

Mike looking away from Logan towards Anders and got a sober look as he said "Alex died when we tried to get out. Rianna got shot in the leg, but should be ok, once we get her some medical attention. The Cylons tried to grab her, but Logan's intervention took their attention away from her. Tim..."

As soon as the words left Mike's mouth, Logan sniffed the air for her scent. She was a kid of 17 years, who next to Sam was the only one who dared to talk to him. She reminded him a little of Rogue although none of the brotherly feelings where there, but he didn't want to think about that. Taking off in the direction where she was located Logan left Anders and Mike.

Seeing her sitting on the ground holding her leg, he walked over as he flippantly said "I thought I told you how to jump out of the way when the bullets come, kid".

Looking up at Logan, Rianna just muttered "Frak you" but soon after started to sniffle.

Kneeling down next to her Logan put a hand on her shoulder as he asked with a soft caring voice "Let me see you leg, darling."

Removing her hand from the wound, Logan saw that the bullet went right through and it had not hit any artery. It just need to get cleaned and stitched. Logan raised his voice as he shouted "Where's the goddamn medic?" as he pressed his hand over her wound.

Rianna taking a good look at Logan's clothes asked "Are you ok, Logan? You have an awful lot of cuts in your clothes.". Logan smirked at those words as he replied "You know me, darling I heal". (This in reference to a week before where he stepped in front of her to protect her from incoming fire). Nodding her head, Rianna hissed as a sharp pain went through her.

Growling Logan called out again "WHERE THE GODDAMN MEDIC!".

"Right here" the woman behind him replied with an agitated voice.

Logan's head snapped around towards her, snarling "Finally. Bullet went right through, was just a disabling shot. Need some antiseptic and field dressing. I'll stitch her up when we get back to the base."

The medic looked with shock at Logan as she asked "How... never mind? Here's a field dressing and there are other wounded you know.". Finishing the last part with sarcasm.

Letting out a low growl Logan took the dressing and turned to Rianna. Seeing that Rianna was taken care off, the medic walked off.

Logan in a soft voice said "Rainna darling, I have to cut away the piece of pants to get a proper dressing on there. I need you lean to your other side so I can reach under there."

Nodding and bracing herself for the pain, Rianna slowly did what he asked. Ejecting one claw, Logan quickly set to work. After the dressing was on Logan said "Rest for a moment. We probably have to move quickly soon enough."

Nodding again Rianna tried to relax and Logan took place on her hurt side. Leaning back against the wall. Letting his healing factor deal with the remainder of his injuries.

What seemed like moments later, Sam was in front of them, who said "We need to get moving. Toasters are probably on the way. Most of the wounded can walk. Can you Rianna?"

Rianna shook her head. She could hardly stand, let alone walk. Logan piped up "I'll carry her. We need to move fast. Even if she could walk the pace would be too slow."

Sam nodded and voiced "All right, I'll get the words to the others. Most other wounded can walk. We only lost 1 person. Thanks to you. Moving out in 2 minutes"

Logan not liking the awe in his voice said "That's one person we can't afford to lose and if I wouldn't have been here, the Cylons wouldn't be so keen on getting you all."

Sam sighed as he started to reply, but Rianna cut him off "That's frakking bull Logan! We where already hunted. If it wasn't for you today, we probably would have all died. The resistance would be dead!"

Logan not knowing how to respond to that, just grunted. Sam walked off to inform the others.

After a few seconds of uneasy silence, Logan looked at Rianna and saw her staring back with unblinking trust in her eyes. Logan couldn't help but think 'What is it with me and kids. They all see me as some kind of good guy. I'm not'

Not willing to discuss it any longer Logan said "Let's get you up darling, I need to get a good hold if I don't want to drop you while travelling through the trees.".

As the group started to move out. Logan lifted her into his arms with ease. Rianna mumbled something to him but with her head pushed into his shirt even he could not make it out. Logan started following the group still wondering 'When the hell did he get so soft'


	5. Chapter 5 A plan is formed

Chapter 5 – A plan is formed

Even though the wounded where all relatively in good shape. It took over 30 minutes to reach the base. Instead of carrying Rianna to the room designated as the Life Station, he put her down on his couch. Which was located in a janitor closet.

When he put her down Rianna awoke from her slumber, she had been in, in his arms. Looking around she asked bewildered "Where am I? Why am I not in Life Station?"

Logan pressed down her shoulder as he spoke "Relax, you're in my 'room'. Life Station is probably a mess now. So I'll just get some needle and threads and get you some new bandages. In the meantime get some rest. Giving her a bottle of ambrosia. Try to take some of this. It will numb the pain when I have to stitch you."

Feeling reassured Rianna took the bottle took a firm swig and put alcohol do it's magic. After a few swigs she relaxed and waited for Logan to return.

Logan returned with a grim look on his face but it changed it blank as he reached her. "What's the matter Logan?".

Logan started removing the dressing as he replied "There where more wounded than we thought. Over 6 people won't be able to do much and with you included that makes seven. Only thirteen people left to guard the base and go out."

Logan kept talking to keep her distracted while he stitched her up. The alcohol and Logan rambling kept her occupied until Logan asked her to turn over. Seeing her almost asleep, Logan slowly turned her over and finishing the stitching.

A soft snore was heard when he was finished. So he decided to leave her in this position. Checking her for other wounds, he found none accept for a few bruises.

Slowly rising Logan looked at the sight in front of him. Her brown curls all around her face which was a picture of innocence he thought 'Damn she's cute'. Which followed a snort and the thought that she would kill him if she heard him think it.

Logan left to find Anders. They needed to change their tactics or else they would have nobody left once we got off this rock. Startled by his own thoughts he almost walked into a wall. 'When the hell did I decide on we.'. His inner Wolverine piped up 'As soon as you heard the story about what they did to the women and she only sealed the deal'. Still not wanting to dwell on it. Logan stalked off even more agitated to find Sam.

Catching his scent, Logan wasn't surprised when he found Samuel Anders on the Pyramid court. But for once he wasn't playing, he was thinking.

Logan walked over towards him and as he approached he grunted "Hey kid, we need to talk"

Sam looking Logan in the eyes, nodded and they both sat down on the ground.

Not willing to wait for the questions Logan started "Before you ask, I'll just tell you. But you'll keep this information to yourself understood?"

Anders nodded as Logan checked his scent. He recognised honest and curiosity. So he continued "As you well know, I'm not like you. According to the scientist at home, I'm the next step in Human Evolution."

Logan continued on telling about mutants, the X-gene and finally his own abilities and how he got his claws and adamantium skeleton. Seeing the horror appear on Sam's face Logan spoke "Don't worry kid. I'm ok. But I didn't tell you this for your sympathy. I did it so we can hopefully avoid these kinds of problems in the future. Coz when we leave this planet I want as much of those kids with us as we can."

Anders thought about this a few minutes and Logan let him. He of all people knew, sometimes you need so time to think things through. Finally reaching a conclusion Sam looked Logan straight in the eyes as he spoke "I'm glad you told me and honoured you trust me enough to tell me. But I don't see how ..."

Anders stopped talking as Logan raised his hand with a stop sign as he replied "My enhanced hearing and sense of smell will notice the toasters a mile a way. So we can make a way around them. If not I'll just jump then from behind. With my natural ability for stealth, I should be able to take any threat down before they sound the alarm. If not, I'm the only one with a healing factor so it's the safest way."

Logan didn't wait for Sam to respond as he continued "I know the others won't like it. But with 7 of our 20 down, we need to change tactics. Especially when the Cylons notice my latest handy work."

Taking a deep breath Logan continued "We need 6 people to guard the base and that leaves only 7. There are only 3 breeding farms left near Caprica City so the Cylons will probably will beef up security."

Anders listened carefully and couldn't fault Logan's plans but he couldn't help but reply "The others won't like not getting some toaster kills but what you are saying makes sense. What is a dead toaster when they just get reborn. All right we'll try it. But we have to keep a low profile for a few days for the Cylons to relax a little again."

Logan shook his head as he said "Don't think they'll relax this time. We need to hit them fast before one of the Baseships gets back to Caprica and sends reinforcements. I was thinking that tomorrow we hit the largest facility near the spaceport. Hopefully it will get some of guards from the spaceport as we sneak in and steal a heavy transport. We'll blow the port after we leave so that the missing transport won't get noticed right away. Using the heavy transport to take out the other 2 farms we then head here. Load up the wounded and supplies and leave Carpica."

Anders looked up at that remark "You're coming with us? It's only been 2 weeks. You don't want to wait for your friends?"

Logan shook his head as he replied "Nah, don't think it's going to happen anytime soon. Besides I started this, I'm finishing this. Maybe when you're all 'safe' aboard Galactica but until then I with you. Now what do you think?"

Anders again took his time to think it over. Asking a few questions about the plan here and there. But in the end it was there wasn't much they could do if they remained here.

So Sam spoke up "Sound like a plan, but who'll go in to set the charges"

Logan gave him a pointed look and Sam had the grace too look sheepish as he figured out what a stupid remark that was.

"I'll go in a place the explosives. You and 2 others be ready next to the spaceport. I'll join you as soon as I can. The rest can make sure that the wounded and supplies are ready to be loaded" explained Logan.

After talking over some more details both of them left to explain the plan to the others. To Logan surprise nobody voice any complaints and it was decided that tomorrow the operation would take place.

Leaving Sam with the others. Logan took a quick shower and put on a new shirt. Getting some food, water, a bowl and a towel as he went to check up on Rianna. Only finding her still asleep.

Seeing all the sweat and dirt cross her face, he decided to wake her "Rianna, darling, wake up for me. Got some food and water for ya."

Rianna just tried to turn around as she mumbled "a little longer, dad", but when her leg hit the couch she woke up from the pain.

Logan quickly crossed over to her while putting down the stuff and helped her sit "Easy darlin. Can't have you ripping your stitches."

Giving Logan an exasperated look she growled "You promised food, give it over mister"

Chuckling Logan handed her the food and poured some of the water in a cup. The look she gave him when he chuckled was almost enough to make him laugh out loud.

Taking small bites Rianna looked at Logan's cleaned up look and asked "You look better. How are the cuts?"

Logan grinned as he said "All healed darling. Just worry about yourselves."

Muttering under her breath "wish I had a healing factor" Rianna looked back at Logan only to see a pained look cross his face she decided to quickly change the subject "What's with the bowl?"

Seeing the pained look disappear from his face, Logan answered "Well darling, thought you would like to freshen up a bit. Get out of those dirty clothes before you get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

Lifting an eyebrow to that remark, which Logan pointedly ignored she remarked "But i've got no clothes to change into. These where my last piece of clothes, not totally ripped"

Giving her a once over Logan thought about the problem and pulled off his shirt. Handing it to Rianna. Seeing his muscled chest Rianna had to swallow hard as Logan explained "Put this on to sleep in. I'll wash your clothes while you're asleep and try to fix your pants to something other that shorts."

Nodding her acceptance Rianna took the shirt still staring at Logan's chest. Which caused Logan to smirk. Seeing the smirk Rianna blushed and turned around to fill the bowl with water. As she started to undress Logan got up and turned to leave when Rianna's voice stopped him "Logan, before you go. Could you wash my back?"

Turning back to Rianna he had to inhale sharply. Sitting on the couch. In the cut off pants and his shirt clutched to her naked chest she was a sight to behold.

Logan picked up the bowl and made a motion for her to turn around, afraid that his voice would give him away. When he slowly and gently started to was her upper neck to her lower back. It didn't help that he smelled arousal from Rainna which went straight to his lower regions. Too keep from getting distracted Logan told her about the plan while washing.

Finishing up he stood up again and went to get her clothes washed and to find some new pants. Rianna's voice again stopped him "Logan? Thank you". Logan just shook his head and walked out.

After washing her shirt and hanging it out to dry. He managed to get some pants of Mike. Who had a little hero worshipping going. Length was good, but the middle had to taken in a bit. So Logan set to work.

When he returned to his room he fond Rianna curled up on the couch. Getting a blanket he put it over her and kissed her forehead as he murmured "Sleep tight, darling"

Sitting against the couch Logan slowly nodded off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting ready

Woohoo thx again for the reviews Darkfinder. Have fun with this one. It's a tad small but tommorow night, I'll post the mission and getting off Caprica. (still not entirely sure if I like what i've written about it so far)

Chapter 6 – Getting ready

As Logan woke up he registered two things, one he slept for more than two hours, which was usual. Two somebody was combing their fingers through his hair. Inhaling he recognised the scent and smiled a little as he faked still being a sleep.

Hearing her murmur "Damn you, you wild man. Why do you have to be so...".

After a few minutes Logan decided to let her know he was awake. Instead of letting her know, he just turned around really quick. Locking eyes they stared at each other what seemed like an eternity.

Both slowly closing the distance, they where almost kissing. When a knock was heard on the door and a voice "Logan, you awake?"

Rainna blushed at almost being caught, which only gave Logan more of an urge to kiss her. But that would have to wait. Getting up he answered back "Yeah Anders, I am now."

Instead of opening the door, Anders shouted back "Well we leave in one hour. Better get some breakfast."

Hearing him walking off Logan relax until he heard a low whisper "Better get some for Rianna too."

Growling he shook his head. He should know better that Anders would not have noticed Rianna not being in Life Station.

Rianna looked at him with her eyebrow raised. Logan explained Anders last words and was rewarded with another blush.

Logan saw her looking a little lost and decided to ease her mind a little "Don't worry Darling. Sam's a decent guy. He'll keep his mouth shut...that is if he wants to remain a man. And besides we got a busy day today. We're doing one last attack and leaving Caprica."

That certainly got her attention. With wide eyes she asked "We're leaving? When was this decided. How? ...".

Logan interrupted her "Easy there. Sam and I talked it over with the Crew yesterday evening and we had no opposition to the plan. We can't stay here much longer. The toasters are bound to find us and with my actions the heat will only increase and as such so will the body count."

Logan continued "I know this planet has been a home for you, but you need to understand. Only death awaits for those who stay or worse getting caught by the Cylons and used as a part of their farms."

Rianna thought this over but some occurred to her "What about you? Are you staying waiting for your friends?"

Logan smiled at her deduction and couldn't help but pester a little "Why, would you miss me?"

Rianna huffed and said with a low voice "You're lucky I can't really get up without help or else I would have hit you over the head."

Giving a snort Logan decided to tell her "No worries, darling. I ain't leaving you. You'll get you chance to try."

As the realisation came to Rianna a beaming smile erupted on her face as she said "Bastard, you where just baiting me."

Unable to resist Logan closed the distance between them and kissed her full on the mouth. First Rianna was startled but soon fervently started to return the kiss. The kiss only ended when air became an issue. Logan couldn't help but smile back when they both stared into each other's eyes.

After a minute of staring Logan got his head back into the game and said "As much as I like to continue this, darling, you need to get dressed and I need my shirt back."

Looking at him with suspicion she asked "Oh and when did you want that shirt back? Now? When I don't have any other clothes?"

Logan replied "Nah darling. If you would do that. we wouldn't get out of here for the whole day. So that's not a good idea"

Rianna's cheeks once again where flaming red. Logan smirked and thought to himself 'Damn she looks even cuter when blushing'. Logan decided to give her some space and said "I'll go get breakfast. Here are your clothes. Change and then return my shirt."

Rianna nodded and Logan walked off to find breakfast.

Getting to the mess hall in the school, he found Anders, Mike and the 'doctor'. Anders spoke "Good morning Logan. How's Rianna?".

Instead of answering Logan just grunted and walked past the group. Only to be stopped by a female hand on his arm. Looking towards the doc, Logan asked "What's up doc?"

The doctor looked a bit puzzled but still replied "You haven't answered the question. I would like to know."

Nodding he explained her wounds and what he did to clean and stitch them. Also informed her that Rianna couldn't stand without help. With the doctor placated Logan walked on towards the kitchen. Anders followed and kept trying to bait him but Logan wouldn't bite.

That was till he got to the kitchen. Anders was pushed against the wall and Logan pressed the right claws around his neck. The middle left claw he ejected and put it near his manhood as he spoke "Don't know what's gotten in your head Anders. But keep this up and you'll be missing some equipment. Normally I wouldn't give a fuck what you said, but Rianna does. So shut the hell up or pay the price."

Seeing the hardness in his eyes Anders swallowed and said "Sorry man. Just torturing you a little. But if Rianna is a little unsure about me then I'll keep my mouth shut."

Logan nodded and picked up some breakfast and said "Why don't you walk with me. We can discuss transport details."

Reaching his room Logan thought to knock and asked "You done changing Rianna? I've got Sam with me".

Hearing a yes, come in from the other side Logan and Sam entered. Logan walked over to Rianna and handed her breakfast. Starting to eat Sam asked "What do you mean Logan with transport issues?"

Logan stopped eat for a second to answer "Well we got 7 wounded. We need to get those to the back area before we leave. So that when we return with the raider we can load in quickly and be on our way."

Nodding Sam answered "Good idea. The back is also better structured and away from the road. Just in case we should get followed on the ground, they would have a hard time reaching us in time."

Logan voiced another potential problem "When we enter the raider, I'll have to get it to fly. So one of your guys will have to keep watch, until I'm sure I have the hang of it."

Sam answered "That was planned so shouldn't be a problem. Anyways I'll go inform the doctor and the ones staying behind of the movement plans. Can you get Rianna to the back?"

Logan nodded and Rianna huffed "Nobody asked me?" but got no reaction.

Anders got up and left.

Logan turned to Rianna and saw the anger in her eyes "Sorry darling, just thinking about our and your safety. Can't blame for that."

Rianna just shook her head and finish her breakfast. Logan did the same. When they where done Logan asked "Do you have anything of value here that needs to come?"

Shaking her head as an answer Logan picked up on the sad thoughts by her scent and hugged her close. After a few minutes Rianna relaxed again and murmured in his chest "You better come back alive from this, because you're the only thing worth anything to me now"

Releasing the hug Logan lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes as he spoke "So are you darling. So are you.".

He kissed her very softly on the lips and asked "Are you ready to go?". Catching her breath Rianna answered "Yes, as soon as you put on your shirt".

Smirking Logan got up and put on his shirt inhaling her scent. Logan commented "Damn darling, you smell nice".

That remark got him the blush again and the smirk got bigger as he walked towards her to help her up.

With Logan's help Rianna made her way to the back of the school to wait for the transport landing.

Logan wasn't surprised when he saw the doctor waiting in the back but didn't let that deter him. Sitting her down on the couch near the exit, Logan spoke "You ok here darling? If so I'm heading towards Sam and getting this mission done. The sooner, the better"

Rianna looked up with a fear in her eyes and spoke "Just promise me you won't die."

Logan cupped her face with his hand and said "I promise, darling"

Giving her a quick kiss, he walked off. Logan smirked as he heard the doctor started to ask questions to Rianna about the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 All good plans

Hmm wacked out fanfiction today, but hey, can't let that ruin the show. Did a little more character depth, which is why I still haven't included the leaving of Caprica, but I think it will be worth it in the end, so bear with me.

Enjoy

Chapter 7 – All good plans...

Sneaking in the Cylon facility the first thing Wolverine noticed the lack of guards. There where the standard few, but no beefed up security. 'What the hell is going on' Logan thought to himself but didn't let that interfere with his mission. Slowly creeping down the hallway next to his destination a smell hit him.

'Damn, just when this where going so good.' Logan thought. Taking a deep smell, Logan identified the scents. 'Hmm, two Cylon humanoids. Smells like that model 9 called what was it. Oh yeah Sharon and Model 6' He couldn't help but growl at that smell but as he examined the scent more carefully he smelt something else. 'Fear, anger, adrenaline and what the hell compassion. These aren't your normal run of the mill Cylons. Well don't matter time to introduce myself' and he entered the room with a wicked grin on his face.

Totally focused on what they where doing they didn't notice him till he was behind Six. Sharon was the first to notice him and turned around quickly but not quick enough. Logan ejected his right middle claw and put it to Six her neck growling "One move, sweetheart and good old Six over here loses her head."

Sharon not wanting to back down bluffed "Go ahead we'll just reload and come back to get you". Logan smirked "Nice bluff doll, but the fear coming off you says otherwise. NOW what the hell are you doing here."

Look at the console they where just at he noticed explosives and a timer device after which he looked at Sharon pointedly. Sharon noticed Logan going over the explosives and timer and said "We where going to blow up the electric system giving the people here to die in peace. You won't believe me but we made a pact to try to better the Cylon point of view. Instead we got a worse view of the Cylons. Seeing as I was a raptor pilot for the Colonial fleet, not knowing I was a Cylon, that view wasn't good to begin with."

'Damn, if that didn't smell the truth but she was hiding something, but let her talk for now' Logan murmured in his thoughts. Motioning with his other hand to continue she spoke "The six you are holding isn't the one you first met. This infiltrated Caprica and spend 2 years here with Baltar, but died in the first attack. When she awoke she was introduced to me and they tried to box, download our brains and put them on ice as it were. They tried to box us because we had feelings, guilt and even remorse."

Logan decided to play his trump card "So far so good, darling. Now tell me what your hiding? Coz you ain't telling everything"

As Sharon looked wide-eyed at him Logan thought 'Got ya'. Reluctantly Sharon explained "The explosive timer is linked to others throughout Caprica. When it goes all the farms on Caprica will be shutdown. And we'll leave Caprica to hopefully find Galactica."

Keep a straight face Logan reeled inside 'You got to be shitting me. These Cylons did all the work for me. There goes my fun. Sigh. Wait a minute'. Logan interrupted the sentence she wanted to start with "If you want to go to Galactica, darling. Why does that name scare you to death".

Sharon swallowed hard and searched Logan's eyes for some sort of sign but didn't find any so she hesitantly started to explained "I died there last time. A member of the crew shot me because I shot the Commander. I'm sorry I tried to kill myself but my programming kept keeping me alive. Somehow I hoped somebody would stop me but I didn't even knew I shot him till I saw him lying there with two shots in his chest. Oh god, I'm so sorry.". Sharon broke down in front of him.

Then he smelled the most convincing smell of all from the Six he was threatening to kill. Compassion combined with empathy. Six softly whispered "Please let me go to her. This is so hard for her. Hard for us. Just let us die with the bombs and end our miserable existence. We at least completed what we set out to do."

The last of that sentence trailed away but Logan's enhanced hearing heard it and he slid in his claw as a response. Six looked up bewildered and confused but didn't hesitate to take Sharon in a hug.

'Oh bloody hell. Just my luck I get a couple of sniffling human Cylons. Damn tears, even Cylon women tears make me uneasy. GRR' Logan thought to himself.

After a few minutes the sobbing decreased and Sharon looked up at Logan and asked "What are you going to do with us?".

'Damn that's a good one. Normally I wouldn't hesitate to kill an enemy but somehow I can't think of these as just your normal humanoid Cylon. There individuals who just learned a conscience and paying the price. I better than anyone know what it is like to have been a weapon and try to undo the past.' Logan thought to himself

Sharon saw Logan think but was a bit bewildered. She heard stories of the brutal man with claws who killed Cylons with a vengeance. Especially model Six and was said to be 10 feet tall and strong enough to take on a thousand Centurions without breaking a sweat but this man looked a bit wild and the claws where strange, a very muscled boy but not the ruthless man she had heard describe. Then she thought about the source of the information and decided to wait for the man to make up his mind before defining an opinion.

Smelling the reserve on Sharon, Logan looked up and asked "How did you get here? Because if you told me is true, the others wouldn't be glad to see you walking in the streets. And getting around Caprica walking isn't something you do for fun."

Sharon still a little bewildered from the jumping from one topic to the next decided to answer "We stole a heavy raider at the space port and planted the explosives around Caprica with it."

Logan craned his head to the side as he asked "And where is the raider now?".

"Just outside, why?" Sharon asked suspiciously.

"Well to fly it off course." Logan answered with a smirk.

Sharon wanted to protest but Logan's hand stop her as he said "Better even, you're going to fly it."

"Me..." Sharon stuttered as she tried to finish her sentence but could do nothing more but stare at this burly man who had just turned her world around.

Six on the other hand looked suspicious and asked "Why let her fly? And what about me?"

"Well darling, if you aren't in a hurry to meet your god. Sharon here probably could use your help co piloting. If not, I'm sure you can be off some use" Logan replied with a smirk.

Seeing the narrowing eyes on Six her face and the smell of anger coming from her, Logan guessed her interpretation of that statement and quickly amended "Help the wound aboard and such. No crazy stuff. And definitely not that kind of use. I'm spoken for and you aren't my type."

Six search his face for a lie in his word but couldn't find any so nodded. Sharon on the other hand had recovered a little as she asked "Why would you do that for us? Why not kill us?"

Logan sighed but looked back at Sharon with a sad smile "Let's just say, I know how it feels to be made a weapon without a conscious and later when remember the agonising guilt and self loathing."

Logan now looked down at both of them and said "I'll give you your second chance, like somebody did with me. But don't mistake my intention with that of a fool. Any step out of line and ..." SNIKT was the sound of arrival of his 3 right claws.

Sharon and Six stared at the claws only for a second but met his eyes with resolve. Sharon spoke first "I don't care. I do anything to get out of here. Maybe I'm a Cylon but why do I feel more at easy with you than I ever with them. And if I somehow revert back to a more Cylon side, please end it. Because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt anybody I care about again"

Logan retracted his claws and put out his hand towards Sharon as he spoke "Welcome to a new beginning." As Sharon took his hand and said "Call me Boomer. I don't want to be know by the name the others go by." Logan nodded

Looking towards Six he spoke "What about you darling? And btw what is your name. Calling you six or darling all the time is just wrong, because your an individual not a number whatever copy. You decided to change your ways. You acted on it, now chose your future."

Six still hesitant but seeing the encouraging look on Boomer's face she shook his hand and said "I always like Marian. So I choose that name."

Shaking his head Logan thought about what just happened "Two Cylons who where sabotaging their own base, chose to follow him in whatever strange plans he had. Wait a minute ..."

Logan spoke with a urgent voice as he asked "Do you know why this base so lightly guarded?"

Boomer shook her head but Six spoke "Probably because they located the rebel base...". She blanched at the conclusion and look with fear at the anger appearing in Logan's face.

It took a lot of restraint not to gut the woman where she stood, but Logan's just spat out "Get to the raider we need to get there fast."

------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliff-hanger. But couldn't resist. I'm evil and yes proud of it


	8. Chapter 8 The new plan

Author's note: Here you go, a long one this time.

Thx a million to darkfinder for the words of encouragement and apparently being the only reader :D

No worries thought I'm finishing this story if it's the last thing I write.

Have fun and let me know what you liked

* * *

Chapter 8 – The new plan

All three made their way towards the raider. While running Logan used his communication device to Morse to Anders about his position. Getting next to the space port Logan thought of an idea. Quickly he sent his idea to Anders and told him to expect an heavy raider coming in the space port in five minutes and to bring the package.

The heavy raider with Boomer at the helm and Marian and in co pilot headed towards the spaceport. Logan instructed Boomer to just act if they needed to refuel for the attack on the rebel base and ask for help refuelling. Boomer looked at him with what he thought was 'awe' but that couldn't be it, he thought.

After receiving clearance, Boomer landed the heavy raider at port. The 5 Centurions and Doral humanoid Cylon model where walking towards the raider for inquiries as Logan jumped out. Taking 2 Centurions with him and ejecting his claws straight through them.

Not wait for a reaction Logan withdrew his claws, lifted his arms, released again and swiped at the three reaming Centurions.

The tin cans where down in a matter of seconds. Only leaving the Doral model. Getting up slowly Logan walked towards him with a sick grin on his face. The Doral model sputtered "Why aren't you at the base, they want you, that's why they are attacking..."

Getting even more angry at his words, Logan used his rights claws to behead Doral.

Looking back at the raider he saw Marian with a wide-eyed stare looking at him but Boomer surprised him, she was grinning as if she was approving of his actions.

Smelling the air, Logan called out "ANDERS, ALL CLEAR. THEY ARE WITH ME"

From behind some crates in the back Anders appeared with his two man backup. Looking puzzled at Logan he asked "What are they doing here? Why let them live? What..."

Logan interrupted "Not now Sam, did you set the package?". At Sam's nod Logan continued "Got the extra package too?".

Anders smirked "Got 2 behind that crate there".

Returning the smirk Logan said "Good. Now the hard part. The base is under attack. We need to set the package to go in about 20 minutes. Just too keep reinforcements from coming. Load the other 2 on the raider. Boomer will fly. Marian is Co pilot. They have my trust."

Anders looked surprised at Logan but understood the underlying meaning "All Logan, let's get the package and head to base."

Boomer walked back to the cockpit and Marian started the refuelling process, while Logan, Anders and the 2 backup guys. Loaded the packages aboard. As Marian returned aboard she noticed the packages and asked "Why do you have nukes?".

As Boomer lifted off, Logan answered "Just in case we find the orbit of Caprica more occupied then it should be."

Nodding Marian returned to the co pilot seat.

Logan stood behind Boomer as he watched the Draidis for enemy contacts. As they neared the base Boomer cursed under her breath which lead Logan to ask "What's the matter?"

Boomer replied "The Cylons are already here and it looks like they have artillery with them. I can't land like this. We'll be shot to pieces if I try to land."

Logan thought a minute and then said "All right, fly as near to artillery as you can and put us above the biggest group of Cents you can find."

Anders looked up at Logan "You're not planning, what I think you're planning?"

Logan seemed to ignore him, but the smirk on his face told Anders otherwise. Shaking his head Anders listen to Logan giving more instructions "Then wait for 2 minutes for me to clear the artillery, land at the back of the school. Anders will tell you where exactly. Everybody should be ready to go. I'll give you 8 minutes before I head your way."

Boomer nodded and said "Yes, sir".

Logan stared at the back of her head for a moment then turned to Anders "Click once for check. Twice if ya finish early. Three times to ask for more time followed by how many minutes. Don't make it more than 5. I'll try to occupy as many as possible but can't do everything so watch yourself down there."

Anders nodded and replied "Will do. You do the same and slice one for me."

Smirking Logan answered "Only one?"

Anders shook his head. Marian turned towards Logan and asked "What are you going to do?"

Logan gestured her to follow him as he walked to the back. As Boomer called they where as close as they where going to get Logan opened the hatch and said "Jump off course. See ya in 10 and keep ya head down Marian."

As he was about to jump Marian said "Go for the humanoid models, they control the centurions. Without them the attack is only numbers no tactics. They are probably together near the artillery to order where to shoot"

Nodding Logan walked to the edge and spread his arms. Marian suddenly asked "What a about a parachute?"

Logan looked back and smirked while he jump out. Arms wide ejecting his claws, falling at a alarming rate.

Using his legs and weight of his skeleton Logan put the first Centurion half into the ground while landing. Not waiting Logan immediately spun around and decapitated the two Centurions next to him. Unleashing a snarl the Wolverine jumped the other Centurions.

From above Marian looked down at Logan in awe as he took out Centurions like a walk in the park. She muttered "Amazing". Hearing a snort from her side, she saw Anders standing next to her. Looking puzzled at Anders she asked "Why is that so funny?"

Anders shook his head as he replied "Nah, it's not funny. It's just that Logan's fanclub keeps growing and growing. Now it's even got it's first 2 Cylon members."

Forming a small smile on her face Marian asked "So his name is Logan...Why would he sacrifice himself like that just to help the rebels load up? There is no way he can defeat all the Centurions. There likely to be thousands and a couple of humanoid models."

Looking at her in suprise Anders answered "Well, this isn't the first time Logan took on a thousand or so Cents and humanoid models are just target practice for him, so it really isn't a sacrifice. He's just making sure the rest of us, have a chance to survive."

Closing the hatch Anders walked back to Boomer and said "1 more minute, then Logan should have taken care of the artillery."

Hearing his radio click Anders said "Never mind that. Artillery is done, go"

As the heavy raider flew onwards to the back of the school, Logan was busy following the scent of the humanoid models.

Growling as he separated the different smells, he counted 3 models. D'Anna Biers was one, Leoben the other and the last was another Six. All 3 smelled of the same arrogance, contempt, hatred and of course fear. It wasn't there when he first arrived, but he soon changed that he thought to himself.

They where running from the main artillery when he arrived. The first to head for the hills was the Six model. Leoben muttered something about not being God's will but soon followed her. The Biers model was the natural leader and did not want to desert her post, but seeing the 20 or so Centurions at the artillery site being dispatched as they where tin cans and Wolverine the opener, soon changed her mind.

But Logan wasn't going to let them get away thinking "They attacked my lair, my pack and worse my woman." Snarling Wolverine picked up the pace.

Dodging and cutting a few Cents along the way Logan caught up with the Biers model first.

Wasting no time he ran his claws straight through her heart. She tried to block but only succeeded in cutting off her arm in the process.

Not waiting for her to register the fatal blow, Logan sped up after the other 2.

To his surprise he smelled the Leoben model close. Quickly advancing to the place where the smell came from, Logan decided it was to obvious and decided to take to the trees.

In a clearing not far from there he could see the Leoben model shouting "You are a demon, this is not God's will. God will strike you down."

Shaking his head at the idiotic words Wolverine examined the clearing with his senses. 'Ah there she is' he thought.

Deciding on a plan of attack Wolverine lowered himself out of the tree and sped in the direction of the clearing.

Hearing a rustling of leaves Leoben turned towards that direction, expecting the clawed freak to come from that direction. Only too feel 3 claws slid around his throat. An angry snarl hissed "Not nice to ambush people, Leobie".

"It can't be, it's not god's will. I will see god's work done" shouted Leoben and he turned to Logan, totally forgetting the claws at his neck. Which sliced open his windpipe and main artery.

Shaking his head Wolverine muttered "Nutcase, even more than the normal ones". Wolverine walked back to the tree where he had located the six model with the high powered riffle. Knocking her out he had decided to save her for last and to use her fear for him to get some answers.

Picking her up by her neck, he was surprise when she tried to kick him in the nuts. Using his superior strength he slammed her into the tree. Hard enough to halt her actions but not to go unconscious again.

Putting his other had at her wrist he snarled "Alright darling, you gonna give me some answers or else" as he pushed his claw slowly into her wrist a little.

Hissing in pain, looking wide-eyed in fear Six nodded. So Logan asked "How did you find us?"

Six stuttered her answer, but Logan managed to hear, one resistance memb capt ... brainwashed. Sent radio sig...

Logan thought quickly "Better get going, especially if one of us is brainwashed".

Wolverine looked at her with anger and said "This is the last time doll, next time, I take you apart millimetre by millimetre." As he finished he eject his claws from the hand around her neck, killing her instantly, instead of the torture he wanted to do for doing this to them.

* * *

Running back towards the school at a frightening speed, Logan intercepted the main Cents attack force just before them entered the school. But as the humanoid models where killed the Cents where walked all over the place. Logan took take advantage, slicing one and jumping out of sight of the others. 

About 50 Cents later his radio clicked twice. Logan used his claws to climb to the first level of the school and quickly made his way to the back. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him. 3 wounded and 2 of the others where dead and Neil something was holding a gun to Rianna's head shouting "We must do as God demands and deliver Logan".

Quickly falling back into the school, he saw Boomer and Marian on the other side of the ship. Anders was keeping Neil busy with talking about doing just as Neil suggested.

Signalling to Boomer, Logan explained the plan. Boomer nodded and confirmed her understanding. Stepping into the clearing Logan called out "Neil, what the hell do you think you are doing, bub?"

Neil spun towards Logan, lifted his gun off Rianna and aimed for Logan's head as he said in a dead voice "God's will must be done." With that remark he fired the gun.

Boomer sprang to action as the gun was released from Rianna's head and tried to reach the disturbed man. Just to hear the gun go off as she reached his hand.

Not hesitating she used her strength to snap the gun from his hand and hit him to the head with her other hand.

Looking back she gasped as she saw the hole in Logan's head, right between the eyes. Logan's eyes closed and he crashed to the ground. Hearing a sob of anguish she looked back at the woman, that was just freed. Putting an arm around her she guided her to the heavy raider while trying to comfort her, but to be honest she was sad herself. 'That man gave all to protect them, even Six no Marian and myself. Never have I seen such fearless and fast thinking. I owe you, Logan. I promise to keep this woman safe for you. Whatever the cost." Boomer thought to herself.

Marian walked towards Logan sniffling, but stopped as Anders put his hand on her arm as he said in a comforting voice "Don't worry, he'll heal. He had worse"

Marian looked at him puzzled as she asked "How is that possible? When...?"

Anders interrupted "Now is not the time, let's get him onboard. I could use some help. He weighs a ton"

Still looked puzzled Marian and Anders both pickup Logan by his arms and tried to lift him.

Both surprised how heavy Logan was (Anders only a little but still), they decided to pull him on his arms inside the ship.

As soon as they had entered the ship, Anders closed the hatch and walked forward to instruct Boomer to take off. Rianna softly sobbing noticed Anders walking by and looked back. Just to see a bewildered Cylon sitting near Logan's body. Grabbing her gun she walked towards Marian and put the gun to Marian's head hissing "Get away from him you bitch. You killed him, it's your fault!"

As Rianna was about to pull the trigger Logan's hand swooped out to grab her gun. Both women looked down at Logan, to see the wound almost gone and the bullet being pushed out.

Still a little groggy, Logan muttered "Relax darling, ain't her fault. She has my trust, if you want to shoot anybody shoot me."

Slowly sitting up Logan put his head to both sides cracking his neck Wolverine style while he continued "The other Cylons captured Neil and brainwashed him for one reason only. That's to kill me. So if you want to blame anybody, blame me" Logan said in soft voice.

Rianna just looked at him with tears in her eyes, as did Marian, who smelled confusion at why she was tearing up. Logan enveloped Rianna in a hug and put a kiss to her forehead muttering comforting words.

Seeing the scene envelope Maria felt a little uncomfortable and was about to turn away when Logan reached out one of his hands. Taking her hand he softly said "It's happiness for seeing somebody you thought gone, but now knowing otherwise."

Marian nodded and let the tears flow as she examined what he said. 'Strange that this wild man shown me more about humanity then in my 2 years on Caprica. And it's as if he knows what I'm thinking. How did he survive that shot? How...' she rambled on in her mind.

Logan on the other hand slowly getting up, pulling Rianna up with him tilted Rianna's head to look her in her eyes as he spoke "Rianna sweetheart, I'll explain once we've jumped for now I need to get up into the cockpit." Kissing her passionately Logan walked off towards the front.

After several deep breaths Rianna regained her normal breath and she looked towards Marian Realising what she had just did, she did the only thing she could. So she said "Look, I'm not going to pretend I like you or something, but Logan gave you his trust. That means if anybody gives you a hard time he'll gut them, maybe not me, but I certainly will get an earful. Not only that I jumped to conclusion, not that on some level I don't think your responsible, but you've shown compassion and tried to help Logan. For that I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if you hurt anybody. Even Logan who apparently can heal from anything, I'll gut you!"

Rianna put out her hand towards Marian as she continued "I'm Rianna and you are?"

Marian surprised by the whirlwind of a woman took her hand as she said "As you know, I'm know as she sixth model of humanoid Cylon, but I'm not like the others, nor is Boomer. Logan somehow knew this and offered us a place with him. Seeing as killing ourselves is the only other plan we would never jeopardise Logan's trust. Logan sees us as individual's because of our differences and asked us our names before he shook our hand. I chose Marian. So I'm Marian, pleased to meet you."

Both women looked at each other for a while then walked over toward the bench to sit before take off.

* * *

MEANWHILE

In the cockpit Boomer was getting the ship ready for take off as soon as possible. Put one of the shots Neil had aimed for Anders hit one of the relays. Which left only one engine and taking off on one engine was going to be hard without help.

While checking the board for more details Anders walked up. Boomer took a quick look at him, seeing how he was cooping with the loss of this friend. She knew him only a few hours and he had made an impression for a lifetime. Boomer was surprised to see almost no emotion on Anders his face.

With a little tired voice Anders asked "Let's get out of here. Those Cents probably will be here any second."

Concentrating on taking off, Boomer missed the commotion behind her. Just as she finally got enough of the power from the broker engine to lift off Logan grunted to her "Looks like one engine is screwed. Need a hand taking off?"

Boomer instantly let go of the controls which made the ship bounce back to the ground.

Looking wide-eyed at Logan she could only gasp. Logan smirked at her reaction, seeing the honest surprise and warmth of his survival. Logan nodded to Anders who got out of the pilot seat and said "Took you long enough, old man".

Shaking his head Logan sat down in that seat. Looking back at Boomer, he said "Boomer, I'm alive. I'll tell you later what happened. Now we need to get out of here, because Cents are coming, not many, but still, they can do some damage."

Slowly regaining her normal thoughts Boomer looked back at her controls. But instead of grabbing them she flew from her seat and hugged Logan as she muttered 'I thought I failed you. The only person to accept my new self, even I couldn't do that. You gave me hope again. You...'

Looking at Anders Logan shrugged his shoulders, Anders just mouthed 'FANCLUB'. Logan smirked at that.

Logan pushed Boomer away a little and said 'I have faith in you kid. Now get us up there'

Boomer nodded with tears in her eyes and took back her seat, beginning to lift off.

Logan looked towards Anders, while helping with take off and asked "Are the packages loaded?"

Anders nodded and replied with a little lost voice "Yeah we did that just before ... Neil went..."

Logan nodded remembering how they lost 5 men just before taking off. With a low voice Logan muttered "He was meant to kill me, but I wasn't here, that why..."

Anders looked at Logan with anger as he spat "It's not your fault, you've just been here a few weeks. Keeping us alive more than we ever thought possible. If it wasn't for you, we all be dead!"

Hearing the same words Rianna uttered a few weeks back, Logan snapped out of his self loathing mode and gave a quick smile at Anders.

As the Raider lifted up in to the outer atmosphere the whole ship began to shake. Logan asked Boomer "What's wrong?". Seeing Marian standing next to Anders she replied "A gunshot hit the right engine relays. See if you can by some to get those engines online or at least transfer some extra power the left side. Or we are going down."

Nodding Marian went off to try to fix the ship and Anders followed.

Boomer kept looking at the controls and readout, trying to find a way around the problem. When suddenly a big white flash was seen. Seeing the mushroom of a nuke she looked at Logan and stated "That was the package we left at the spaceport".

Logan nodded as he replied "We needed a diversion to make a jump plot and any basestars that are out here will be hard enough to deal with, without and reinforcements from the ground."

Boomer nodded and returned to the dials when suddenly the right engine powered up.

Levelling the power output, Boomer pulled out of the atmosphere.

Hearing the Draidis ping with contact, Boomer checked it and said "Well it looks like you are right. Basestar dead ahead."

Logan muttered to himself "I hate it when I right about these things, why can't I ever be wrong"

Boomer heard that and smirked "Well you're in luck, I've nabbed a Cylon transponder when we landed at the spaceport. Seeing as they can't check because of the nuclear radiation below that's it's on the same frequency, they'll allow us to close. We can land in one of the landing bays and drop another one of the packages. One will destroy a basestar. I've done it before just before I..."

Grabbing her hand Logan looked at her with compassion and said "Well let's see what yah kid. Nuke the sucker!"

Not able to resist a grin at the response, Boomer's bleak frame of mind got back to work.

Flying inside the hanger, Logan got up and said "Wait here. Be back in few seconds, when you see the back close, get the hell out of dodge coz I ain't setting the timer long, about 1 minute."

Boomer nodded and replied "Be careful".

Logan stalked off. Meeting Anders halfway who was confused, Logan spoke "No time to explain, where are the nukes?".

Anders let him to the nukes. Logan set the time to 1 minute and walked towards the back.

Rianna and Marian where sitting there talking to each other.

Logan thought to himself 'Somebody tell me that story. Only 10 minutes ago Rianna wanted to blow off Marian's head. Sigh'

Getting his head back in the game. Logan opened the hatch, checked the surroundings and put the nuke against the wall.

Pressing Go, Logan removed the keypad so that nobody could stop it. No matter how fast they might process information. Logan ran inside the ship and closed the hatch.

Shouting "Brace for impact" Logan ran forward.

Boomer cleared the basestar only just as the nuke activated. Feeling the shockwave hit, the entire ship heaved landing Logan with again the forward bulkhead.

Totally focussed on the Draidis, Boomer didn't notice Logan's return as Logan asked "And did we get him?"

Boomer looked up at Logan with a big smile and saw the bruise heal from his face as she said "Yeah. Scratch 2 basestars for Boomer"

Logan shook his head but couldn't help but reply "Yeah kid, you did good. Now how about we get out of here and find Galactica."

* * *

Author's note: Well I finally made it. It was a longer chapter than I thought, but I just had to add that extra excitement. Maybe a bit much, but there's nothing like a good adreline kick no :D? 


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting up with Galactica

Well here it is. Again a long one so I hope you like. Just had to put it up here before I watch the last episode of the season. Don't know which dynamic I want for the normal shows characters yet. (like in keeping the relationsships or frakking them up), but just had to get the angry Tigh out there. Wait till he meets Baltar (who I want to hit everytime he appears on the screen).

* * *

Thx to the ever fatefull Darkfinder for his words and Babyface78 for letting me know other people enjoy my story.

So for you boys and girls enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Meeting up with Galactica

The first jump was a short one. Just to put some distance between the raider and Caprica and get out of the firing zone. Boomer started calculations on the next jump as Logan checked in the back. Seeing the doctor checking the woman, Logan checked on the others.

Sam was also making rounds. Counting Logan shook his head. In the defence against the Cylons they had lost 2 defenders, adding that to the 3 wounded and 2 others kill by Neil, they lost a total of 8 (with Neil included). 'It was a good thing they got out when they did, else the others would probably be dead' Logan thought to himself.

Seeing Rianna still talking to Marian, he walked over to them. Reaching them he asked "You two ok? Not banging each others head in any time soon I hope?"

The look Rianna gave him, almost made him laugh, was is not for the angry and hurt tone saying "No we are ok for now, but you on the other hand. I'm still debating on that one. You broke your promise. You said you wouldn't get killed"

Trying to keep his calm Logan responded "Hold on darling, I didn't get killed, I'll from anything them could have dealt out. I had to get that gun away from yah. Better shoot me than you, coz you don't heal."

Rianna gave him a look that would have frozen a lesser man, but Logan just had to get her to see his point. Marian answered instead of Rianna "That may be so, but for a moment, you were as close to dead as any and you can't do that to her... us"

Logan shook his head thinking 'No talking to them now, need to get some piece and quiet. Hopefully can sort it out then'. Logan responded "Darlings, can't talk now. We're about to jump probably multiple times. Strap in. Don't worry about co piloting, I'll do it. But it probably will be a bumpy ride, especially if we run into Cylons."

Giving Rianna a quick kiss on her forehead, which earned him another glare, Logan continued "I'm going to check with Anders, see ya soon darlings."

Walking off Logan could only mutter 'Damn, only know each other for a few minutes and already give me a hard time together. Sigh."

Reach Anders Logan said "Alright we're clear, Boomer's plotting the next few jumps heading towards Kobol. It should be about 8 jumps with this raider according to Boomer. So better strap down good, probably be bumpy."

Looking towards Mike, Logan said "Mike, could you inform the doc, help her strap in the patients and tell the others."

Mike nodded and took off to do as asked. Anders looked at him and asked "Ok what's the deal with the ladies over there giving you the death glare?"

Logan just gave him a cold look, that chilled his blood. 'Damn that frakker could stare.' Anders thought to himself.

Logan continued talking, while ignoring Anders "I'll click the radio once to confirm that everybody is strapped in. I'll ride co pilot with Boomer."

Anders smirked as he tried to bait Logan again "Using as little words as possible right?"

Logan just turned and walked away towards the front. Taking his seat next to Boomer he said "Alright Val, what's the plan?"

Boomer looked at him puzzled as she asked "What did you call me?"

Smirking Logan replied "I called you Val. You where used to be known as Valerii right? Well Valerie is a first-name where I come from. Boomer is a call sign or codename but not a name, you need one. I thought Valerie was a good one."

Boomer thought it over for a few moments then broke the silence with "I like it. Thank you. I still need a last name though."

Logan thought to himself 'Ah what the hell. It will do the kid good the have a fresh start.' before replying "Use Howlett. It's my family name. My real name is James Howlett, but I use just Logan codename Wolverine. It's not much, but you can use it if you want, kid"

The big smile he got in return was worth the effort of explaining. She jumped up, hugged him again and whispered "Thank you so much. You're the first to talk to me as a person since I found out I'm a Cylon."

Pulling back the hug, Logan lifted her face to look in his as he said "You're welcome kid. Now how about we blow this popsticle stand."

Nodding Boomer returned to her seat and started to explain while inputting the first coordinates "I've got 5 points calculated at this time. We need three more, but we could use 1 or 2 jumps between us and the reinforcements that are liable to arrive."

Logan nodded his head as he said with a command like voice "Right, plot jump coordinates for first jump. Jump on my command.". Logan clicked his radio while speaking.

After a few seconds a radio click was returned and everybody was ready. Boomer looked up at him and said "Ready".

Logan took the radio and spoke "Jumping in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, JUMP" and Boomer push the jump button.

* * *

Reaching the new location, Boomer immediately looked at the Draidis. Seeing it clear Boomer reported "Draidis clear. Entering next jump coordinates"

As she entered the first sequence Draidis sprang to life as about 18 signatures enter the Draidis.

Quickly returning her focus to the Draidis Boomer said "Looks like, 10, no 14, no 18 small vessels. Make that 18 Colonial Raptors. Those are the only ones with jump drives. Course and heading suggest they are heading for Caprica."

Logan frowned but said "Hail them, just identify yourself and us"

Nodding Boomer open a communications channel "This is heavy raider calling Colonial Raptor fleet. We mean you no harm. Please do not fire upon us. We are carrying survivors from Caprica."

Waiting a few seconds the answer came "This is captain Thrace of Raptor 257, this sounds like Boomer. Identify yourself and prove that you have survivors or we will open fire."

Boomer recognising the voice responded with a happy voice "This is indeed the Boomer you knew Starbuck, only this time I know what I am."

The cold response was a bit of a wake up call "Boomer, you have 2 minutes to prove that you are carrying survivors, I already know what you are."

Logan put a hand on Boomer's shoulder saying "Little touchy ain't she?"

Boomer blinked the tears away as she responded "No she has a right. I almost killed the person closest to a father to her. Hell I loved him as a commanding officer and I still tried to kill him."

Logan squeezed her shoulder and said "I know how it feeling, kid. But you're in control now, so how can we prove to her..."

Boomer look stopped the rest of his words. She immediately started rattling "Oh, how could I have forgotten. Logan asked Anders to come up front ASAP."

Instead of questioning her, Logan passed the request true the radio. Seeing Anders walking up, Boomer said in com "I have somebody here that wants to talk to you."

Giving the com to Anders she said "Just identify yourself and ask who you're speaking too."

Nodding Anders spoke "This is Samuel Anders, to whom am I speaking."

Hearing a relieved exhale followed by "Sam, this Kara. What are you doing on a raider? And is it true you are carrying the survivors of Caprica?"

Anders smile got wide as he replied "We on the raider to escape. Things got a little hot down on Caprica so yes we're carrying the survivors. And we got tired of waiting of your cute little ass to save us."

Behind Anders, Logan and Boomer exchanged a mouthing 'CUTE LITTLE ASS'. It took both of their willpower to keep from laughing.

Nodding towards the com, Logan and Boomer again focussed on what was said by Kara "We are on our way to pick you up. But apparently you found other means. Are there anymore on Caprica?"

Anders shook his head sadly, replying with a sad voice "No the ones on-board are all that was left as far as I know. It would have been less if not for Logan, but that's a long story."

Kara apparently agreed on not stalling as she replied "All right, let's get out of here. Sharon is plotting a course back as we speak. I'll transmit the coordinates to you. Let's get back to Galactica and the fleet and see from there."

Boomer took the com again and responded "Yes sir. Will follow your lead."

Logan lifted an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment.

Anders torn between wanting to talk to Kara and sitting down safely was still standing between Boomer and Logan.

Getting fed up Logan growled "Either talk to the girl or go sit down. She probably doesn't have time any ways with leading the fleet and jumping, so best choice is to sit down, relax and talk later."

Anders looked at Logan strangely for a while but apparently decided that the suggestion held some logic and went back. Logan couldn't resist shouting after him "If she calls again I'll tell her your busy, sitting on your ass"

Seeing the look Anders returned, Logan smirked as he thought 'Finally, some payback'

Boomer shook her head but was listening to the com attentively. Logan smell her and smelled the fear coming off her in buckets. Logan took one of her hands of the controls into his own and said "Don't worry kid, what ever happens, you're with me, as is Marian. You helped us and I don't forget such a thing."

Smiling her gratitude Boomer returned to the controls a bit less fearful. Logan thought to himself 'Damn when did I become a softy... if I ever get back, I'll have to check if I'm still the same person, coz this is crazy.'

Boomer received the coordinates and Logan checked the radio and called the jump again.

8 jumps later they suddenly got a Draidis full of colonial signatures and the com chattered "Alright survivors, welcome home. Boomer follow me to Galactica if you please."

Boomer responded an affirmative and followed Starbuck's Raptor, while they where escorted by 5 other Raptors.

The rest headed towards the other side of the fleet, where another battlestar was located.

Boomer forgot again as she chattered "Starbuck, did we find another battlestar. When? How?"

Getting no reply, Boomer felt a little lost thinking to herself 'I'm home, but it will never be home as it was again. I wish...'.

Logan saw the sad look but decided he couldn't change it, just keep her safe aboard the Galactica.

Starbuck was the first to set down. Boomer being Boomer half crashed the heavy raider into the deck and was surprised to hear the com said "You might be a Cylon, Boomer, but you still can't land if your life depended on it."

Feeling a little more a easy Boomer looked towards Logan, who just looked at her compassionately gesturing her to go first.

* * *

Most survivors where already off the ship when a grey old man, with a stick up his ass arrived with the marines.

Kara came rushing towards the survivors and immediately hugged Anders, which led the old man to look at Anders suspiciously. Seeming Marian and Valerie (Boomer), he got agitated and ordered the marines to restrain them.

Logan had enough and spoke out with a gravel voice "They're with me and they aren't going any ware with those clowns."

The old man spun around to Logan, who was now standing straight up and coiled for a fight. Anders called out "Logan", but Logan put up his hand as he said "No Sam, this walking liquor cabinet has to learn. And if he thinks his toy soldiers can take them, he's sorely mistaken. What are a couple of marines compared to the Cents I cut down on Caprica."

A few snorts where heard, one unmistakable being Starbuck. The old man visibly got angrier and was about to speak when Val put her hand on Logan's arm and pointed behind the old man. Seeing what she saw Logan pushed the old nag aside as if he where paper and knocked out 2 marines that tried to stop him rushing forward. On the back of the hanger deck a Raptor was getting loaded with passengers.

Logan lunged the last metre, pinning the woman against the Raptor while ejecting his claws around her neck. Growling, Logan spoke "Well well, if it isn't Cylon humanoid number 3 or should I call you D'Anna Bears? Hmm?"

The Cylon immediately reacted by hitting him in the stomach, not knowing the result than would follow. As her head came down on the deck the others reached where Logan was and saw the carnage.

The old man was about to explode as Anders said "A number 3, quick thinking Logan."

Turning towards Anders the old man asked with a voice full of contempt "Are you sure, she was a Cylon"

Anders nodded replying "We killed several of those models back on Caprica, well Logan did the most, but yes she was a Cylon"

Surprised the old man looked at Logan, but before he could speak a hand was put on his shoulder. An older man with dark hair came forward and said "Relax Saul, I'll take this one."

The old man apparently known as Saul stepped back, still not totally convinced. Logan could smell it, but he smelled something else...

Logan asked "Seen any caves with constellations with stars in them lately. With the same stars located on stones. With your son."

Now the old man looked surprised but if it wasn't for his sense of smell, Logan wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. The newcomer spoke "I'm Admiral Adama, in charge of this fleet. What's it I hear you not willing to give up the Cylons with you."

Logan said "They may be Cylons, but they are different from the others."

Adama interrupted "That's what they want you to think"

Logan glared back as he replied "Luckily I know it to be true, but I don't give a shit what you think. Either you let them aboard, under my guard and if they do anything to hurt anybody that didn't try to harm them first "SNIKT releasing a claw, Logan continued "I'll cut them up myself, but if anybody tries to hurt them" SNIKT then he released his other claws.

Adama, keeping a brave front, which Logan knew was a lie replied "Why would I trust you?"

Logan smirked at that and just pointed behind him where number 3 was laying "Well I can located the humanoid Cylons, even the ones you don't know and a lot more. For instance you recently been in contact with the other woman that was in the cave. Kara over there was in the cave."

Anders just looked puzzled, but Kara was looking wide-eyed at Logan. Adama mulled things over in his mind and suggested "Alright I'll take it under advisement, for now you and the 2 Cylons will have to be escorted to the brig"

Logan caught the smell of a lie and the sound of brig almost brought out his inner animal as he replied angrily "NO, no brig, or I'll just take the Raider and the girls and find my own way back to earth."

'Oh that got a reaction' Logan thought to himself. The whole group started to pump out surprise and confusion, but Anders responded the first "You never said you where from Earth?"

Logan looked at him with a grim smile and replied "You never asked"

Looking back at Adama, he recognised the scents coming from him and decided to finish this game "Look, I know you want to ask, so just ask but before you ask how and where I'll tell you this. When you activated the cave and teleported to earth, you teleported to another dimension of earth, where it's mostly the same but a little different. Me and a team-mate went to investigate and when my team-mate pressed a stone on the Capricorn constellation I was teleported to Caprica. Met up with a Six and some Cents and here I am. Ask Anders for the rest of the story"

Adama looked thoughtful. He knew damn well he couldn't let somebody walk off with knowledge of earth. Especially not with 2 enemies, but he also knew from what little he heard, he probably didn't have a chance in hell to stop him if he wanted to.

Releasing a sigh Adama asked "Would it be acceptable that we have you escorted to an old pilots room, just repaired from damage and have you wait there with the 2 'girls' till we can test everybody for more Cylons and hear their stories?"

Logan thought it over and concluded this was the safest way for this to end without casualties. The Adama guy is lucky Boomer and Anders spoke so highly about him, else it would have been a whole other deal.

Logan stook out hand and said "Name's Logan, codename Wolverine. I'll accept for now. But any tricks and the deaths are on your hands"

Taking the offered hand, Adama replied "Nothing will be tried, you have my word."

Nodding Logan stepped back, only to see Rianna step forward towards the Admiral as she spoke "Admiral, I respectfully request to be included with Logan and the 2 Cylons"

Looking at her, Adama asked "Why? You a Cylon too?"

Rianna gave him a stare that would have killed him if it could but said with a firm voice "No, but I'm with Logan".

Logan decided to help and said "And she's with me."

The tender look he received was almost good enough to make up for the trouble, but almost.

The Admiral tired from the whole affair said "Ok, anybody else?"

Anders looked at Logan and said "Sorry my friend but..."

Logan put up his hand and gave a look at Kara while he said smirking "I understand, I got to do what I got to do. And you have some time to catch up. Have fun."

Anders chuckled which earned him a hit on the shoulder by Kara. Leaving Anders to whine "Why me? He said it"

Kara held a straight face while replying "Well he could probably take me, you on the other hand..."

Anders pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Leaving Adama and Logan looking each other in the eyes and shaking their heads. Both thinking the same thing 'kids'

Adama spoke after a few seconds when Anders gave no attention on stopping "Alright let's get these people situated. Logan and" looking questionable at Rianna and got her name, so he continued " Rianna, Boomer and the other Cylon will be escorted to the old pilot room. The rest will be escorted to Life station. Make it happen people."

Adama and Logan nodded towards each other and Adama walked off. The old man, now a little cooled down, stepped in front of him and said "I'm Colonel Tigh, XO of this ship. You may have him fooled, but I'll be damned if I let you walk all over this ship before..."

Hearing a SNIKT his eyes widened as Logan said with a cold hard voice "I don't give a flying fuck about your ship. I wanted to leave, Adama wouldn't have it. Now I suggest you stop treating me and do your job, else you might be singing a different tune."

Barely containing his anger, Tigh stalked off, but not before ordering the marines instructions.

Walking back to the raider Logan said to Val and Marian "Well kids, we can stay for now. You'll have to stick with me and Rianna but it's a start."

Both nodded and fell in line with him and Rianna as the marines led them to the old pilot chamber.

Logan's smirk was once again in place as he thought to himself 'That Tigh character reminds me of one-eye. Gonna love pissing him off.'


	10. Chapter 10 An offer you can't refuse

Hope this is updating fast enough. Just kidding. This will have to do for a few days probably. Lots of things coming up.

Just wanted to have a conclusion to what they where going to do.

* * *

Got a nice compliment from thecomputeroom. So thank you.

Enjoy the continuing story... :D

* * *

Chapter 10 – An offer you can't refuse

Inside the room 6 bunks where located. The old pilot room smelled of cleaning fluids and welding. 'Was probably made ready for more pilots' Logan thought to himself. Rianna and Marian sat down on one of the bunks, but Val kept walking about.

Logan ignored the smells from the room as he concentrated on the other side of the hatch. 'Hmm 4 soldiers, Adama better be straight about it.' Logan thought. Smelling blood Logan smirked as he thought 'Oh, he put one of the soldiers I decked earlier outside. Smart one. He'll know better'

Val continued her pacing which began to bother Logan a bit, so he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders as he spoke "Sit down, kid. Relax. Take a nap or something. Nothing is going to happen for a while. The four marines outside are guarding us, nothing more."

Val looked at him and nodded getting into a lower bunk. Rianna spoke to Logan "This is all nice and well, but we could use some food and water or something."

Logan nodded and replied "Your right, I'll go ask, stay put. I don't want any happy trigger finger marine putting a bullet into anyone of you."

At Rianna's nod Logan walked towards the door. Gave a loud thump and then opened it.

The marine who he had taken down spoke to him "Is there something you need?"

Smelling apprehension and a little curiosity, Logan was surprised to find no anger. Deciding to mend some fences Logan said "First of all, sorry about the hit. But you understand I couldn't let that Cylon walk away." Growling a bit, Logan startled the other marines but the one in front of him just smirked.

Logan smirked back and "What's you name, kid? You're the only one of the bunch who ain't jumpy"

The marine his smirk grew larger as he responded "Sergant Terlan, sir. What yours?"

Smelling the challenge Logan responded "Well sarge, they call me Wolverine, but the name is Logan"

Terlan's smirk disappeared as he asked "You a pilot, that you have a call sign?"

Shaking his head Logan replied "Nah, just a nickname."

Nodding Terlan caught on and he changed the topic "What can I do for you sir?"

Logan gave the kid points mentally on his quick think and decided to be honest with him "Well sarge, the thing is, we've just come from a fight, so we're hungry and thirsty. We could use some bandages and water to clean some wounds too."

Terlan thought it over but shook his head replying "I'm sorry, sir. Under orders to guard the door with at all cost."

Logan thought it over and suggested "I'll make you a deal. You send 2 of the others to get food, water and bandages and I'll head back in. You'll point your guns at the door. If anybody tires to open it on the other side, you put them full of lead.". Thinking to himself 'kid, doesn't have to know that lead won't do shit to me'.

After several moments of thinking it over Terlan agreed and said "If you give me your word you won't try any thing, I'll will 2 immediately."

Sticking out his hand Logan said "deal" and they shook hands. Logan headed back inside and waited for the marines to return, warning the others to stay away from the door. Rianna and Marian where talking again and Valerie was sleeping.

* * *

Seeing Val turning and tossing Logan walked over and started to speak in a soft voice while cradling her in his arms "Easy there, kid. Your safe. Northing's going to happen". After a minute or so Valerie returned to a peaceful slumber again.

Shaking his head Logan stood again after laying Val back softly. As he got up, he saw Rianna and Marian looking at him strangely so he decided to ask "What's the matter, ladies, never seen anybody sooth somebodies nightmares?"

Rianna was the first to speak "Not like that. You're treating her like a small child, like your daughter or something. How is that?". Marian suddenly kept quiet, but it was obvious she wanted to know as well.

So Logan decided to tell them his story. Explaining about mutants, his skeleton. How his memory had been removed, how he had to learn becoming human again after losing his memory. How he had been a weapon for some organisation with consent or free will.

Logan finished his story with "And as for treating her like a daughter, well she's had a rough deal. She knows what it is to be human, but she isn't and can't do anything about it. She's home but everybody she knows looks different at her. It's different from you Marian, you knew who you where. She on the other hand believed she was human and kept feeling the dark thoughts. Now she is in control, but nobody will ever believe her at face value. Except for me, but I have the added advantage that I know when somebody is tell the truth. For that reason alone I gave her the name Valerie Howlett. Howlett is my family name and I hope she will see it at a second chance to build something for herself."

Logan still not completely done continued "I offered you the same chance, Marian, so if you want you could use the same last name. At least in name you'll be family."

As Marian heard those words, she broke down. Rianna looked at Logan with pride and gave Marian a hug while whispering comforting words. After a few minutes of sobbing, Marian looked Logan in the face. Logan wiped the last tears from her face saying "No reason to cry, darling. I just want to give you the same chance I got.". Nodding Marian enveloped Logan in a hug and whispered a thank you in his ear.

Logan just rolled his eyes thinking 'I've really gone soft. I think I need to hit something again soon or they'll have to mob me up.'

Sitting back on the bunk Marian looked over at Valerie and said "I would be honoured to carry your name. You have given us hope and self-worth. Thank you."

Logan shook his head replying "Hope maybe, but self-worth is something you give yourself. Sometimes you just need somebody to show you how."

Hearing the guards returning Logan spoke "The guards with the food are coming back. Wait here a sec while I go get the food"

Logan stayed true to his word and did touch the door until a loud knock was heard. Terlan was standing there with food, water bottles and a first aid kit in his hands smirking. Taking the stuff Logan stated "Why did you give the stuff, another guy brought them here"

Looking a little puzzled but still grinning Terlan responded "Well it seems that you made an impression down on the Hanger deck. Hope it's enough. It will have to do for now."

Logan looked over the stuff and responded with a grunted 'Thank you' as he closed the hatch.

Walking over to the ladies, he was surprised to find Val awake and sitting up. "Good to see you up. Get that table over there will ya. Then you gals can get some chow."

Looking at Rianna he said "And you young lady, you're bandages need changing. It might be stitched but it needs to been cleaned around it."

Apparently she thought back to the last time he changed her bandages and she became beet red again. Marian noticed this and wondered what had happened, but decided to help saying "After some food I'll help her. You can get some rest."

Logan got the hint 'you can turn your back, while we change the bandages and talk'

Shaking his head he sat down at the table with Val. Marian and Rianna soon joined. Talking casual while they ate. Rianna recounted the story of what Logan told her and Marian to Valerie, who stared at Logan the entire story with eyes full of tears.

Logan gave a her a sad smile and continued to eat. When they where done eating, there was a knock on the door. Logan sniffed and said "Don't worry, it's Doc. Probably to check on you Rianna."

Opening the door, Logan wasn't surprised to see Terlan standing next to the doctor. Doc spoke "Hello Logan, I've been asked to sit with the girls while you visit the Admiral. The marine that escorted me will escort you back."

Logan thought it over and said "Though luck, I'm the only protection these girls have. I ain't leaving them without it."

Terlan handed him a handgun and said "Give that to one of the girls. It won't be enough to stop many people but it should give you time enough to get here in case of trouble"

Logan gave the man a pointed stare, while smelling his scent. "No deciet, a little fear, but mostly concern and pride" thought Logan.

Logan nodded let the doctor step in and told Terlan he would be right back.

Walking towards the girls Logan said "Change of plan, girls. It seems Doc is here to check up on Rianna and has been asked to stay here while I talk to the Admiral."

Smelling the fear from Boomer, Logan continued "Knowing that would leave you two vulnerable, so..." handing Boomer the gun " said to give one of you the gun. It won't stop a full assault, but will give time for me to get here and deal with any eventualities.

Seeing and smelling that Val was placated, Logan walked over to Rianna kissed her and murmured "Now, you should have let me done it. Would have been much more fun."

Getting the responding blush again, Logan smirked and said "See yah in a while, kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

As Logan was almost out of the hatch, he heard Valerie quip "Like that leaves anything."

Letting out a laugh Logan entered the hallway. Terlan was still standing there with a new marine and said "This is corporal Venner. He'll escort you to Admiral Adama. You have my word, as long as I'm standing here, no harm will come to them."

Logan nodded and turned to Venner saying "I'm Logan, lead the way". Both of them made their way through the ship. When Logan and Venner stepped in CIC, Logan was officially impressed but didn't let it show.

* * *

Venner led him to a door near the end of CIC and knocked.Hearing the Admiral voice say "Enter", Logan concluded that this was the Admiral's personal quarters. Entering Logan noticed the homey feel the quarters had and mused 'Hmm probably lived on-board for a few years for sometime now.'

The corporal came to attention and some forgotten reflexes of Logan followed suit. Grunting Logan took his natural I'm pissed of look and cursed himself for letting his mind wander.

Admiral Adama noticed the reflex but dismissed the corporal, leaving only Adama and Logan.

Logan looked around and asked "Where's cueball?"

Seeing a confused look on Adama's face he explained "Mister I'm a walking liquor cabinet XO, I will threaten anybody who doesn't do as I say"

Giving Logan a hard look Adama responded "The XO is busy with ships business, but hearing Samuel's story I decided to talk to you first."

Grunting Logan sat down across from Adama and said "You wanted to talk, so talk"

The admiral looked up at Logan searching his eyes for something while saying "I will as soon as my other guest has arrived."

So they waited, it wasn't long until a knock was heard. Logan caught the scent and said "Your son is here"

Looking at Logan in surprise, Adama said "Enter" and indeed Lee Adama entered.

Walking towards his father and the guest, Lee said "You wanted to speak to me, Admiral?"

Adama looked towards his son and said "Yes, Lee. I want you to meet somebody. This is Logan, who according to Samuel Anders, single handedly killed over a thousand Centurions and able to find humanoid Cylons in a matter of seconds instead of days."

Turning to Logan again he said "This is Lee Adama, Commander of the Pegasus. A Battlestar we recently ran across. After several failed leaderships, Lee was the only person good enough to get the job done."

Lee put his hand out towards Logan and Logan took it while eyeing him up and down. Logan said "So you where the son down in the cave on Kobol."

Lee gave Logan a searching look but couldn't find anything so he asked "How do you know that."

His father answered instead "It seems Logan investigated a dimension transport on Earth and somehow ended up on Caprica."

Lee looked at Logan with suspicion and asked "And how do we know you are telling the truth?"

Logan just lifted an eyebrow smelling the suppressed anger and resentment coming of this young man.

Adama hearing the hostility in Lee's voice explained "Samuel Anders explained everything that happened on Caprica and I'm inclined to believe him. Especially when Logan here, took out a Cylon operative only minutes after arriving."

That shook Lee to the core. Logan caught the change in his scent, from anger to fear to confusion and now wariness. Lee looked at Logan while he said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come on so strong. I've..."

Logan interrupted him "Don't worry kid, I like it when people talk what they think, instead of hiding behind words. Off course do it again and I might just teach you a thing or two about manners.". That last part was repeated with a challenge in his voice.

Lee looked Logan up and down and said "Gym, after this meeting.". Logan nodded.

The admiral shook his head, but thought to himself 'Let Lee learn his lesson now, don't judge a book by his cover.' so he coughed and said "Well if you two are done, challenging each other, I would like to continue this meeting."

Lee looked sheepishly at his Father, but Logan who smelled the humour in the Adama's scent just smirked.

Sitting down again, Adama started "Before we discuss why I asked you hear, let's first talk about the girls that are with you. Rianna off course is free to go as she pleases, as long as she doesn't wander into restricted areas. But the two Cylons you have..."

Lee jumped up at that and started to sputter, but his father's hand stalled him while Adama continued "You can understand we can't have enemy agents running around. Especially on a military ship and we have limited man power so can't guard you and them continuously. For a solution, I want to suggest we move the Sharon we have in a specialized cell in with you and the girls and move those guards in the hall."

Logan thought it over and said "I have no problem with that, but know this, if Sharon hurts one of my girls, I won't hesitate" and he released his right claws.

Hearing Lee gasp Logan looked at him and said "Don't worry, kid. I wasn't planning on using it on you. I only do that when you get me mad."

Lee a little intimidated could only nod, which led the Admiral fake a cough to hide his smile.

Logan continued looking back at Adama "And leave Terlan, he's the only one of the pansies who has the brains as where to talk and where to threaten."

Adama replied "That can be arranged. Would you mind if Sharon's boyfriend a pilot, Helo, sometimes visits her?"

Logan shook his head as he replied "As long as he keeps it at normal hours, doesn't bother the other's I don't give a damn. But same rule applies to him, hurt one of my girls, get hurt."

Adama shook his head, but knew better than to argue. Lee on the other hand got a little tired of hearing it and said "Why do you threaten everybody like that?"

Logan smirked at him as he replied "Well it's saves a lot of unnecessary talking and makes people think before they do something. A little fear keeps most people sharp and those who doesn't well not my problem"

Swallowing hard Lee looked at Logan with a strange look and the scent his was giving off was so confused even Logan had trouble figuring out what he was on about. Logan decided to give the kid an out "Kid, You didn't know all this before you challenged me, I give you the chance to back out now, no harm no foul"

Adama shook his head, he knew better. 'Especially now Lee would want to test him' Adama thought to himself. Hearing the same sentiment voiced by Lee, Adama decided to continue with the business on hand "Now that's sorted, I'll get to the point. Samuel Anders hinted that you had someway of detecting humanoid Cylons. You yourself said so when we met, so my question to you is, how?"

Logan thought about the question and about how much he wanted to say about himself. After a while Logan decided to tell him "Well I have a enhanced sense of smell. I smell as sharp as a dog or wolf.". Seeing the confused faces Logan explained "An animal back home who has a keep sense of smell and was used for the hunt in old days."

Logan continued "Because of this, I can smell a lot of things, including the artificial blood that runs through a Cylon body. In an open field I can probably pick out a Cylon a kilometre away, on-board Galactica, it will be probably more like 100 metres."

Both Adama's where now looking wide-eyed at Logan and it was Lee to respond first "Is that an ability all humans on earth have?"

Logan shook his head explaining "Nah, you not only jumped the distance but also into a dimension where humans have evolved with an extra gene. This gene gives different people different abilities. Mine are an advanced healing factor and some animal like senses."

Lee looked thoughtful at that, but didn't continue the line of questioning, so Adama picked up again "Well that is a use full ability for us, as you can probably guess. We know that at least 8 humanoid Cylon models are somewhere in the fleet. I should say 7 now, god knows where. If you are willing I would like to appoint you a special commission of Cylon Specialist. But know to the public as an advisor to me and only answerable to me."

Logan stared at the man, taking in his scent and listing to his heartbeat to try to find out his motives. Smell was worry, pride, honesty and concern and his heartbeat wasn't much above normal. Logan thought he was telling the trust so he asked "Would I have to wear a monkey suit like you and the kid?"

Adama looked at him pointedly and said "I know you have military training, but no that would warn any agents of your arrival. I want you, if you accept, to travel throughout the fleet and checkout all the ships for agents. Some men will be assigned to you to help."

Logan looked at him hard and said "No men, I work alone. Trust me when I say, I can handle anything those spies throw at me."

Adama shook his head and said "No, I can't let you kill all the Cylon's, we need information on what they have done."

Logan in turn shook his head as he replied "Well than you out of luck, unless you let me dismember them a little, they won't talk. Trust me, I tried"

Lee became pale next to him and began to smell of fear, but the old man smelled almost like approval. Logan spoke up "But if you want me to take somebody with me, I'll take Val."

Adama looked at him puzzled as he asked "Who's Val?"

Logan said "Valerie Howlett, used to be your Boomer, but learned that she was a Cylon. She didn't want to be a Cylon but couldn't be a human, so decided to blow up the farms on Caprica. They, Val as well as Marian where going to blow themselves up with all the farms. I met them there and questioned them. Found out their intentions and offered them a chance to make something of their lives. Boomer grabbed it immediately, just glad somebody was treating her as a person and Marian followed."

Seeing that both men where now listening attentively Logan continued "Taking their heavy raider we landed at the space port, loaded Anders and the guys and set a nuke to blow. Also taking two more nukes. After the fight at our base we lifted off Caprica and a basestar was in orbit. Boomer explained what you did at Kobol and we decided to try it again. Once we destroyed the basestar, we jumped to the first location heading towards Kobol when we met your force. As you hear, Val saved our lives several times now and I know I can trust her. Now the question is, how bad do you want to get rid of your spies. I'll only take the job if Val's my partner, else we'll just leave."

Adama knowing several things about Logan's way of doing things from Anders, looked thoughtful, while Lee was again jumping to conclusions asking "And you think we just let you leave. Especially with our enemies. You are even crazier than you look"

Logan snapped at that a said "Don't know what your problem is, kid, but wait for the gym to get that out of your system. And if you think you can stop me, you got another thing coming."

Adama put up his hand to stop the argument from continuing as he said "All right, but corporal Venner goes with you. He'll keep an eye on Valerie while giving you an extra hand."

Logan thought a minute and said "Alright, you got a deal. I'll start tomorrow. But before I do anything, I would like a shower and so would the girl. Some fresh clothes wouldn't hurt either."

Adama replied "I'll have some standard issue tanks, shirts and pants delivered to the room and then have the marines escort you to the showers. It's mixed you'll just have to make do, just as the pilots."

Logan smirked at that saying "Well I won't mind, but the girls won't like the marines ogling them in the showers, so they'll have to stay outside."

Nodding Adama put out his hand and as Logan grabbed it said "Welcome to the fleet, Cylon Specialist Logan."

Lee didn't shake his hand again but gave him a salute, which Logan returned. Adama spoke up again "Lee, will escort you back and I go call about those clothes."

Nodding Logan got up turned to the hatch. Lee looked at his father for a moment then followed.

* * *

Reaching the hatch Logan asked smirking "You still want to head to the gym?"

Looking straight into Logan's eyes Lee just nodded and indicated with his hands to follow him. Heading towards the gym, Logan suddenly got a whiff of a scent and called out "Hold up , Lee. There's something here"

Lee looked back confused but waited to see what Logan was up to. Logan headed off towards storage rooms, reaching one he said to Lee "There's a humanoid Cylon in there, together with a human. The human is called chief, I can hear them talking."

Surprised Lee grabbed for his gun and wanted to open the door, Logan held him back saying "Don't. He doesn't know we know. You ask to talk to the chief, I'll take out the Cylon."

Seeing that Lee was about to comment, Logan amended "I'll incapacitate him, not kill him, alright?". Nodding Lee reached for the door and opened it.

Inside was the chief and the chaplain. Lee held his cool and ordered "Chief, the Admiral wants to see you. This will have to wait."

The chief immediately stood and walked towards the door. The chaplain on the other hand just look a little irritated at the interruption. Lee nodded to the chaplain and led the Chief outside while Logan remained. As the hatch closed Logan said "Can't we've met father, but then again I don't meet Cylons for a hobby"

The chaplain stood angry but his scent told another story 'surprise and even a little fear'.

Logan smirked and let the man think he was talking to anybody else, after venting 30 seconds by the chaplain he had enough and Logan released his claws.

Seeing them the chaplain changed his tactics. He rushed Logan, not a smart thing to do. Logan just stepped aside and gave him a hard hit in the back of the neck. Propelling the chaplain into the door hard. GONG.

Logan smirked 'Sounded like a Chinese gong there.'. Seeing the chaplain dropping to the ground Logan sighed thinking 'Damn can't even fight right. Damn Cylons'

Lee who had told chief to stay put and called the marines, was just by the door when he heard a loud gong. Listening he could not make out more sounds, so he decided to shout "LOGAN, YOU ALL RIGHT?".

Hearing a grunt, the response followed "Yeah and stop shouting. I can hear you breathing, let alone shouting. Seems the good father had a run in with the door and decided to take a nap."

Lee shook his head, the man was insane, but good. Opening the hatch, Lee saw the site of Logan sitting on the Cylon with his arms on his back. One set of claws around his neck, limiting the chaplain's movement.

In all his years, Lee had never seen anybody so restrained as the chaplain was now. Logan seeing the impressed face of Lee, smirked and said "This ain't impressive kid, just basic combat training at home."

Lee nodded and replied "Marines are on their way, should be here any second."

Hearing footsteps fast approaching Logan said "They just arrived."

Turning towards the door, Lee was surprised to see the marines just arriving. After giving a puzzled look towards Logan, Lee ordered "Take the chaplain to the brig. He's a Cylon, so use extreme caution. If he makes a wrong move, shoot to kill"

The marines left with the prisoner, leaving Lee, Logan and Chief. Looking towards the Chief, Logan saw great desperation on his face and his smell was full of confusion, fear and self contempt. "What's you problem chief. He's a Cylon, you ain't. You can't blame yourself for listening to common sense, even if it comes from a unlikely source."

The chief looked shocked at Logan's words but his scent relaxed a bit so Logan continued "Now I don't know what you did, but self pity ain't the answer. Face the fears or whoever you wronged and make things right."

Nodding was the only thing the chief could do, to this stranger who said exactly the words he was afraid to say to himself.

Logan said "There's no place like the present, so get going chief."

Chief started to sputter, but Lee said "I could make it an order, chief?"

Looking down at the floor the Chief nodded and walked out of the hatch towards Life station.

Lee said "Taking down the Cylon was impressive, but what you did for the Chief was amazing. With a few words, you turned his inner demons into perspective and hopefully he'll be able to get over it."

Logan just grunted and walked out the hatch, leaving Lee trailing behind him. Walking next to Logan again Lee fired his questions "How did you know ...". Logan put up his hand and said "I told you about my sense of smell. I caught a whiff of his scent when we walked down the hallway. Followed the scent and tada another Cylon bites the dust."

Lee looked at Logan and said "Well seeing as this was a delay, we probably should get going to your room, or else the women will be surprised by the clothes and marines."

Logan looked at Lee a second, but decided to agree. Nodding his answer, he headed towards his room. Lee noticed that for a new person, Logan had an exceptional sense of direction, because he almost headed in a straight line towards his room. 'Must be his sense of smell' mused Lee.

* * *

Reaching the corridor where the room was located Logan and Lee where surprised to find the marines gone and the hatch a bit open.

Logan heard the shuffling of feet and grunting inside and hurried to find...

* * *

Again a cliff hanger sorry boys and girls, but have to give myself a break. Saw the ending of season 2, don't know if I like it yet, so from now on expect some changes.

See ya soon, Vipe


	11. Chapter 11 You got to be kidding me

Thx for the kind reviews. Love the guessing game... see below if your right :D

Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 11 – You got to be kidding me

Logan had prepared himself for the worst, but finding 4 marines holding Valerie and an Sharon from each other while the other two women just sat there looking shocked, wasn't something he was prepared for thinking 'You got to be kidding me' and he let out a laugh so hard it startled everybody in the room. Terlan was the first to recover and asked "Good to see you sir, on orders of the Admiral, we transported Sharon here. Could you help us out here?"

Lee arrived behind Logan, shocked at the scene and couldn't help but laugh with Logan and at the almost desperate tone of the marine. Logan on the other hand gained control of himself and walked towards Valerie and Sharon as he spoke "Alright ladies, what's this, having a good fight, without me to watch? You should be ashamed of yourselves".

The big smirk on Logan's face did nothing to help the situation, only that Valerie gave him a death glare and Sharon on the other hand just stared at him puzzled. Logan continued "Now how about we play nice, seeing as we are all going to be bunkmates for the near future. If not, I'll solve this fight..." ejecting a set of claws and holding those between the women while he went on " and trust me, it won't be pretty"

Seeing the claws made Valerie get her emotions under control and stopped struggling against the 2 marines. Logan smelled the change in them and thought 'The kid still has a lot to learn, but it will do'. Looking at Sharon he said "Well darling, what about you?".

Logan was surprised that the anger faded to indifference and almost no emotion what so ever and thought 'What the hell happened to her to be so cold. She just doesn't care. When she was angry, it was probably just to vent about whatever caused this.' But Sharon also stopped struggling so Logan sheathed his claws and motioned the marines to release the girls.

Look at the two women, who where glaring at each other, Logan shook his head and said to Terlan "Go, I'll handle this. Should there ever be a next time, you have my permission to tie them to the bunk if necessary and get somebody to call me?"

Nodding Terlan motioned the marines to leave as he replied "Will do, just glad you where here this time sir. Didn't want to do something, we might regret."

Logan understood the underlying 'Didn't want to get Logan angry, good' message loud and clear. Nodding his head Logan said "Thanks. Good call."

Terlan's smirk was back on his face as he said "Good Luck, sir" and he left.

Leaving Logan, the girls and Sharon and off course Lee. Who had an amused face throughout all of this. Logan noticed the expression on Lee's face and decided to yank his chain and said "Alright ladies, now that we had our fun, I would like you to meet somebody."

Only now registering the visitor Valerie got wide-eyed as she stood to attention and said "It's good to see you again Captain... no Commander Adama, sir."

Logan shook his head at the protocol and looked towards Sharon, who gave no outside or inner reaction.

Lee on the other hand looked a little uncomfortable at the salute, but returned it any ways while asking "Am I to understand you are a downloaded version of the model, that was on-board 2 years and tried to kill my father?"

Now Val had that hurt look again on her face, which made Logan step in "Yeah that's true, difference is, she didn't know then what she was, so couldn't control it. Now she knows and can keep it in control"

Lee stared hard at Valerie but didn't respond. Seeing as Lee wasn't about to comment, Logan decided to introduce everybody else. After introductions where done Logan turned to Sharon and he said "The admiral suggested you could bunk here. I don't know what's been done to you, what made you so cold and I don't really care. You will behave or you'll deal with me. Understood?"

Sharon looked at him with a searching look and asked "Who the frak are you and why are you bunking with 2 known Cylons? If one of the models stills thinks she's human"

Logan gave a stare that made her uncomfortable as he responded with a deadly voice "You off all people should know, what she's going through, but instead you lash out because you're hurt. Don't think I didn't notice, you weren't even angry with her, just with the world"

That earned him a surprised stare by Sharon, who didn't know what to think of this stranger with claws. Logan smelled the air for scents and was pleased to see some reaction come from Sharon now. 'curiosity, surprise and anger but not at him, wait a minute what is it I smell, damn' Logan though and said "You've had a child, recently didn't you? Something happened didn't it?"

'Oh that was it alright, the angry smell came out in force' and Sharon attacked Logan, putting her hands around his throat. Lee was about to step in, as was Val, when Logan grunted "Don't. She needs to do this".

Sharon kept her hands around his throat as she hissed "They killed her. They killed Hera." over and over again.

Instead of dealing with the treat, Logan put his arms around her back and pulled her close. Into an involuntary hug and due to Logan's enhanced strength Sharon couldn't hold the choking lock around his neck. While he hugged her Logan said in a comforting voice "I don't know if they did or didn't but you can't shut yourself down because of that. Hera wouldn't want that, nor would Helo"

Hitting his chest as best she could, she responded with "How would you know, you weren't there"

Logan eyes now got troubled with shadows of the past as he replied "I had to kill the woman I loved more than life it self with these" ejecting one set of claws again, he continued "She was poisoned and it would have eaten her alive, so she asked for a mercy kill. Thing is, she didn't know she was pregnant, I did. So I had to kill the woman I loved and my own child, before some poison would have taken them in a terrible way. So don't talk to me about not knowing."

Hearing gasps from all around the room, Sharon was glad she wasn't the only one startled by this information. Sharon stopped struggling and looked into his face with tears in her eyes while asking "But how did you get past it? I could have never done something like that and live with myself, I don't know how to go on even now."

Logan swiped some of the tears with one hand as he replied "One day at a time, kid and you're lucky, you have somebody that loves you. Let him in, don't shut him out. Don't let Hera, destroy what was the reason Hera came to be."

Enveloping her in a hug again, he wasn't surprised when he felt her body break down in sobs. Logan looked towards Lee and saw the compassion written there. Nodding towards the hatch, Lee got the message, gave a nod of goodbye and left.

The three other women where awfully quiet, but Logan was glad for it as he thought 'Sharon needed this. Nobody even thought on giving her, something simple as a hug. Maybe Helo did, but he probably wasn't allowed. Well that's about to change. Off course I'll have to talk to the kid, before I even let him near her, but that's something for later.'

Hearing the sobs decrease, he was surprised to find Valerie crouching next to him and reaching out to Sharon's shoulder to squeeze it compassion. Sharon looked up to see, her copy, but not the same looking at her with compassion. Valerie said "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Can't have you messing up Logan's shirt. Rianna might get jealous."

* * *

Gently helping her counterpart up Valerie, let her to her bunk and started to clean her face with some water from before, which reminded Logan about the clothes and showers. So he turned towards Rianna and Marian asking "Did anyone drop off fresh clothes?" 

Rianna responded "No, they only brought the other Cylon inside. Who is she Logan?"

Logan could have hit himself on the head. 'I've should have asked, or at least let them know.' he thought. Answering Rianna, Logan said "As you can see, she's another Sharon Valeri model, but she not unlike Valerie over there, chose to leave her people. She only did it for the love for Helo and her unborn child. Apparently she lost it somehow, don't know the exact details, but I'll find out later."

Rianna nodded and said "So what's going to happen now?"

Logan explained the what he had talked about with the Admiral, his position and what was to come. Marian asked "What about me? What can I do, I can't just sit here and do nothing, I want to help."

Logan looked at her and asked "Well, that's going to depend on what your skills are. Val, I know, has military training and probably will stay in the Raptor with the marine the whole time, so Val will get to go, but is still to recognisable to the people. We can't have the mass get their hands on her and try something. With the two of you together off ship, the chances increase dramatically."

Marian thought about it while Rianna asked "And what about me?". Logan smiled as he said "Well they got an opening as for deckhands and you probably want to test for Viper/Raptor flying capabilities. I know how you like to tinker with mechanics, so you probably want to sign up for that."

Rianna looked at him suspiciously and asked "Why don't you want me to try out for flying, Logan?"

Logan's lost his smirk and got a grim face while he answered "Well darling, I just found you, just don't want to lose you."

A little placated Rianna sat back, but the glare she gave told Logan that he shouldn't push his luck. Marian on the other hand was done thinking and said "For the Cylons I used to be an infiltrator getting information anyway possible. You could say a spy, but in direct combat situation's I'm not really trained. I have basic mechanical knowledge, but have a very good understanding of all kinds of software and encryption technology. I just don't know what I could do, that they would let me."

Logan thought it over and couldn't think of anything on the top of his head so he answered "I can't either yet, I'll run it by the Admiral and see what we can find for you."

Marian nodded and relaxed a bit. Logan looked at Rianna again and asked "So what do I ask the Admiral about you. Do you want to try flying? Or go tinker down in the Hanger bay?"

Rianna stared at Logan before answering, I want to try out for flying Raptors, the vertigo of Vipers is a little much for me, but I should be able to handle a Raptor. If that doesn't succeed I can always go tinkering full time. But until I've taken the test, I'm willing to help out on deck off course."

Nodding Logan got up and walked over to Valerie and Sharon. Who now where talking about experiences. With his enhanced hearing he heard Valerie's description of himself "Logan is a mutant, a human with enhanced abilities. Acting all angry and such, but he was the first human to treat me like a person and protected me when we landed here. Even threatened Tigh. On Caprica he took on entire battalions of Centurions, just to give the rest of us, time to get on the heavy raider. He's strong, loyal and a good leader. Probably one of the best I ever seen. Even Adama could learn something from him. But I warn you. Don't lie or get him angry, because when he's angry there isn't much that can stop him"

Logan smirked at the description. 'Most he could agree with but the leader part? You got to be kidding, kid.' Logan thought. Reaching them he said "Now that's more like it. Talking instead of fighting. Should you ladies get more urges to fight though. Let me know, I'll arrange some mud, we could make it a mud fight."

Valerie snorted and Sharon looked at him with righteous indignation, which off course Logan couldn't help and try to provoke her further with "What, you shy on bikini wrestling, Sharon?"

The hit to the head was a surprise, but it wasn't Sharon, it was Rianna, who said "Knock it off, Logan. Or I'll give you some wrestling."

Rather then being intimidated, Logan pulled her close and whispered "Is that a promise?".

Rianna got a nice shade of red again and the rest of the group started to laugh. Logan informed Valerie and Sharon about the shower trip and was surprise to hear from Sharon "Thank god, finally a shower. Sponge bath get tiresome after sometime."

Biting back the comment, Logan just tried to smile innocently, but seeing Rianna's glare, he knew she caught his thoughts. 'Damn, can't even make fun of anybody any more' Logan thought, but instead of releasing Rianna, whom he still was holding he started playing with a lock of her hair.

Which in turn lead Sharon to ask "So what's with you two? Married, Together, friends with benefits? What?". Logan only snickered and was about to reply when there knock on the door.

* * *

As Logan walked to the door, he heard Rianna explain to which he thought 'Good timing, whom ever that is. Not in the mood for girl talk right now. I must be crazy to agree to bunk with not 1 but 3 women.'

Opening the hatch, he saw Corporal Terlan standing there with a large young man. 'This must be Helo' Logan guessed. Corporal Terlan stepped aside and let the man introduce himself. Which he did "Hello sir, I'm Lieutenant Karl Agathon, call sign Helo. I was told Sharon was located here and I wondered if...".

He suddenly got a little afraid, which Logan's nose picked up on. So Logan answered "Well let's step outside and talk a bit. There was some commotion a little while back, but it has been resolved."

Telling to the inside he would be right back, Logan stepped out in the hallway and led Helo away from the marines. When reaching out of earshot position, Logan started "I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it is to lose a child, nobody should go true that."

Surprised and shocked Helo started to get tears in his eyes as he said "So she told you? She wouldn't talk to me. She shot me out. I was so afraid I would lose her. I can't lose her too after losing Hera."

Logan put his hand on his shoulder and could see the love the young man carried for Sharon in his eyes. That alone made him reply with "Well kid, it's normal for mother's who lost their child to blame everybody and everything. It just takes time. But they made a mistake, not letting you in with her. To comfort her during her time of need."

As Helo started to sputter, Logan put up his hand and continued "I know she's a Cylon and a probable threat to the fleet, but a mother is a mother. After losing one of her one, she need somebody familiar to help her. Now she got a shock therapy a la Logan. Which isn't the most health way of dealing with it, but it working luckily."

Helo looked at him with barely contained rage as he asked "What did you do?"

Holding up his hands in mock defeat, Logan explained "I didn't do anything, Sharon and Valerie, the reloaded Boomer that was here for 2 years, where fighting, which the marines tried to break up. I just stepped in said something to both of them to calm them down and noticed the anger coming of Sharon. After pushing some buttons, she attacked me."

Wide-eyed Helo was looking at him and asked "Why would you provoke her? And how is it, you're still standing"

Logan gave a grim smile "I needed to get her so angry that she would snap, let go of the emotions she was trying to deny. Else she once again would have become the enemy and I can't let an enemy near this ship."

With even bigger eyes Helo nodded and was uncertain to speak, which he didn't have to. Logan just went on "After pushing her to the brink of anger, I told her some truths about life and about myself, which made her break down. This was probably the first time she let herself feel something, since the death of Hera. Valerie is taking care of her now. What I need you to do, is walk in there and just hold her. Grieve for your child together and talk. The other girls and I will try to keep out it as much we can. It's a pilot bunk room, so not much privacy, but better than the cage she was confined to."

Helo nodded still with tears in his eyes and looked straight at Logan while swallowing hard, speaking in a whisper "Thank you. For doing this and helping Sharon. You don't know what it..."

Squeezing his shoulder Logan nodded and led Helo back to the hatch. Turning toward Corporal Terlan he said "Helo is allowed to visit Sharon any normal time, so don't hesitate on letting him in."

Turning towards Helo he added "You better knock and wait for answer. There are 3 women in there, they are liable to kill us if we walk in unannounced."

Terlan, Helo and Logan exchanged a knowing grin and Logan knocked and waited for an answer. Hearing the ok, Logan motioned Helo to go first, while he turned back to Terlan and asked "Did Adama tell you about the shower trip?"

Terlan nodded and said "Yes, sir. In about 20 minutes the pilots from CAP should be done and we will have a hallway cleared straight through to the showers."

Logan nodded and said "Just knock twice on the door and I'll know to gather everybody up for the trip."

Terlan saluted and Logan returned it with two fingers smirking. Stepping through the hatch he found Valerie, Sharon and Helo busy in conversation, so he decided to sit down next to Rianna as he informed her and Marian about the shower trip.

* * *

Rianna sank against Logan's side, while Logan put an arm around her back, rubbing it softly. 'Finally a moment piece of quiet' Logan though. Leaning back, Logan let his eyes rest, only to be awakened by pounding on the door. Jumping up, Logan walked towards the door cursing under his breath. Smelling to check, Logan got whiff of Terlan and a unknown male and thought 'What is it here, Central Station or something?'. Ripping open the hatch, the visitor was startled and Terlan just smirked.

"What?" Logan snarled. Seeing the visitor jump back, Logan narrowed his eyes even more. Terlan just introduced the man as Giaus Balter, Vice President of the colonies. The man in question was a man to full of his own greatness. Logan could smell the arrogance and fear dripping off him. That was not the only thing he smelled, but he would take that up with Adama.

Baltar spoke "Not only am I Vice-President, I'm also the resident Cylon Expert and I heard that you have delivered us 2 new Cylon prisoners. I would like to interrogate them. "

Logan narrowed his eyes and the man and lifted stood to his full height. The effect not lost the pitifull little man, as he cowered a little. Snarling Logan replied "They aren't yours and are no prisoners, but my guests. As for interrogating them..." lifting a hand and ejecting his claws 'SNIKT' "that will be a cold day in hell, I let you anywhere near them, if they don't want to talk to you"

The bumbling idiot started to have some sort on debate with a piece of air and then responded "I'm the Vice-President, I will be allowed..."

Logan stepped forward picked up the man with one hand and sheathed his middle claw, putting the 2 others around Balter's neck replying in a cold voice "You could be president, for all I care. If I don't care about a few soldiers, why do you think you little title makes an impression to me"

With that Logan threw the man across the hallway. Who still looked frightened at what just had happened. After another air debate with himself, he got up and said "Adama will hear of this..."

Logan just put one foot forward and snarled. The little weasel ran from the hallway. Behind him he heard 4 marines break out in laughter. Turning around with a smirk on his face, Logan asked Terlan "What's so funny?" and he walked back inside.

10 minutes later again it was almost time to go. As they where about to get ready, more knocking on the hatch was heard. Logan again smelled who was on the other side. He was surprised it was Admiral Adama. So he opened the hatch and said "Come in."

Adama stepped in and Logan closed the hatch. Adama said "Good afternoon, ladies."

Valerie again stood to attention and said "Good afternoon, sir"

At that Adama investigated her pointedly and asked "Are you a downloaded version of the Boomer that was here for 2 years?"

Valerie could only nod, still broken up with guilt. Adama continued "Logan here says you still hold on to your human character and now know you are a Cylon, but didn't before"

Valerie found it necessary to explain "Yes sir, I knew I had dark thought, but didn't know where they where coming from. That's why I tried to shoot myself, but the Cylon sleeper programming wouldn't allow that, that's why I failed."

Adama listened and heard the hurt in her voice when she said it and couldn't help but believe Logan. Looking at Logan he received a nod in conformation of her telling the truth. Adama decided to put in behind him and said "I know that you didn't do, what you did of your free will Valerie, but just must understand it will take time to learn to trust again. But know that I forgive you. Now it's time for you to forgive yourself."

Seeing the shock, confusion and later the large smile cross her face, was enough for Adama. When she tried to protest, he waved her off and said "This matter is done, Boomer. Now I hav e talk to Logan, about not throw Vice-President Baltar across hallways"

That got the whole group looking towards Logan, who merrily shrugged his shoulders and said "Hey the guy was asking for it"

Adama shook his head and said "Well that may be, but he is the vice-president and like it or not you are under my command now. So I would like you to refrain from doing that in the future."

Logan gave a cold smile when he replied "That totally depends on him. If he demands to see the Cylon prisoners, that they aren't, I will do much worse next time. And I don't give a flying fuck if he's the Cylon Interogater. He smelled like a six and recently too. So there is a good chance that little weasel is working with a Cylon and I'll be damned if I let a Cylon operative near the girls. And that includes Sharon."

Adama looked at Logan with narrowed eyes and asked "What do you mean, he smelled like a six. There is a six right here. Could he not smell like that from her?"

Marian answered that "I'm Marian and according to Logan even the clones smell a little different and I haven't met with Gaius and with this new information, he better hope I never do too."

Logan snorted at the remark but put a hand on her shoulder at her hurt tone. Logan turned to Adama again and said "You heard the lady."

But Marian wasn't done as she continued "You probably want to know, that Gaius Baltar is directly responsible for the easy defeat of the Colonies. He gave my previous version access to the defence network computers. Which made it easy to enter a backdoor for the Cylon virus to disable your navigational networks. Disabling 95 of all defence systems on the colonies."

Now it was Adama who was wide-eyed, even Logan raised his customary eyebrow muttering "Should have gutted him when I had the chance."

Adama immediately sprang to action and picked up the horn. Contacted CIC and ordered the detainment of one Gaius Baltar, Vice President of the 12 colonies and put him in the brig.

When done, he walked back to the group looking towards Marian and asked "Are you sure about this? And why are you doing this?"

Marian nodded and said "I'm sure. I can tell you exactly how and when if you want. As of why I'm doing this, I love Giaus Baltar, but I grow. Now I know that even my love for him can't redeem him for what he did. Logan has given me a second chance and I don't want to waste it on a man, who can't even be honest to himself."

Adama looked at Logan again to confirm her words and again received a nod. Shaking his head the Admiral muttered "Hell hath no fury but a woman scorned"

Looking back at Marian he said "I have to inform you there will be an official inquiry as soon as we can arrange it. You will have to testify before court and presidential candidate Baltar will be there."

Marian nodded and replied "I will do whatever is required."

"Thank you." Adama replied.

Looking towards Logan he said "I would like to talk to you outside for a moment, then you all can take your promised showers."

Logan nodded and followed the Admiral out into the hallway. Walking away from the marines, Adama said "After your showers, I have a job for you. Can you find my office on your own?"

Logan nodded and stated "I know the job. Just find out where he went. Deliver the info the shower room. Get me a Raptor and a ECS and Boomer and I will do what is necessary to get the job done."

A smile appeared on Adama's face as he said "You act gruff and angry but you understand the finer points of command. I think I'm going to like working with you."

Logan smirked at that and replied "Just wait till the day is over!"


	12. Chapter 12 The mission

Well here is another chap. Had a little time so decided to put up some action after the last emotional chapter.

* * *

Thx for the review and kind words meenajon and darkfinder.

* * *

Enjoy the chapter, will probably be wednesday before I can update again.

* * *

Chapter 12 Why did I think this would be any easier?

The showers and changing to fresh clothes went without a hitch. The group then headed back to the room. Once there Logan informed everybody that he and Valerie had an asignment from the Admiral and would be gone for a while. After some well wished and be carefull's Logan and Valerie stepped outside. Sergeant Terlan was there to meet them and handed Logan a folder nodding.

Taking the folder, one marine trailed Logan and Valeria as agreed. Reaching the hanger deck, one of the deckhands met up with Logan, Valerie and the marine, who was called Sweeton. A suspicious look was thrown too Valerie, but Logan growl, made the deckhand point the Raptor which to use and run off.

Cally was the deckhand that was working on the Raptor when the group approached. Who look angerly towards Valerie, but her smell also betrayed guilt. Her face was bruised all over and looked like it been hit repeatedly. Logan's growl, made Cally jump and look at him. Then he said "Hope you made the other guy pay. Now we're going to take this Raptor, orders of the Admiral. And what ever was between you and Boomer there, is over. Got it?"

Cally heard the venom in his voice and had heard the stories about what he had did in the hanger bay. She smelled of fear, but also of determination as she spoke "As long as she let'st he chief alone, we won't have a problem."

Boomer nodded as she replied "I've hurt the chief enough even though I didn't mean it. He's yours". Saying the last bit with a small smile on her face. Cally looked surprised at that and was about to ask as Boomer explained "You shot me, because I hurt the chief. When you did it wasn't the face of somebody who cared for somebody. It's was the face of a woman in love. That's why I don't blame you. Just make him happy. He deserves that."

Cally nodded and made way for the group to be able to board. Boomer and marine boarded and Logan trailed behind saying "You might be sincere, but I'll be watching you."

* * *

With that remark Logan stepped into the ship and closed the hatch. The marine was apparently also an ECO had take that seat. Logan made his way towards the front, seeing Boomer do the preflight checkup's. Boomer checked in with CIC and requested clearance. Once recieved Boomer took off and set a course towards their destination. 

On the way Logan explained the plan "You stay here, with the Raptor ready to go and I'll go pick up our 'guest'. Should I encounter trouble, I'll call you on the wireless. Ok?"

Boomer nodded. Logan started again with "On the mission, call me Wolverine and I'll call you by you're callsign. Ok?"

Again Boomer nodded and said "Yes sir."

Logan smirked as he replied "And stop with the sir thing, I'm not a sir, never will be and anybody who thinks otherwise, will have a problem"

Sharing a grin they flew the rest of the way in comfortable silence. 'The mariner Sweetthing or something smells confused' thought Logan 'but that's not my problem, now is it'.

Once arrived at Cloud 9. Logan instructed Sweets on what was about to happen. The marine took the name in stride, because he had been warned by his commander what could happen to him, if he pissed this man off.

Logan quickly made his way to the living areas, but got a whiff of something, he didn't expect. So he duck into the nearest closet and contacted Boomer. "Boomer, come in. This is Wolverine."

The reply came immediately "Boomer here, go ahead."

"Boomer, I need a direct line to the Admiral ASAP" Wolverine replied.

10 seconds later he heard "This is Galactica Actual, Logan is that you?"

Sighing Logan said "It's Wolverine on missions, bub. I'm at location, but there are 2 problems."

"What problems would that be, Wolverine. And I'm Actual not bub." Actual replied.

Snorting Logan replied "1 Some sort of resistance movement is here and the target is part of it. 2 They have a nuke"

Hearing a large gasp and "Did you say, they have a nuke?" from Actual.

Logan's tone now got cold as he replied "Yeah. And that means the direct way is out. Chances are the target will blow the nuke. So I'll have to sneak in. That won't be a problem, but just in case you might want to get the fleet out of the blastzone. Tell the captain some bogus story about a resistance fighter threatening to blow up the ship or something, so he'll stay in position. Got a question though, what do you want me to do, if resistance fighters get in the way?"

Actual didn't respond immediately, so probably talking it over with others. After about a minute the reply came "Do what you must, just get the target and the nuke out. Do you need assistance?"

Logan thought it over and replied "Nah, will take too long. But send a clean up team anyways. I'll ask Boomer and Sweeton to stand ready near the living area, just in case I could use backup. I'll have Boomer connect Sweeton to you so you can give him the order to give Boomer a weapon."

Actual asked "Are you sure about that?"

Logan replied "More sure than you are about bucket of bolts you call a ship"

Actual responsed with mirith in his tone "No need to be insulting, yes or no would do."

Logan just said "Wolverine out" and disconnected the comm.

* * *

Waiting a few seconds, he contacted Boomer again and informed her of the idea. Boomer had already connected the Admiral with the marine and was given a gun. 

Logan waited in the hallway for Boomer and Sweeton to arrive. Once arrived Logan said "All right, up ahead about 4 of the resistance group are located and the target. 2 outside rooms, 1 in a connecting hallway and 1 in the same room as the target. Which is where the nuke is located as well."

Sweeton looked puzzled as how Logan knew this, but Boomer just nodded and asked "What do you want us to do?"

Logan answered "I'm going in through the ventilation, which will lead to the hallway connecting the rooms behind the door in this halllway. I can take care of the 1 person in that hallway and the one located by the target. But the target could have time to react and somehow defend itself. With the bomb in the same room I can't risk the target getting near it. So I need you two, to take out the guards in this hallway. I'll give one click on the radio when I'm about to take out the first guard. Use lethal force if neccesary, but Actual won't be happy if you do. So if you can figure out a way to do it with killing them, you choice."

Logan made his way to the entrance of the ventalation system. Crawling through it, he thought to himself 'Why did I think this would be any easier. Sneak in and try to alert no-one. Sounds like X-men all over again'. Snorting Logan made his way through the ventalation system and ejected one claw slowly to open the hatch from the inside. Using his sense of smell, Logan noted the guards position in the middle of the room. He would have much time, once he release the grate.

Slowly cut the attachment of the grate, Logan got ready to jump up and grab the guard. Once the grate was cut, Logan lowered it softly to the ground and slowly got out. The guard wasn't look his way so Logan could get to a few feet of him and he clicked his radio. Using his fist, Logan knocked the guard out. Adamentium doens that to a person. Hearing laughter and singing outside Logan shook his head, thinking to himself 'Got to find out what they are doing later'.

Hearing movement inside the room Logan sniffed and he heard "There's commotion outside, I'm going to check on it."

Smelling, Logan deduced that the person comming towards him was human and the target was in the back of the room, near the nuke. Rushing inside, Logan wasted no time, giving the human an uppercut to the jaw, knocking him out as well. The number six was heading towards the nuke as she hear the other fall. Logan not waiting for her to grasp the situation, lunged for her and ejected his claws. Only to find that she hit her wrist and he heard the nuke activating.

Seeing the timer on the nuke, count down from 30 seconds, Logan made a guess on where the isotopes would meet with the rest of the bomb and sheated all but his middle claws on both hands. Slicing the upperhalf off and it gave off radiation, but couldn't create enough heat to make fusion, so the bomb was effectivly disabled. The six on the other hand did sit still and got a gun which she was about to shoot at the detonator half of the bomb. It wouldn't blow as a nuke but still would blow up a few decks if she hit it correctly.

Logan turned himself infront of the detonator and was surprised when a shot was heard. Seeing a red hole appear right between the eyes of six, he looked towards the doorway. Boomer stood there with her gun raised shaking. Logan put down the part he still was balancing on his claws and walked over to her. The marine came rushing in the doorway and noticed the nuke and the dead Cylon and said "Nice work, Wolverine"

To which Logan said "Thank Boomer, she shot the Cylon"

With that remark the marine look at Boomer and said "Nice work, ma'am"

Boomer still was a little shaken up. Logan investigated the nuke and told Boomer and Sweeton to stay back because of the radiation. The radiation interfered with Logan's senses. That's the reason why the fifth man, whom just arrived was able to get off a shot. The shot was aimed for Sweeton, but it was Boomer's quick reaction that saved Sweeton.

Both of them went down as Logan slashed the weapon in halves and disabled the attacker. Looking back at Boomer and Sweeton, he saw that Boomer was hit and bad. Telling the marine to call for backup and stay here to guard to bomb, Logan tied off the wound and picked up Boomer. He knew the only chance she would have, was aboard Galactica. He hurried towards the hangar. Seeing the clean up team arrive, he informed them of the situation and commadered their pilot to fly back to Galactica.

Flying back to Galactica, he had the pilot connect him with Actual. Logan spoke "Actual, this Wolverine. Declaring a medical emergency. Person shot near the heart. Possible artery damage. Need med team standing by. Nuke has been taken care off, but will need a containment unit to retrieve, because it's sliced open."

Actual responded "Med- team will be standing by. Containment unit will be sent. What about the target"

Wolverine grunted and said "Boomer took her out, when she was about to fire into the detonator. It would have taken out several decks."

Actual responded with a grim voice "How is she?"

Wolverine replied "Dunno, but heartbeat is low and breathing is difficult. It's going to be close"

Actual said "We'll do our best for her. Actual out"

* * *

Looking at Boomer in his arms, so fragile and small Logan whispered "Come kid. Don't give up on me. You just got your second chance. Don't you die on me." 

The Raptor wasn't even completly landed when Logan opened the hatch and located the medteam. Jumping out, he rushed over to the gurney. Once the medics saw, who she was they froze. Logan on the other hand wasn't waiting for them to decide to help or not, so he ejected his right set of claws and snarled "Either you help her or you die right here!"

That got them moving and Logan fast behind them. Reaching Life Station, Valerie was put on monitor and an old man walked up to her. Apparently the doctor. After a quick examination the doctor was muttering to himself. Logan on the other hand wasn't so patient and snarled "Spit it out doc. What's wrong with her and can you fix it."

The doctor now first noticed the strange burly man with a hand full of knives. Raising a eyebrow he said "Who the frak let you in here? But for your information, she lost a lot of blood and without a donor she isn't going to make it. But where would I get Cylon blood in the next minute. Any later and she will be dead."

Logan thought it over and snarled "EVERYBODY OUT." To emphasize his order, he ejected his other claw while he said to the doc "You stay. We have to talk."

Not waiting for the maniac to go beserk, the nurses hurried off elsewhere and Logan sheated his clawrs and started talking "My blood holds a healing factor and is very powerfull. To powerfull for a normal human but transfusion on a mutant has worked in the past. It's of an adapting blood type so should work in that perspective. She isn't entirely human, so that may be here saviour."

The doctor took it all in stride, his scent only read concentration and annoyance as he sarcasticly replied "Why didn't you say so. Get your butt on the gurney over there and I'll set up and transfusion. Do you need annestetics?"

Logan shook his head while lying down on the gurney saying "Drug don't work on me. Healing factor breaks it down."

Nodding the doctor set up the transfusion and said "Now I need to operate on her. But to do that I need help. A couple of nurses at least. So please refrain from scaring the wits out of them."

At Logan's nod he called out for a nurse and one appeared. The nurse looked at Logan while listening to the doctor and she replied "Yes, doctor Cottle" and walked off.

As Cottle was cutting off the flightsuit he looked at the wound again and was surprised when he saw it close. Hearing the doctor gasp. Logan looked over at Valerie and saw the healing take place.

Cottle turned around at Logan and sarcastily said "Alright, so no surgery, but that doens't mean you get to scare the wits out of my nurses. Understand?"

Logan nodded and said "Yeah sure, doc. You just keep this knowledge about my blood to yourself."

The nurse returned with a tray and a surgery clothes, but the doctor waved her off and asked her to take a blood sample from Valerie instead.

Confused the nurse walked off to find the neccesary equipment. Cottle looked at Logan and said "I don't know exactly what is in your blood young man, but you probably saved her life."

Logan just shrugged and replied "She's a good kid. Was a bit confused at the beginning. But did good when it counted."

Cottle nodded and said "I'll be back to check on her soon. Btw I'm doctor Cottle and I would prefer if you addressed me as Cottle or Doctor. Instead of doc."

Logan put out his hand and said "The name's Logan and thanks doc... Cottle for you care"

Taking his hand Cottle said "Why do I have the feeling, you are going to give me much work, even though you have a healing factor?"

Logan snorted and said "Probaly because you got good instincts."

Snorting hard Cottle walked off.

Behind the curtain he heard Adama speak to Cottle and listened to Cottle saying "The young man with her saved her life. If you want to know more ask him, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

Adama said "Thank you, doctor." and entered the private area. Adama first looked towards Boomer and Logan could see the compassion in his eyes. Then Adama looked over at Logan and saw his compassion mirrored. At that moment the two men understood each other. Breaking the stare, Adama looked to Boomer again and said "You two did good out there. I just heard from Sweeton, about what went down. Without you two, we would have lost at least 6 ships in the nuclear explosion."

Looking at Logan, Adama said "The president berated me on hold Baltar, but what you told me checked out. So probably that was true too. Now we have to get him to confess."

Logan got an evil smile on his face when he asked "I can make him talk. Or you could interrogate him and I could tell you the difference between the truth and the lies."

Adama nodded and answered "I thought you would say that, we'll start tommorrow. Let him enjoy a night in the brig first. Your group has been alerted of your location and is being escorted here as we speak. So I would expect..."

"LOGAN" Rianna called. Hearing the doctor berating Rianna about patients sleeping here and telling her where Logan was, Logan decided to remain quiet.

Rianna stepped through the privacy curtain and immediately spotted Logan and walked over. Rushing into his arms like his life depended on it, while muttering "I thought I told you, not to risk your life"

Adama smirked at that and Logan couldn't help but join in. Seeing the smirk Rianna hit his shoulder and said "Stop it. It ain't funny"

Hearing a hoarse "Yes, it is" from the bed next to him, the entire group turned towards Boomer, whom had awakened with all the commotion.

Logan spoke first "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

Valerie tried to respond but ended up making gurgeling sounds. Rianna picked up a cup of water and helped Val take a few sips. Clearing her throat Val said "A little strange, tired but I'm alive."

Being tired wasn't an understatement. Her eyes where dropping while she was speaking so Adama said "You did good Boomer. Sleep now. We'll talk when you are rested"

Hearing the Admiral, Valerie smiled but drifted off to sleep again. The admiral looked towards Logan and asked "You going to stay here?"

At Logan's nod he continued "Then keep me informed. I have to return to CIC. Have a good evening, Rianna, Logan"

Wishing the Admiral a good evening as well the couple was left alone with Boomer sleeping on the bed next to them.

Getting back on the gurney, Rianna took place next to Logan's side and they stayed that way talking for about an hour. Logan slowly driffted to sleep. Healing from radiationing poisoning and transfusing his blood had exhausted him.

* * *

When he woke up an hour later he found Rianna gone and a note next to him. On the note was Rianna's handwriting saying 'Be back later. Just informing the rest of the group of Boomer's condition and informing Anders of what has taken place. See ya soon. XXX Riana" 

Logan slowly got up, but almost immediately fell back as he looked over at Boomer. 'Damn what happened to her.' On the gurney next to him, wasn't the fragile person he carried in here. Gone where the skimpy arms, now in place where muscled arms and a well trained body. Her hair was a little longer and wilder and fangs could be seen in her mouth. Her face had changed a lot. Her features where soft and inviting anymore but hard and lean, like a fighter. Logan's blood had apparently not only healed her, but changed her DNA, to a female version of Logan. She wasn't as pronounced as Logan in her visual animal traits but it was noticable.

Shocked at this change, Logan could only stare. So lost in his own world, he almost missed the arrival of Cottle. Cottle seeing him awake started "Ah, I see you noticed the change. Your blood is incredible. The blood we took from Boomer was mutating right before our very eyes. First it was Cylon, now it's almost human, except for one gene that ain't in the human genome. Her blood isn't like yours. It's more diluted like daughter. If I didn't know better I would say she was your daughter."

'Damn, she's a mutant now. Instead of a Cylon. I wanted to save her, not make her even more of an outcast.' Logan thought but he replied to the doc "She has the X-genome. Where I come from, it's called the next evolution of humans. The X-gene gives to persons special powers, that usually develop during their teenage years."

Cottle nodded at the explaination and replied "That's where your healing factor comes from, but why the dark tone?"

Logan sighed but replied "Where I come from, mutants are as hated by most as Cylon are by most of you. I wanted to help her, not add to her problems."

Seeing Cottle smile Logan asked "What's there to smile about, Cottle?"

Shaking his head Cottle replied "Let's see when she awakes how back she finds it before you go hit yourself over the head. You might be surprised." and Cottle walked off.

Logan was still thinking to himself when he hear a voice next to him "Logan, what happened?"

Looking towards Boomer he noticed her eyes had changed from black to bright blue. Sparkeling with life.

Instead of answering Logan picked up a mirror that somebody had put on a tray nearby and held it up to her face as he whispered "I'm sorry kid. This is my fault."

Boomer ignored Logan and just watched herself in the mirror. Her eyes sparkeling with curiosity and surprise. When she put an hand to her face, she was even more surprised size of the hand and the muscled arm attached to it.

After a minute or so looking her self over she asked with a smile on her face "How did this happen, last I remembered I was hit by a bullet somewhere near my heart."

Logan explained her near fatal wound, that she would have died if she had not recieved a transfusion. Explained about his blood and what had happend to her dna due to that transfusion.

Her reaction wasn't the one he expected. Getting up she threw her arms around him and said "You already gave me a new name do differenciate from the others, now you have given me the looks. I've never felt so strong in my entire life. Thank you, so much."

Logan shook his head and explained about the feral side of the mutation and told her they would have to train to get it under control, but that didn't hamper her joy. So finally Logan gave over and said "I'm glad you like it, Val. But understand that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to save you. I should have guessed when you healed yourself, that this was a possiblilty."

Boomer looked at him puzzled and asked "I healed myself?" not wanting for an answer, she used a nail to cut her arm. Seeing it heal almost immediately she gasped.

Logan shook his head but replied "It would seem you also inheritet at least part of my healing factor. The doc said it wasn't as strong as mine, but more diluted like a daughter's. He even said that if he didn't knew better he would have mistaken your blood for my daughter's. So it would seem you have more of a connection to me, than just my last name."

Boomer just beamed at him at that answer but took her time to respond. The answer she gave was a well thought out one, Logan could tell "Logan, Don't blame yourself. If I would have known this was possible, I would have done so myself. I even wanted to ask Cottle to perform surgery to change my face a little so that I wouldn't be mistaken for another copy. So infact you did me an unknown favor. And I would have been proud to be your daughter. Now not only in name but also in blood."

That got the smirk back on Logan's face and he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

That's how Cottle found them. Standing together hugging.Walking into the privacy curtian Cottle asked "I hope I not interrupting something" 

Both Logan and Boomer shook their heads and stood up. Cottle continued "Well young lady. Seeing your changes, I will have to perform a complete physical. Just to see what has happened to you. Are you for that?"

Boomer nodded and Logan quickly said "I'll just wait outside, Valerie" and walked towards the curtain when he heard Boomer say "Logan?"

Logan turned with "Yeah, Val?"

Boomer beamed a smile and said "Thanks dad."

Logan shook his head and said "Just don't expect me to tell you about the birds and the bees, because I rather just gut any potential guys"

Cottle snorted and Boomer laughed at that, while Logan made a quick retreat.

* * *

Author's note: There you go. Boomer now a mutant instead of Cylon. Surprised ya didn't I? Don't hold me to the nuclear bomb thing, just something I figured after seeing the last episode and reading about nukes on the Inet. 

See ya next chap. Vipe out!


	13. Chapter 13 Reaching the inner animal

Well haven't had much time today but I just couldn't let this go. Idea was rattling through my head the whole day.

So a surprise little chap.

Love the reviews and the constuctive criticism. Even a volunteer for a beta. Snif. You gonna make me cry.

I try to respond to most reactions and questions, with a private message or in the beginning of the story. But if I forgot you, I'm sorry. I try to do my best, but bear with me.

Now enjoy this new chap and let me know what you think...

* * *

Chapter 13 – Finding the inner animal

Logan was pacing in the hallway, when Val came out and said "Well it seems that I've never been in a better physical condition. Cottle doesn't even know how to start explaining it."

Nodding Logan looked at her and said "That was to be expected, they don't know about mutants. Probably nobody in this universe and I like to keep it that way."

Val looked at him questionably and asked "Why?" as she smelled his irritation.

Seeing Val suddenly looking wide-eyed, Logan asked "What the matter? You ok kid?"

Val stuttered with her answer "Why can I ... smell all those things... your irritation just now and now concern if I'm not mistaken?"

Logan gave a deep sign as he replied "Well kid. It seems that not only you got my healing factor but part of my senses too. Your sense of smell is enhanced so you can pick up on peoples attitudes. Sometimes it's hard to differentiate between smells, but with practice you should be able to read almost everybody."

Looking at Logan with awe Val asked "Is this what it's like for you. Smelling everything, hearing everything. I even hear the air filter at the end of the wall, replenishing the air supply. I smell scents of persons who walked by here hours ago. Is it always this bad?"

Logan put a hand on her shoulder and guided her to walk next to him while he talked "It's worse for me, but also better. Worse as in it's stronger for me, if I concentrate I can hear people talk at the far end of the next hallway and scents will be noticeable for a least a day, if nothing to strong like cleaning liquid goes over it. But it's better because I've learned to ignore many sounds and smells. You will learn in time. Just take it easy and don't let it overwhelm you."

Valerie looked deep in thought as they walked amicably next to each other. After a sort while Logan said "I've got to talk to the Admiral about a lot of things, so I have to go. You'd better head towards our room, just until you get use to your new senses."

Shaking her head Valerie replied "Nah, I'm heading to the gym. I need to pounce something. I feel like I have enough energy to run 20 miles."

Logan smirked and said "That's probably true. Healing factor does that to you."

Valerie smiled and said "Has it perks having a bit of your DNA"

Shaking his head Logan answered "Say that when it's laundry day."

Seeing the shocked look on her face, Logan knew he scored. Squeezing her shoulder he said "Just take it easy in the gym. You probably have some enhanced strength too, wouldn't want you to rip the bag from the ceiling."

Valerie nodded and said "Give the admiral my thanks for visiting and tell him, I'll come see him tomorrow"

Logan nodded and walked off.

Valerie made her way to the gym, only just now realizing she didn't have a escort. She thought 'Oh damn. I hope Logan doesn't get into trouble for this'. Reaching the gym, she heard through the hatch a man grunting in exertion and hitting the punch bag very hard. Valerie inhaled the scent and thought 'It reminds me of the Admiral, but not completely. But a little diluted almost, Oh my It's Apollo'

She should have left Apollo to his workout, but couldn't resist peaking. The man was named after a god after all. As she entered the hatch, she was greeted by a sweating Apollo pushing the bag with a tenacity that could only be admired. Seeing his knuckles, she guessed he had been at it a long time. At least an hour or so.

Closing the hatch, Valerie approached Lee, but didn't knew what to say. Lee suddenly stopped and looked right at her. She smelled the anger coming off him when he was hitting the bag, but now that he stopped it had taken a backseat, because now it was surprise and curiosity.

Lee was just taking out his frustration of the last few weeks, out on the bag. Finally a few hours of peace and quite. Just me and the bag. No more Starbuck, Dee or his father to nag on his head. At least for a while. His thoughts where suddenly interrupted when he felt a person near him. Looking up he saw young woman with raven black hair. Lee thought 'but it isn't the color, it was how wild it is. It make her look like a creature from the wild. Those piercing blue eyes held his stare and sparkled with recognition? Do I know this woman?'

Deciding to play it safe Lee said "Hello, I'm Lee Adama. I'm sorry if I was hogging the bag. I didn't know anybody else was in here."

Valerie thought to herself 'He doesn't recognize me? How? Ow...' and gave the reply "I know who you are Apollo or should I say Commander Adama". Valerie followed those words with the salute she gave him earlier today and waited for Lee to catch up.

With the enhanced sense of smell Val was able to track Lee's entire thought pattern. From shock to confusion, contemplating and later recognition as Lee stumbled "Boomer? How... what the FRAK happened to you?"

Smelling no anger anymore, just honest surprise and curiosity Val replied "Make it Val or Valerie. I won't be using Boomer anymore. Have to figure a new call sign out, but that's something for later. As for what happened, let's just say Logan saved my life in a very unconventional manner. And it transformed the Cylon part of my DNA to his DNA. Which should explain the looks. At least that how Cottle tells it."

Valerie was surprise when she smelled something else, but it disappeared so quickly, she thought she imagined it. Lee wanting to know more asked "How.."

But Val put up her hand and said "Not now, I'm in the mood to hit something, unless you want to volunteer. I ask you nicely to step aside, Commander"

There was no mistaking the confident smell that came from Lee as he replied "I don't think I can do that. How about we spar for the bag. And call me Lee"

Narrowing her eyes at Lee she said "All right, your funeral, bub"

Lee looked at bit puzzled at that remark but walked over to the sparing mat and asked "Alright, let's go Val"

Smirking Val walked over to the mat. Logan had told her that the feral nature liked a good fight, but this was exhilarating. As Val got into combat position, Lee asked "Ready?"

At Val's nod Lee attacked a quick jab, only to find Val not there anymore and he felt a hard jab in his kidney's. Backing off, Lee took his time to examine Val and berated himself on judging her the same as he had Boomer. She wasn't Boomer anymore she was more of a free spirit, a wild animal and with the speed and strength to prove it.

His next attack was more cautious and Val blocked it with ease. Surprising both herself and Lee.

The smell that came off Lee now, the one of arousal, was the thing that distracted Val from the next hit. Which hit right in the face.

Lee apologized but saw the purple bruise clearing from her face almost immediately. Lee grinned and said "Hmm, I see Logan gave you something else too."

Grinning Val just returned the favor and hit Lee straight in the face, but misjudged her strength and Lee flew back a meter or so. Hitting the mat rather hard. Rushing over to him, she apologized and asked "You ok, Lee?"

Lee shook his head to clear it and replied "Yeah, just took me by surprise. In my mind it's still Boomer whom I'm fighting with, but damn you pack a punch now, Val"

Smirking Val got up and help Lee get up and asked "You ok to go on?". Lee just nodded and got back into fighting position. Val said "Don't hold back, Lee. Attack me with everything you got. If you manage to score a hit, I'll heal. If not you just have to deal with Logan wanting to kill your ass"

Snorting Lee nodded and attacked with his full strength. Now Val had a fight, using her improved agility and strength she blocked, dodged, attacked and to both of their surprise, they where both not hitting the other.

After a minute or two of blocking, attacking, dodging, Lee made a fatal error combined with his exhaustion and try to go for a left jab and then a right cross. Val avoided the left jab and ducked under the right cross while rushing forward with her knee up and jumping in Lee's solar plexus.

This action landed both of them on the floor and Lee out of breath. Letting Lee catch his breath she noticed that what even anger he had before this fight, it was now totally gone and replace by pleasure, excitement and arousal. Val swallowed hard at that thinking 'I never thought Lee would even look twice at me. Always thought me to be to fragile. Looks like that changed'

Lee just used the piece and quiet to catch his breath and stare into the crystal blue eyes of the woman currently on top of him. The blue eyes reminded him from when he looked in the mirror after a flight in a Viper and wondered if he had the same look. Still thinking to himself Lee thought 'She might have been Boomer at one time, but this is a whole new person. Gone is the soft, inviting Boomer and in her place was the strong, lean ... what was it I read in my father's books oh yeah Valkyrie.'

Lee grinned and said "Well Val, I think I got a new call sign for you. How about Valkyrie, a warrior maiden. You defiantly got the warrior thing down."

Val just grinned back still hovering over Lee staring into his eyes as she replied "That's right I got the GREAT Apollo on the floor, didn't I"

Lee tickling her turned the positions over, her on the ground and him on top as he said "Don't get to cocky. I was exhausted and not expecting Valkyrie to come in here and kick my butt."

Val giggled and said between giggles "You see, you admitted it. I kicked you butt."

As Val giggled Lee had to reign himself in. This wasn't suppose to be happening, he was with Dee for frak sake and this was a copy of the woman that shot my father. Sobering up, he saw the light dim a little in Val's eyes thinking to himself 'It's almost like she knows what I'm thinking, but I'm not showing that on my face. I never do, so how'

Val was positioned under Lee as she smelled his change of emotions 'The arousal dimmed and anger and frustration replace it' and Val thought to herself 'I'm stupid to even think Lee would be interested. I almost killed his father for frak sake.'

Lee still berating himself for letting things get out of hand got up and offered Val a hand. She took it and he could feel the electricity in their touch. Hearing her gasp, he knew she felt it too. Lee decided to come clean and said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm with Dee now and shouldn't have given you the impression otherwise. But I really believe that Valkyrie is a good call sign for you, so I hope you'll use it."

Smelling the honesty and regret in his answer Val gave him a sad smile and said "We both got carried away a little, no harm, no foul. And thank you for the call sign I like it."

Lee looked towards the clock on the wall and saw he had 30 minutes to shower and get to his shuttle towards Pegasus and said "I have to go. Have to get a shuttle in 30 minutes and I'd like to shower before then."

Val inhaled his scent and replied "I like you smelling all sweaty. It's smells masculine and earthy. Of controlled power." Hearing herself say it, she clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed.

Smirking Lee said "It's good to know the feeling was mutual" and walked toward the hatch.

Just before stepping out Lee said "I'd like a rematch some time, Valkyrie"

Val immediately responded while smirking "Anytime, any place, Apollo"

Shaking his head Apollo left the room, leaving a bewildered Val behind. Who was thinking 'What the hell just happened'

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Logan knocked on the Admiral's door, knowing by his scent that the Admiral was in there, alone.

Hearing the approval to enter, Logan stepped inside. The admiral was at his desk, writing in some sort of report and he motioned Logan to sit down.

Sitting down, the Admiral asked "How's Boomer?"

Logan had expected the question and Logan replied "Well she's alive and well, but she isn't Boomer anymore."

Seeing the puzzled look on the Admiral's face, Logan explained that the blood transfer had mutated her Cylon DNA to his DNA, which now made her almost total human and a mutant like him. He also told him about the blood test and the names they had decided on earlier. Adama held a straight face, but Logan's sense of smell told him the man was a little bewildered and confused by all this.

Logan waited for the Admiral to make up his mind, which luckily didn't take long. The Admiral started "Well I talked the situation over with the president and she feels we cannot trust the Cylons even though she saved a lot of people on Cloud 9. Seeing as Valerie now isn't a Cylon anymore, I have the option to put her under you in the same position. Only answerable to me. She will receive her old commission of Lt. Will that be acceptable for you?"

Logan replied "Just fine with me, but you'll have to ask her yourself. She'll be by tomorrow morning to check in. What about a guard? She is making her way to our room now without one and if she wanted to do harm she could have done a lot on Cloud 9."

Adama replied immediately with a steady voice "I think we can trust Valerie, as to let her walk about with a guard, but I have to ask you to inform her not to enter weapon's lockers and CIC without express permission. Should she defy that order, she will be put in the brig."

Logan nodded and said "Good. That will help a lot with her new found self. I got to train her new abilities and I also want to train her in some infiltration and fighting abilities."

Adama picked up a form he had already on his desk and filled in the missing information, which he then showed to Logan.

Logan read the form and smirked as he replied "Better show this to her tomorrow. It will mean more coming from you."

Nodding Adama put the form back onto his desk and asked "What else?"

Logan stated "Rianna is a good engineer and would like to volunteer as deckhand until she can be tested for Raptor flying."

A puzzled Adama asked "Why try out only for Raptors, not Vipers?"

Logan lied and said "Well she doesn't like the vertigo of the Vipers, so she asked only to be tested for Raptors."

Nodding Adama made note of it and asked "What else?"

Logan smirked at the old man tenacity, he could understand why the crew held him in high regard. He almost was starting to like the old coot and said "Marian, hasn't much skills, directly usable without posing a threat, should she mean harm. Which I know she isn't but still, can't hurt to be cautious. The skills she has is that of an infiltrator, basic mechanics, software usage en encrypting and decrypting protocols. So if you want to her to be useful you probably need to assign her to somebody, who would know what she is talking about. Letting that person do all the changes, should limit the danger. Better assign a guard though, because she hasn't got the 2 years human nature that Valerie has. So I don't know how she will react to people acting weird around her."

Adama got the underlying meaning, 'If people acted hateful against her.' and said "Better make it two guards. Seeing that Boomer... no Valerie is no cleared, those two could follow Marian and still leave two for Sharon."

Hearing Sharon's name Logan narrowed his eyes at the Admiral while he asked in a low voice "What happened to the child? Did you kill it?"

Adama looked wide-eyed at Logan but didn't respond for a while. Logan smelled his surprise but also a bit of fear as Adama replied in a hard voice "We didn't kill the child."

Logan smelled the truth on that statement, but it wasn't the whole truth so Logan continued "But you let her believe, she died. Why?"

Not expecting Logan to see through the half-truth, Adama answered a bit shocked "We put her somewhere in the fleet, with someone we trust to raise her."

The look on Logan's face couldn't be mistaken, it was anger and a lot of it. Adama gulped and tried to explain "The child was a threat to the fleet, especially if the Cylons want it and with the agents running..."

Logan hit his hand on the desk, splintering the top of the desk, which made Adama jump. Logan looked him straight in the eyes and said "It's a Tuesday now, I'll give you to Friday to make things right and get the kid back with it's parents. Ignore my warning..." lowering his voice to a lethal tone Logan continued "and I will carve my way through the fleet, searching and finding her. Anybody trying to stop me will feel my wrath. When I'm done I'll take the women get on board the heavy raider I landed in and go away and leave you to stew with your Cylon infiltrators and your war."

Adama wasn't easily intimidated but this man with the strength and the drive of several men was not somebody you could ignore easily. But he couldn't take this lying down and said "I will not be threatened on my own ship."

The evil smile Logan gave him was sending shivers down his spine as Logan replied "It's not a threat, it's a promise."

Deciding he couldn't win Adama changed tactics trying to defuse the tense situation "Why would you do this?"

Logan chose not to answer but ask "Have you ever lost a child?"

The pain that was visible in Adama's eyes was enough of an answer for Logan so he continued "When she found out she was pregnant, she chose for her family. Not the Cylon, no Helo, her and their daughter. She saved you back on Kobol even though she could have blown you away and gotten away with it. Several times later she saved you and still you treated her like an animal and caged her. She kept her anger in control for the sake of the child. As long as it was protected, it wasn't a priority. Then you threatened it the first time when the president was about to die. You got a taster of what her anger was like."

Taking a deep breath to leash his anger Logan continued "You asked her 'Will you tell me where the other models are?' and She answered 'No'. Did you ask why? No off course not. It's an machine, can't think like us. Well she was thinking, but not of you or the Cylons but of her child. What do you think those agents would have done, if she told you even one of those agents. They would take her and her child out. The child is born, a little early and some troubles with her lungs. Both Sharon and Helo are ecstatic and then she suddenly dies. Without warning."

Sighing Logan said "The usual excuses are made, but the guilt that is eating at Sharon is no less. She failed to protect her child. When she was throw back into her cell without even given a chance to grieve, like some animal. She let's the grief turn to anger, even shutting Helo out. If I hadn't arrived when I did, you would have lost them both. Sharon would have done something to have her killed and Helo would probably messed up a mission or even go over to the Cylons with grief."

"That guilt of not protection her child in combination with the guilt that she should have chosen to run by herself and maybe with Helo and her pregnancy hormones make her unstable. She would have just waited her time and attacked somebody or something and died someway, because she wouldn't care anymore." voiced Logan

With compassion in his voice Logan told the last "No parent should lose their child, you should understand. But you chose the chance of a threat above that of the parents. And that ain't right. I'll get you your agents and Valerie will help. But you will get that child back to his parent or else..."

The last part was delivered with a venom, that again made Adama shiver, but he thought over what he just heard. Logan on the other hand, was having trouble controlling his inner animal and just tried to get himself to relax a bit. This not going unnoticed by Adama who asked "How did you lose your child?"

Logan's anger faded a bit and was replaced by a wailing sadness as he replied with a dead voice "I didn't lose it. I had to kill the mother whom was with child, because her rivals had poisoned her with a flesh eating poison. It was a mercy kill, but I wouldn't have done it, if she hadn't asked for it. There is nothing worse hearing the woman you love more than live itself, asking for you to kill her. And unknowing to her killing you first child."

Adama shallowed hard at that revelation and thought 'This explains why Logan is so adamant about the child. No force will with hold him from reuniting the child with Helo and Sharon. He'd have to talk to the president and make her understand else it would be a bloodbath. Better he and Logan come to an agreement first.'

Logan was looking questionably at Adama and Adama knew if he didn't explain right now, he would lose whatever trust he had reached with this man. "I lost my son in a Viper flight. Later Kara told me, she only passed him because of his dream of flying Vipers and pleasing his dad. Lee blamed me for a long time. It took the end of the known worlds to get us to talk to each other. It ain't much yet, but it's a start."

He saw Logan's eyes flash with compassion but the anger was quickly returning and Adama decided to explain quickly "This decision was made by the President, the XO and myself. I can't just undo it. I need to talk to the president. And we can't reunite them until all the ships have been searched for Cylon models."

Logan thought it over and replied with a cold voice "Friday, take it or leave it."

Adama just nodded and picked up the phone "Get me the president"

* * *

Author's note: Leaving it here for today. You all are probably wondering what's going to happen next, I hope I don't disappoint because I ain't happy with my solution yet :D 


	14. Chapter 14 Pressure, Pressure

Author's notes:

Well guys. It took some time but hopefully worth it. I got some comments on my spelling and grammar and thanks to my very helpfully beta Shadowdancer9, it should now be a little less (no guarantees :D)

So a big hand for Shadowdancer9, who's help has been invaluable for me to see my own repeating mistakes.

Thx for the reviews and I hope you like this one. Over the weekend I should be able to piece together my notes on chap 15. Hope you'll stay tuned, but first enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 14 – Pressure, Pressure

After hearing the reply, Adama hung up the phone, sighing. He looked towards Logan, who still was staring angrily at him and said "It seems the President is on her way here."

The words hadn't left Adama's mouth when a knock on the hatch was heard. Adama gave permission to enter and in walked madam President. She started "Bill, I need to talk to ..."

She trailed off when she saw Logan. Logan immediately got up from his seat and walked towards the hatch. The President saw the wild man stalking towards her and quickly made her way to the side. Reaching the hatch, Logan turned "Friday Adama." and walked out.

The President gulped and looked towards Bill and saw the sadness reflected in his eyes. She asked "Why do I have the feeling, that wasn't a nice conversation. What's the matter Bill?"

Instead of answering, Adama offered her a chair and poured some water. She noticed the splintered table and asked "How did this happen?"

But he gave no reaction, so she waited and drank some of her water. Slowly the Admiral started to talk "That was Logan. The man who caught three Cylon infiltrators in less than a day, stopped a nuke from exploding and saved over a quarter of the fleet."

Hearing William stop, Laura interrupted "That was Logan? Oh my. Well I'm must say ..."

William raised his hand and continued in a disturbed voice "He knows about Hera."

Now the President was wide-eyed. It took a minute to get her composure back. As soon as she had it back, she asked "And what is Mr Logan planning to do?"

Adama sighed before answering in a distraught voice "He's given us until Friday return her to her parents." Seeing the President about to protest, he raised his hand again as he continued "Or he'll go get her and carve up anybody who stands in his way. Those are his words."

Hearing a gulp, he looked back at the President. He saw her now, white as a sheet. Adama walked around the table and put his hand on her, while saying "Logan told me about Sharon and her motives, and he is the one person who could know for certain, that all she did was for her child. She just wants to raise it safely. Preferably among us, but if given no other choice, by herself or with Helo. He said it was wrong that we kept them from their child. No parent should live without their child and dammit, he's right."

Hearing the grief in his voice, Laura squeezed his a hand and said "No Bill, we did the right thing. Still are. The infiltrators are a threat and when they learn she's alive, there could be much damage."

Bill shook his head "You don't understand Laura. You haven't lost a child, We both have. And as for the infiltrators, Logan is our best chance in getting them all. Especially with Valerie by his side. I know the type of man he is. Honorable, faithful and strong, Logan will always fight for the right thing even if it means doing the wrong thing to get it done."

Laura shook her head and said "If you say he's so honorable, how can he threaten us like that."

"That's simple. We have to earn his thrust, what little we had, was gone the minute he learned about Hera. He has given us a chance to fix it and apologize to the parents, but that's as far as he will go. If we don't take this chance, we'll be the enemy because we failed to do the honorable thing and that, in his eyes, justifies what he will do then."

The President took some time to think about it and the wild man she just met 'Normal threats could be ignored, but this man has already done much for them in just one day and now demands they make a wrong thing right. Oh my.'

Looking at William she saw that he had already made up his mind and reached the same conclusion she did. Nodding to William she said "Alright, but before we do this, I want to talk to this Mr Logan and explain something."

Adama said "That's your choice Madam President, but I'd advise against it. As long as we haven't informed him of our choice, we'll be seen as potential enemies."

Laura narrowed her eyes at him and asked "Why will you allow a potential enemy to walk around?"

Shaking his head Adama replied "Simple, one word. Honor. He gave us the time and will keep his word, but threaten him or any he sees as his group and he'll defend it."

"And you want this man to interrogate Doctor Baltar?" Laura asked.

Nodding Adama replied "I was planning on asking him to ask the questions. But for now I'll asked the questions and he'll confirm if he's telling the truth. We know for sure, he was with a Cylon agent before he went to see Logan."

Walking over to a table, he picked up a photo and gave it to the President saying "Here, it was a copy of this model."

Laura gasped at the picture while muttering "So I wasn't delusional, I saw them on Caprica together"

Adama nodded grimly and replied "For some reason I believe the good doctor had a lot to do with our defense problems, either directly or indirectly and I for one, want to know this."

Laura shook her head as she replied laughing sarcastically "It seems, we're between a rock and a hard place. Or should I say a probable traitor or a wild man with a ragtag group of Cylon's"

Adama's eyes lit up on that remark and a soft smile was on his face when he said "Well. It seems that we have one Cylon less to worry about."

Laura looked at him puzzled and asked "What are you talking about. Lt Valerii survived right?"

Shaking his head, Adama replied "She's not Lt Valerii anymore, she's Lt Valerie Howlett now and she no longer has Cylon DNA in her blood."

Laura gasped and sputtered, as Adama answered the unspoken question "It seems that our mister Logan has special blood. It makes him heal fast and that blood was transfused to Valerie. It helped her survive but it, changed her DNA, into a combination of normal humans and Logan's mutant genes. In other words, she's just like him now."

Adama watched in shock as the woman in front of his eyes, became even whiter and fainted.

Feeling her pulse, he said to himself "Well that went well!"

* * *

Logan was stalking down the hall, not completely angry but getting close to it, when he came across the dynamic duo. Anders and Kara were standing there. Against each other, trying to feeling their way to the open door just a meter away from them. It almost made Logan laugh, almost. Anders spotted Logan and shouted "Hey Logie, come join the fun. As soon as we can find the hatch, that is." 

Shaking his head Logan walked towards the duo and replied "Nah Anders, You've drunk enough for both of us and your hatch is just a meter to your left. See ya tomorrow and I meant another sort of fun on the Hanger deck."

Kara apparently still was able to remember that and replied "We know, but we can't find the hatch."

Logan wasn't in the mood for the discussion, he just pulled on both their arms and pushed them inside the hatch. He heard a murmured 'Thank you' and he closed it thinking 'Damn kids. Gonna hurt like hell tomorrow'

It had worked to distract him a little, but by the time he got back to their shared room, he was fuming again. Nodding at the marines, Logan stepped inside and took in the residents. Marian and Valerie were both sleeping. Helo and Sharon were on a bunk together talking while Rianna was on his bed reading something. Hearing the hatch open, Rianna looked at Logan's face and asked "What's wrong Logan?"

Not meeting her eyes, Logan lied "Nothing darling. Just some things got under my skin"

Logan said a quick be right back to Rianna and walked towards Helo and Sharon. Reaching there he said "So Agathon, taking up permanent residence here, I see."

Hearing Helo stuttered "No sir. I'm just..."

Sharon giggled when she saw the wink Logan gave her and Logan thought 'That's one hell of an improvement, now if Adama just does the right thing, this may work out yet.'

Logan grinned and said "Relax kid. I could use the reinforcements. The only guy with four women, I have to be crazy or something."

Watching Helo relax and Sharon still giggling, Logan couldn't resist to adding "And no giggling." pointing a finger to Sharon. Who of course started to giggle more, but to his surprise he heard the others behind him giggle too.

Turning around he saw Rianna, Marian and Valerie holding their hands over their mouths, covering their giggles. Logan stalked back to Rianna muttering "Like I said crazy" which led to more giggles.

When the giggles finally stopped Logan said to Valerie "Adama will see you tomorrow morning, so better get some sleep"

Marian put her head down from the bunk bed and asked "Did you ask about me?"

Nodding Logan answered "Yes, we're still trying to find out who you can best help, but it should be ok. Just be patient."

Nodding Marian's head disappeared and she laid back into her upper bunk. Logan picked up a smell from Valerie and asked "Why do you have the smell of one young Adama all over you, Val?"

Valerie blushed and Logan lifted an eyebrow. All the women in the room, where suddenly very awake and all looking at Valerie. Seeing the stares, Val said "It was only sparring, I had to test my new body, didn't I. And Lee offered."

Logan's foul mood had disappeared with all the banter before, so now he was gunning for more as he replied "So it's Lee now, instead of Commander Adama"

Valerie became even redder but didn't hesitate to reply "We just sparred and picked out my new call sign. It is Valkyrie."

Logan smirked and replied "Good, I can keep calling you Val. Seems I'm going to have to talk to young Adama"

Valerie's face became horrified and he heard giggles from Marian and Sharon while Rianna smacked him on the arm saying "Logan, stay out of this. Last thing Val needs is a busted up Lee."

Logan tried his best puppy dog face, but it didn't work on Rianna, so instead he kissed her full on the lips. Slowly all resistance flew from Rianna as the kiss continued. After a full minute Logan heard Val say "Hey do you mind, kids are in here!"

Which had him break the kiss and laugh out loud. Reaching over to the privacy curtain Logan pulled Rianna back onto the bed and said out loud "Good night, kids."

Hearing a Good night from everybody with an added Dad from Val, made Logan smirk as he looked back at Rianna. She looked puzzled and whispered "I don't understand you. You've killed so many humanoid Cylon's but you treat these as if they were your daughters."

Logan gathered her in his arms while laying down and said "Well I have seen much, lived through much and who am I to judge them, when all they want to do is to start anew."

Snuggling close to Logan Rianna whispered "You're crazy, but I love you for it."

That caused Logan to look at her and say "Say again?"

Rianna kissed him lightly on the mouth and said "I love you, you crazy assed wild man. Even though I tried not to, I can't help it."

A broad smile appeared on Logan's face as he replied "Good"

Getting a suspicious look in return, Logan explained "Gods darling, I've loved you from the moment I first saw you."

With that Logan kissed her again passionately on the mouth and let it linger till their air supply

ran low. Rianna made moves to take it further when Logan stopped her whispering "As much I want to do this. I want us both at our best, so we can both enjoy it to the fullest"

Tapping her leg he said "You can barely walk, let alone do strenuous activity and trust me, it will be strenuous."

Getting a blush in return again Logan kissed her slowly and whispered "Let's get some sleep. Something tells me, things are gonna get crazy, before it slows down around here."

Nodding her head on his chest, Rianna got comfortable and quickly drifted off. Logan on the other hand just mulled his thought about everything he learned today. Hours later Logan finally felt tired enough to fall asleep and did so.

The next morning:

Logan awoke to a person shuffling about and felt somebody breathing on his face. Smelling he recognized Rianna next to him, still a sleep. Slowly letting her down on the bed, he opened the curtain and saw Helo trying to sneak out. Getting up, Logan went after him and as he went to close the hatch Logan stopped it and stepped out with him.

Helo looked startled at Logan but said "Good morning, sir. I didn't mean to wake you."

Logan shook his head and replied "Nah, just a light sleeper and knock it off with the sir, call me Logan"

Helo automatically replied "Yes, sir" and looked sheepishly at Logan.

Sighing Logan asked "Now where are you running off to?"

Helo answered "Duty shift begins in 20 minutes, so I want to shower before heading up into the air. Need to get some clothes and head for the showers."

Logan thought it over and the decision that could happen and asked "Why don't you just move in here. It would do you and Sharon a world of good?"

Helo looked at him surprised and asked "Really, sir?"

Now Logan narrowed his eyes at him and spoke "Well that depends, if you call me sir one more time, you'll end up in Life Station, so you won't have to move in. So do ya wanna or not?"

The big grin on Helo's face was unmistakable and he replied "Yes, s... Logan"

Logan held out his hand and Helo shook it with enthusiasm and said "Thank you, Logan. I never thought this could happen again after all that has happened."

Seeing the dark look appear on Logan's face Helo asked "What's the matter Logan?"

Logan just sighed and replied "Just something that's bothering me. You'll probably know Friday, I hope. Now get to your shower. You stink"

Smirking Helo nodded his head and walked off. Logan just blew out a deep breath. Heading back, he didn't see Terlan, so instead he asked one of the other marines, "We could use some breakfast, can you send somebody to get some"

The marine saluted him and Logan just shook his head and entered the room again. Val apparently had awakened and was sitting at the table looking nervously around the room. Seeing Logan she smile and said "Good morning, Logan"

Logan sat down at the table and replied "Morning Val. What's up?"

Val arched an eyebrow at that but understood the meaning behind the sentence and replied "Just a little nervous about meeting the Admiral."

Logan grabbed her hand and said with a smirk "It's going to be just fine, trust me. And anybody who thinks differently will have to deal with me."

Val nodded and relaxed a little. Val asked Logan several things about her new senses and Logan filled her in. Logan, on the course on the topic of sense of smell, couldn't help but add "So did you smell the return of your interest on our young Adama?"

Seeing the blush on Val's face, Logan got his answer. Outside he could smell food nearing the door and he decided to intercept it before there was banging on the door. Opening the hatch, he saw the marine he had met earlier with a tray full of items. A little drab, but hey it's food. Reaching over to grab it, he thanked the marine and closed the hatch again.

Putting it on the table he said to Val "Eat, I'll go wake the others."

First walking over to Sharon, he wasn't very surprised when he saw her laying there in a fetus position. Instead of touching her, he slowly whispered in her ear "Wake up, Sharon. Helo asked me to make sure you ate something".

Her breathing didn't change but Logan knew she was awake so decided to inform her with "Off course, if the man who's moving in here, isn't enough motivation to eat, well I just might have to rethink that suggestion."

Sharon quickly got up and turned towards him asking "What do you mean, moving in?"

Smirking Logan just pointed towards the table and said "Eat and maybe I'll talk about it."

Narrowing her eyes, Sharon got up and walked over to the table. Nodding to Val, she sat down and began to eat some toast. Logan just shook his head and walked over to Marian's and Riana's bunks. (Top Marian, below Rianna)

Slowly reaching for Marian's arm he was surprised when she tackled him from the upper bunk and at the same time another tackle by Rianna was performed from the bunk below. Falling to the ground with two women half on top of him Logan yelled "What the hell was that for?"

Marian just smirked as Rianna replied "That was a friendly warning before you try to wake us like you did Sharon"

As Marian and Rianna got up and walked over to the table, they could hear Logan mutter "Well thank you Helo. You sneak out and I get jumped. Hey wait a minute..."

Turning back towards the table he saw both Marian and Rianna blushing, apparently catching his train of though while Val remarked "Get your mind out of the gutter Logan."

Smirking Logan replied while sitting down "But it's such a fun place to be."

So they had a nice breakfast together, talking, laughing, banter, wondering what their second day on the Galactica would bring.

* * *

Author's small note : P.s. this mostly a character buildstory, so not a lot of action. But this will give me more ammo to work with. 


	15. Chapter 15 Action Stations

Author's welcome:

Welcome back everybody. Chapter 15. Lot's of action there. Tried to make it interesting to read. Let me know if I succeeded.

Thx darkfinder and meenajon for their kinds words. Darlian, glad you enjoy it, I do too.

And of course a mega thx to Shadowdancer9 for her great Beta-ing, which hopefully makes it a better story allround.

* * *

So enjoy the new one, hope to update again soon.

Vipe out

* * *

Chapter 15 – Action stations

After breakfast Logan informed Sharon about what he told Helo. The look on Sharon's face was a combination of joy and shock. When Sharon suddenly rose and threw her hands around his neck, Logan couldn't help but grin, remarking "I take it, that's ok with you?"

Pulling her face back so she could look at Logan's face, Sharon replied "You have no idea..."

Smelling her change of emotion, Logan quickly said "Hold on the water works kid. Can't have Helo deciding not to come, because we have a water leakage here."

Rolling her eyes Sharon released Logan and glared at him. Logan just showed his trademark smirk and looked towards Val asking "You ready? I want to check on Anders before heading to the Admiral". Nodding Val got up. Rianna asked "Why, what's up with Anders?"

Logan's smirk turned into a wide grin as he answered "Well darling. It seems Anders and Kara had a bit to much to drink last night. Found them in a hallway, looking for a door that was just 1 meter to the left of them."

With that remark, the whole group started to laugh. Rianna shook her head and said "And you just want to pester him about it?"

"Maybe and have a talk about what he called me. Drunk or not, he should know better?" Logan replied.

Now Val piped up "What did he call you?"

Instead of answering Logan pushed Val towards the hatch and said "See you later, Ladies."

Exiting the hatch, Logan and Val nodded at the marines and continued their way. Reaching the pilot's room, Logan used his sense of smell to sniff out Anders. Looking towards Val he said "Not smelling Anders, probably located in the head of something. He'll have to wait. Let's go to Adama"

Nodding, Val turned and led the way to CIC. Entering CIC, they didn't see Adama, only Tigh. Logan felt Valerie stiffen next to him and he patted her hand in comfort. Walking up to the XO, Logan asked "Where's the Admiral?".

The XO gave him a hard stare, but Logan didn't care. The old coot, could go drown himself in liquor for all Logan cared. "Admiral Adama has asked for you to meet him in his quarters" Tigh spat out. Logan thought 'Probably found out that Val will be reinstated.' and grinned.

Feeling Logan's subtle push, Val snapped out of her thoughts and followed Logan towards the hatch. Logan could feel Tigh staring at this back but decided to let it go for now. Knocking on the door, they got permission to enter and did so.

The Admiral was sitting at his desk, looking over some charts. Looking up he saw Valerie and Logan just inside the door. Adama stared with an open mouth at Valerie, thinking 'Logan said she had changed but this was unbelievable.'

Getting himself under control, Adama asked "Hello Valerie, Logan. How are you feeling Valerie?"

Standing at attention, Val replied "Better than ever, sir"

"That's good to hear, Boomer" Adama answered.

At that Logan piped up "That ain't her call sign anymore."

The Admiral lifted an eyebrow questionably at Valerie. She answered the unspoken question "With the new way I look, I figured that I could make my new start complete with a new call sign. It is Valkyrie, sir"

Looking her over, Adama couldn't help but agree. 'But how did she think of that one. It's only in some very old books', Adama thought. Valerie confirmed that thought with "It was Commander Adama, who came up with the name."

Adama got wide-eyed and Logan justed smirked at the tone of Valerie's voice when she said Commander Adama. It was like a purr. Getting back to the business at hand, Adama spoke "Well Valerie. It seems you really had a new start. I hope this will help." and handed her a box with 2 Lt insignias inside.

Valerie took the box and looked at the insignias puzzled. Adama saw this and said "Welcome back into the Colonial Fleet. Lt Valerie 'Valkyrie' Howlett.". Adama stepped forward and held out his hand. Instead of taking his hand Valerie hugged Adama. Logan shook his head, thinking 'What is it with all this hugging. It's like we're teddy bears or something.'

When Valerie pulled back, she had tears in her eyes. Adama himself wasn't unaffected either as a parental smile was on his face. Adama handed her a tissue and said "You'll be assigned to work with my aide over there." pointing towards Logan.

Logan walked over and growled "I ain't no aide.". Looking towards Val he said "I'm proud of you, kid"

That earned him a hug and Logan muttered under his breath "damn teddy bears". Valerie stood back looking at him suspiciously. She was immediately distracted when Logan pulled the box from her hands and let Adama take one. Both of them pinned the insignias on her collar. When they where done, they stood back and saluted. Valerie returned the salute.

"Don't expect me, to salute to anything, anytime soon." Logan said with a grin on his face.

Adama shook his head at Logan antics but got serious saying "Logan, you know that subject we talked about? It's been taken to the President and should arrive here later this afternoon."

Nodding Logan replied "Good. Now what about Baltar?"

Adama started to reply but was interrupted by the phone. With their enhanced hearing Logan and Valerie heard the same thing Adama heard "Alert Condition One. Cylon Base star and a lot of raiders". Looking up Adama was surprised to see Logan and Val standing near the hatch, with the hatch opened. Adama quickly got up and as he walked by Logan and Val he said "I'm needed in CIC"

When Logan said "We know", Adama looked puzzled.

--

They made their way quickly to CIC. Arriving Adama asked Colonel Tigh "Sit rep?"

"The base star launched all his raiders and is closing. In range in 4 minutes. We could try to take it out, but with Pegasus still damaged I wouldn't advise it."

Nodding Adama ordered "Let the fleet jump to point Alpha. When half the fleet has jumped, Pegasus will join them as soon as their fighters have landed. Galactica will stay until the rest of the fleet is gone. Scramble the Alert fighters"

"Already in the air. Rest of the pilots should join them in 2 minutes" Tigh responded.

Adama ordered the comm to be put on speakers and soon after the battle chatter began. "Starbuck to all pilots. Weapons hot. Good hunting and stay alive."

A young man replied "Hotdog here. Going soft on us, Starbuck?". The repeating sound of fire was heard in his communication, but the banter wasn't easing. The reply followed quickly "Not on your life, Hotdog."

A woman's voice was heard "Woohoo scratch number four for Cat".

"Only four, Cat? Getting slow, now that your the ace pilot, huh?" Hotdog bantered.

Cat's irritated voice spat back "I'll show you slow, nugget"

Logan looked over at Valerie's face and saw the concentration on it as she listened to their banter. 'You can change your name all you want, but the memories will still be there' Logan thought as he continued to listen to the chatter.

"This is Speedy. Could use a hand. My tail doesn't want to let go." a young voice asked.

"Speedy, this is Starbuck. Hang tight. I'll be right there" Starbuck replied.

The chatter silenced for a while as the pilots began to concentrate more. Dualla reported "Sir, half of the fleet is away. Pegasus reports Vipers aboard."

Adama nodded and said "Order them to jump"

Logan watched the different screens with interest. When suddenly Speedy was heard "Galactica, this is Speedy. Starbuck's has ejected. A raider tried to ram her, but she ejected in time. She needs a pick up"

The Admiral ordered "Get a Raptor in the air and pick her up"

Logan noticed the tensing in the Admiral's voice and thought 'Wonder what's going on there'

After a few seconds Dualla reported "Sir, we have no Raptor pilots able to fly. 3 are in Life Station with a very bad flue and 1 died in the initial attack. Racetrack is on Pegasus for training duties."

Sighing Adama looked downwards. Valerie stepped forward toward the Admiral and said "Let me go get her, sir. I'll bring Starbuck home"

The Admiral looked in her face and nodded. Both Valerie and Logan made their way to the Hanger deck and got in their designated Raptor. Boomer quickly lifted off and communicated on where Logan could help. Quickly making her way to the last known location, Logan said "Located a signal on Draidis at 254 mark 6."

Flying towards the coordinates, Valkyrie said "Starbuck, do you read?"

"Who the frak is this?" Starbuck asked.

Logan shook his head, but Val continued "Just sit tight Starbuck and we'll be there any second"

Looking towards Logan, Valkyrie ordered "Wolverine, open the hatch on my mark and pull her inside"

Logan nodded and did as she asked when they reached Starbuck's location.

Once inside, Starbuck took off her helmet and saw Logan sitting on the ECO spot. Logan just raised an eyebrow in response. Valkyrie was communicating with Galactica "Galactica, this is Raptor 467. Valkyrie speaking. We got Starbuck. She's fine."

The response was immediate "Valkyrie, this is Actual. Good job. Get her home. Can I talk to her?"

After a quick yes sir. She switched the comm to the back and Logan handed her the headset. "This is Starbuck, go ahead Actual."

"What do you hear, Starbuck?" Actual asked.

Smirking Starbuck said "Nothing but the rain, sir"

"Grab your gun and bring in the cat. Starbuck, stop giving me grey hairs" Actual said

"Well sir, it's just, grey hair makes you look more distinguished." Starbuck replied.

Adama finished the conversation with "Just get back home. Don't forget to thank you savior. Actual out"

Starbuck looked at Logan, who still had a smirk on his face from the overheard conversation and asked "What are you doing here? You aren't an ECO".

Logan answered by nodding towards the pilot seat. Starbuck got up for the ECO's sitting place and walked over to the co-pilot's seat. Sitting down, she looked towards her savior and said "Thanks for the save. Now who the frak are you Valkyrie?"

Valerie smirked at Starbuck's confusion and said "Once you knew me as Boomer"

'Nice imitation of a gold fish' Logan thought as he saw Starbuck's reaction to that news. He saw Starbuck examine her closely. After a while she said "You got to be frakking kidding me. You look nothing like Boomer."

Shaking her head Valkyrie said "That's a long story, but it's me Kara."

As Kara was about to reply, the radio sprang to life "Raider 467, this is Galactica Actual. I need you to change course to Colonial one. A Cylon heavy raider crash landed in the side of Colonial One. Centurions have been reported. I need to talk to Wolverine"

Valkyrie replied "Changing course and patching you through, sir"

Logan answered with a gruff "Yeah?"

"Wolverine, this is Actual. Centurions are on board Colonial One. Their probable target is Hera. I need you to make sure, they don't get away." Adama said.

"Trust me, bub. Playing opener for tin cans, is what I do. Just get most of the people out of the way and as close to the hanger as possible." Logan replied.

"Will do. Good hunting, Wolverine." Actual replied.

"I'm the best at what I do, bub. Wolverine out" Logan finished.

Kara looked back at Logan with a raised eyebrow, but only got a smirk as an answer. Valkyrie reported "Eta 1 minute to Colonial One. Will be a battle landing, so a little bumpy. Better strap in, everybody."

Both Logan and Kara, quickly strapped in and Valkyrie made a quick landing. Logan was already out of his chair and outside the Raptor before Val or Kara could even blink. Kara looked towards Val and said "Now I believe you're Boomer. Your landing was just as bad."

Hitting Starbuck on the shoulder, Valkyrie said "Oh shut up Starbuck and help me find the explosive rounds on this Raptor."

Logan didn't waist any time. Using his sense of smell he quickly located the direction the Cents had taken. It would lead them right to Hera. But there was somebody else with them. Logan growled and rushed after them.

The first 3 Centurions didn't know what hit them, as Logan sliced them in half while rushing onwards. The following two, just had time to turn before being decapitated. Logan had a clear area and rushing forward towards Hera.

As he busted into the main President's chamber, Logan saw a Centurion about to hit the President with his claws, while she was holding Hera. Logan dived an put himself in front of the first hit. Crouching down in pain, Logan used his lower position, to slice the Centurions legs off.

Getting up, Logan smelled the air for more and then noticed the humanoid Cylon in the corner. It was an unknown model. A man, who looked to be in his forties with black hair, was looking at him with wide-eyes. Logan narrowed his eyes at him and the man sat down in fear. Hearing a wail, Logan's attention turned to Hera and Madame President.

Logan helped the President up, but kept one hand clear. Just in case. Logan asked the president "Are you two ok?"

The president looked up at Logan and smiled a small smile while replying "Yes, thanks to you. We are both fine."

She looked towards the Cylon and asked "What about you, Mr Zarek. Are you alright"

Hearing a growl from Wolverine, she looked back at Logan and asked "Why are you growling at Mr Zarek, Logan?"

"Because,Mr Zarek was the one steering these Centurions. He's a humanoid Cylon" Logan replied in a cold voice.

The President's face was shocked as she looked back at Tom Zarek, whom was now exposed as a Cylon. The Presidents knees gave out and Logan had to catch her and Hera from falling. Zarek picked this time to make a run for it.

Reaching the door, he was met by a gun right to his head and the person behind the gun replied "Going somewhere. Mr Zarek. Or should I say model nr 2"

Using his Cylon enhanced reflexes he hit the gun from Valerie's hand and attacked her. Valerie just used her speed to step aside and then used her new strength to hit him once in the stomach and once on the kidneys. Kneeling down from the pain, Zarek received another knee in the face and he was out cold.

Logan smirked at the actions and said "Nice one, kid. Couldn't have done it better myself."

He heard Kara say behind her "You might land as Boomer, but that wasn't something Boomer would do. Damn ouch girl. You hit that frakker good."

Logan scanned the room and saw a young woman lying in the corner. The silence of her heart was enough for Logan to know what he would find. Turning her over he saw her throat ripped out by a Centurion. Logan closed her eyes.

Hearing a gasp behind him, he saw the President standing behind him looking at the body. She muttered "Oh no. Maya. I'm so sorry".

Logan looked towards Starbuck, who was guarding Zarek with Valkyrie and said "Starbuck. Escort Madame President and the little one to the Raptor. Valkyrie, you guard them. I'll take care of Mr Zarek here."

Valkyrie took point and Starbuck escorted a shaken President towards the Raptor. Logan hit Zarek on the head on more time with his fist and then put him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Slowly Logan made his way towards the Raptor, trying to smell out other Centurions. Reaching the Raptor, he saw Valkyrie ready for take off and Starbuck juggling the baby, while the President was sitting on the ECO's spot.

"Valkyrie, get those two to Galactica" ordered Logan, pointing towards the President and the baby. "Get a strike force and Med team and head back. I'll tie up Mr Zarek in here, then will take out any remaining Cents."

Valkyrie nodded and started to prep for launch. Starbuck asked "What about me. I can help"

Logan shook his head and said "Nah, Anders would try to kill me, if I let you die here. I can take a hit, you can't. Now get back to Galactica, that's an order"

Starbuck got up and was about to argue, when Madame President said "Lt Thrace, Mr. Logan has full authority on this matter by Admiral Adama. It would be sensible to follow his orders."

Starbuck sat down again and muttered "When has anybody ever accused me of being sensible."

Smirking Logan said "Don't worry, kid. You fight them out there. I fight them in here. We both do what we do best."

At Starbuck's nod, Logan closed the hatch and gave Valkyrie the signal to take off.

Logan searched the bay for a place to lock up Mr Zarek. His eyes stopped on a supply cabinet and put the Cylon in. A little cramped, but will have to do. Lifting a heavy metal part, Logan put it front of the cabinet. Mr Zarek wasn't going any where, unless somebody released that.

--

20 minutes later the strike team arrived in the bay, to find it filled with people. Logan was there in front of them and said to the teams "All Centurions are dead. Most people are still alive. 4 heavily wounded over there." pointing towards the improvised beds.

Looking towards Valkyrie he asked "What's the situation outside? The captain and his copilot got killed in the attack, so I haven't been able to get any updates."

Valkyrie reported "Sir, the base star jumped away as it's raiders had been taken out. So where in the clear. Only Galactica remains to help and when the situation is stabilized we jump to the rest of the fleet."

Starbuck exited the Raptor and walked up to Valkyrie and Logan. Logan lifted an eyebrow at her arrival but remained quiet. Starbuck smirked as she said "Seems you need a pilot to fly this rust bucket."

Shaking his head Logan led her to the flight deck and had her establish communications with Galactica. Val was already transporting the 2 most heavily wounded towards Galactica. Once on board a jump could be made.

Logan spoke into the comm "Wolverine to Galactica."

"Galactica here. Hold on, sir. I'll patch you through to Actual" Dee said.

"Wolverine, this is Actual. Sit rep" Adama asked

"Situation clear. Pilots killed in attack. Starbuck will make the jump. When Valkyrie lands on Galactica, it's go for jump." Logan reported.

"All right. Nice work Wolverine. Hera arrived safely and so did the President. Give the comm to Starbuck, so she can wait for the order to jump." Adama ordered.

Logan handed the comm back to Starbuck and sat down in the copilot seat. Starbuck announced the jump across the speakers.

Starbuck looked at Logan and said "Wolverine, I need to apologize?"

Logan gave her a confused look and said "Don't know what you need to apologize for, kid?"

Exhaling deeply Kara started "Well I didn't want to follow your instructions and in combat it could have gotten us killed..."

Logan waved her off and replied "Nah, If I really think you would have been a pain in the ass, I would have just hit you."

Kara looked wide-eyed at Logan, but Logan just continued "But if you really want to apologize, make that boyfriend of yours squirm a little."

Now Kara looked confused and asked "Why do you want that?"

An evil grin appeared on Logan's face as he replied "He called me Logie, nobody calls me Logie."

Kara shook her head and heard the call to jump over the radio.

Activating the speaker, Kara said "Jumping in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Jump"

* * *

Author's note: Well that's the action for now. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much, as I do writing it. 


	16. Chapter 16 Return of Hera

Author's note:

Well it took some time, but here's the next chap. Kept rewritting it, over and over. Finally stopped at this one.

Thanks for a the reviews and I hope you'll keep enjoying the story. Mega thx ofcourse go to ShadowDancer9 for her betawork and insights.

* * *

Chapter 16 – The return of Hera

After rejoining the fleet, a replacement captain was found for Colonial One. Valkyrie flew Starbuck and Logan back to Galactica. Arriving in the Hanger, Logan was ambushed by Rianna. Who ran into his arms. She slowly started to sob a bit in his shirt. Looking over at Val, Logan motioned that he would take her to their room. Val nodded and whispered something to Starbuck.

Leading Rianna through the ship, Logan rubbed her back in comfort. Nodding at the marines, Logan led Rianna inside. Sharon and Marian where sitting at the table talking and looked up when Logan entered. Logan waved a quick hello, but didn't stop with leading Rianna too his bunk. Slowly Logan lay down on his bunk, pulling Rianna with him.

When the soft sobs decreased, Logan asked "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Rianna just shook her head in denial. Logan grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes saying "No use denying it. The waterworks ain't for nothing"

Narrowing her eyes, Rianna spat "Why do you always have to be the somebody, who puts himself in danger? Why can't it be somebody else?"

Logan caught her drift and replied "darlin, you know I heal. Nobody else could take out 12 Cents and walk away without a scratch. And if I hadn't arrived when I did, the President would be dead."

Seeing her sober face, Logan tried some humor, "And you know, I'm the best at what I do."

'The small smile that lit her face was a good sign' thought Logan. Logan continued "Now, I know I said I wouldn't try to get myself killed. But as far as I know, I can't be killed. So you can stop worrying. Let me assure you, worse persons than a couple of Cents, have tried to kill me and failed. I may go down, but I always get back up."

Kissing her on the nose, Logan said "How about we schedule some time in the gym, this afternoon. I'll show you, what I can do. Maybe that will take away some of your fears."

Rianna looked a little more happy and Logan's work was done. "I have to go now, darlin. See you this afternoon."

When Rianna tried to pull him back, Logan said "I need to talk to the Admiral as his Cylon specialist. So I have to go."

Rianna reached up to his neck and pulled him in a smoldering kiss. Leaving Logan, more than a little worked up. Raising an eyebrow, Logan asked "What was that for, darlin?"

Smirking a bit, Rianna replied "Just a reminder, who's waiting for you."

Shaking his head, Logan got up. Said goodbye to Sharon and Marian and walked out of the room.

Logan quickly made his way towards the Admiral's room. Arriving, he wasn't surprised that guard had been placed, who immediately opened the hatch on his arrival. Inside where Admiral Adama, Commander Lee Adama, The President of the Colonies with Hera and his favorite person Colonel Tigh. Once Logan was inside, the marine closed the hatch.

"Thanks for joining us, Logan" Tigh said sarcastically.

Logan lifted an eyebrow at him, but didn't respond otherwise. Making his way over to the table where everybody was sitting, Logan took an empty seat. With a small grin on his face, Logan asked "So what did I miss?"

The Admiral began "Well, I've just informed Lee and the Colonel about our talks. And you can say, they've reacted a little hostilely. We've been talking to smooth this over, but they are still not welcome to the idea of giving Hera back to her parents."

"Bullshit, they'll do what you decide. Just say it. You're not comfortable giving her back since the Cylons will be coming for her." Logan spat out in retaliation.

Tigh was about to jump in on that, but the President interrupted "Logan, you can't be serious. Especially after witnessing what you did, only a few hours ago?"

"What I saw, that a Cylon Infiltrator, that you all knew, got the better of you. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead and Hera would be with the Cylons. If they come again, what better place to defend her than on Galactica. Trust me, the Cylons know she's here now and act accordingly."

Logan delivered with a cold tone.

When nobody on the table objected, Tigh started "You can't be serious. Giving an enemy (Sharon) a potential enemy (Hera) back. How can we trust this man?"

The Admiral looked disappointed at his XO, but it was the President who answered "Yesterday, when I first heard the demand, I had the same reaction. But after thinking it over, I know we are wrong. I'm just scared we're endangering the fleet, by keeping them together. But Logan makes sense. Keeping them together on a battlestar, makes it easier to defend them. And to the trust question, Logan has almost singlehandedly prevented a nuke from blowing, saving a ¼ of the fleet. Killed several Cylon infiltrators and led to the capture of 2 more. Including Mr Zarek, who is on the Quorum of Twelve. Who knows what influence he could have had and what we could have ended up with."

Looking suitably chastised, Tigh just stared at his drink. Logan shook his head thinking 'Hmm, looks like that President is a tougher cookie, than I thought'

Nodding the Admiral spoke "She's right Saul and what we did was wrong. It was better to send them away than do this. How do you want to handle this Logan?"

Everybody looked at Logan as he spoke "When Helo returns, I'll ask Val to take whom ever is located in the room towards the gym. I'll say I want to talk to Helo and Sharon.."

Tigh immediately sputtered "She's a Cylon. Why would she help you, instead of her other copy."

Logan growled and looked at the Colonel with a cold look that made him shiver. "Valerie is not a Cylon anymore. She probably never was, but didn't know how to fight the dark thoughts in her. Now she doesn't even have Cylon DNA anymore. So shut your trap about Val, or I'm gonna..." SNIKT

The admiral interrupted "Hold your threats please, Logan. Saul he's right. I trust her. Else I would not have reinstated her into her old rank."

Saul and Lee both looked wide-eyed at the Admiral. The President just nodded. Lee asked "When did this happen. And how come this wasn't brought to our attention."

The Admiral smiled "Just this morning and only an hour later she picked up Starbuck and helped Logan stop the attack on Colonial One. I would say, perfect timing."

Logan nodded as did the President. Tigh just stared at his glass again as Lee thought it over 'He's right. She looked very different and acted different. We owe her a chance'.

When Lee nodded Logan's opinion of Lee went up a little as Logan thought 'Seems Val you made an impression.'

Logan suggested "Look, why don't we do it, this afternoon. I can inform Valerie and Helo will be done and back with Sharon. I'll ask him to wait there. Not that I suspect he'll leave her anytime soon, but I'll make sure."

Receiving a snort from both Adama's, Logan continued "Also gives us all a chance to eat something. I don't know about you, but I'm starved"

That received him some snorts and a giggle. Logan raised his customary eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

After everybody got the equilibrium again, the Admiral said "Alright, this afternoon. Let's say 13 hundred hours. That ok?"

Logan nodded and replied "I'll be sure to be gone by then and take Rianna and Marian with me."

Getting up Logan walked towards the hatch. Lee asked "Do you need me for anything else, Admiral?".

"No Commander, you're dismissed" the Admiral replied

Lee got up and asked "Hold up, Logan. I walk with you"

Logan held the hatch open and they both stepped outside.

* * *

Walking side by side Logan and Lee headed towards the shared room of Logan's group. Lee looked at Logan with a curious face and asked "So Val was made a Lt again?" 

"Yeah. She earned it. Why? And since when do you call her Val?" Logan asked with a smirk.

The blush on his face confirmed Logan's thoughts earlier, about making an impression so Logan asked "You do know, that if you hurt her, I'll gut you?"

Swallowing Lee nodded. Logan smelled all the changes in scent from Lee. From curiosity and interest to embarrassment and later even a little fear. Logan decided to help to kid out and said "But if you ask me, she probably wants a rematch."

The fear disappeared and a small smile appeared on Lee's face. Shaking his head, Logan muttered a soft "kids". Reaching the hatch, Logan asked the marines to fetch some lunch and then stepped inside. Seeing everybody inside Logan said "Hello Ladies ... and Helo. So how about lunch?"

Rianna responded "Leave it to you to prioritize, first hello to women then food."

"But darlin, I think you are eatable, so you're not entirely correct." Logan answered with a smirk.

Rianna blushed and decide not to answer. Taking that as a affirmative, Logan asked "I hope you Ladies don't mind, but young Commander Adama is joining us today?"

A giggle escaped Rianna, who probably picked up on Logan's idea, but there where no objects. Helo just looked puzzled and Sharon just had a slight grin on her face. Marian just watched the entire show take place. Val on the other hand was looking a bit nervous and Logan decided to put some oil on the fire with "And Val? It seems Lee was impressed with you sparring yesterday and is asking you for a rematch after lunch. You all are invited off course, to watch."

Seeing the startled looks on Val's and Lee's face made Logan laugh out loud. Marian and Rianna whispered to each other and then replied "We'll be there."

Logan walked over to Sharon and Helo and said "I know you probably want to see the sparring match, but I would like to talk to you both. After lunch if that ok?"

Sharon looked up at Logan's face, saw the raw troubled emotions in his eyes and nodded her agreement. Helo just pulled Sharon closer and Logan smirked while replying "Thought so Helo."

Looking back at Val, Logan's face was once again a humorous one and asked "So Val, what do you say. You got you cheerleading team. They just need you. You ain't going to let Leeeeee, get away with challenging you, will ya?"

Seeing her face flush from white to red and to white again, Logan just shook his head. Lee just looked like he was a statue. Hadn't moved since Logan sprang the challenge.

Val looked Lee in his face and on both their face a smile appeared. Just before they where about to answer, Logan said "Well that settles it. Good. And remember what I said Commander...". That last piece was delivered with his threatening voice.

Lee nodded and said with a small smile "Like I would forget."

Snorting Logan just shook his head as he sat down at the table. Lee remarked "You need some cards here or something. You have enough people for Triad"

Logan was about to reply when Rianna interrupted "Knowing Logan, it would just end up with a game of Strip Triad"

That received some chuckles all around and Logan gave her a flashy grin replying "Well at least that game has a motivator."

Lee shook his head and asked "Seems like she know you rather well, Logan?"

There was no mistaking the possessive gleam on Logan face when he said "She should, I'm here's and she's mine."

Rianna stood up and sat down in his lap stage whispered "Oh is that so?"

Logan responded by kissing her hard. When he released her, she was breathing hard, while he stage whispered "And you know it!"

She snuggled into his chest. Lee looked back at Logan and Rianna and saw in his bewilderment, that the gruff angry man was treating this young woman like she was the most precious thing on Galactica. 'So he has a soft side, carefully hidden' Lee thought.

Logan stared at him, that made Lee at little jittery. 'It's was as if Logan knew what he was thinking.' Lee thought. Marian asked "So Lee, how did you come up with Valerie's call sign?"

Hearing the question, Lee was shaken from his thoughts. Lee replied "Well Valkyrie, where warrior women in some old books, I read as a child. Fighting with Val just made me think of them."

That broke the ice and when lunch arrived them all talked, bantered and laughed.

At about 12:50 Logan said "Well I need to talk to Sharon and Helo in private, please. So this would be a good time to take that challenge Val?"

Val nodded and replied "Like I said to Lee, Anytime, Anyplace, Anywhere."

Logan was about to remark when Lee beat him to it "Why Val, didn't think you where so dirty minded."

"You wish, flyboy" Val just countered.

Lee got wide-eyed at that and Logan smirked and felt Rianna chuckling in his chest. The group got up and walked towards the door. Reaching the door, Logan gave Rianna a quick kiss and said "Sorry to run you out like this, but this needs to be done in private. Some of you could use a change of scenery. Use this chance to get to know the gym. I'm starting defense classes tomorrow, so better just prepare"

Marian replied "But I don't know how to fight"

"You'll learn. At least to defend yourselves. But if I have it my way, to keep people from attacking all together"

Nodding Marian said "All right. But what about Rianna, she isn't fully healed yet?"

Logan answered "We'll just build her upper muscles up till her leg heals completely and then she can catch up."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know." Rianna said, while smacking Logan in the chest.

Kissing her, Logan said "I know, darlin. Just answering a question. Now get."

The group left, leaving just Sharon, Helo and Logan.

* * *

Logan sat down and said "We'll just wait a minute, some people are on the way. I had to get the others out of here, before then."

Looking at Helo, Logan asked "So Helo, when are you gonna make Sharon an honest woman?"

Sharon looked wide-eyed at Logan as Helo walked back to his gear and picked up a small box. Logan thought 'Damn meant that as a joke... see what I know'. Helo started to talk "I wanted to wait for us to be together, before asking you this. But this is a best as we can expect for the moment."

'Just wait kid" Logan thought as Helo got down on one knee and asked "Sharon, will you do me the honor of being my wife. I know we have a ruff time ahead of us, but I can't see myself in that time without you by my side. And thanks to Logan's help, I don't have to."

Sharon had tears in her eyes as she knelt next to Helo, saying "Off course, I'll marry you. Hera would have wanted us to be together. I love you." and they kissed passionately.

Logan turned around and tried to not intrude anymore than he already had. 'Damn, next time I think about a joke, I'll keep my mouth shut.'

Hearing footsteps in the hall, Logan said "Hate to break up the party, but our guests our here."

Helo quickly put the ring on Sharon's finger as Logan walked toward the hatch. Slowly he opened it, finding Terlan with baby gear, Adama and the President with Hera. Logan said "Give me the child. I'll explain it, then you can come in to apologize. And you two are organizing a wedding for those to as a peace offering. Doesn't have to be big, just our group, Lee, Terlan and a priest."

Hera was giving to Logan but they didn't answer his demand. Logan took some of the baby stuff from Terlan. Who closed the hatch. Logan turned to Sharon and Karl, who where totally oblivious to what Logan was holding in his hands. At that moment, Hera decided to make herself known with a wail. To pair of wide-eyes where now looking at Logan.

Logan said in a soft voice "Yesterday, I found out that they haven't been totally honest with you two. They kept her from you, because they thought her to be a threat. Let's just say, they changed their minds. So I want to reintroduce you to Hera, your daughter."

Sharon shaking like a leaf, slowly got up and walked over to Logan. Who had moved towards the table. Helo put an arm around Sharon's waist and helped her. Seeing Hera, Sharon started to cry and Helo pulled her to him. Logan held out Hera to Sharon saying "She probably missed her mother. Would you like to hold her?"

Slowly he transferred the bundle to Sharon's arms. Helping her with supporting the head and such. Both of them where now crying and Logan was surprised when he felt a tear escaping from his eyes.

Helo led Sharon and Hera back to their bunk and Logan decided to give them some privacy. Stepping outside, Logan met the gaze of Adama and the President and said "It's done. I didn't explain much, but after seeing her, that wouldn't have sticked anyways. We'll just leave them alone. Have you thought about my question earlier?"

Adama saw the red eyes in Logan's face and said "I know nothing can be said, to make this right. But I could arrange for a wedding, later this afternoon in the chapel. Just us, Lee and your group Logan. And off course the bride and groom."

At Logan's nod, Adama continued "A priest probably wouldn't be wise, due to religious differences, but I could perform the ceremony. And with the President as witness, it would all be legal in Colonial Law. Thus giving Sharon and Hera, citizenship in the colonies, if she so wishes."

"I think that would go a long way in making that family come to trust you again." Logan said, leaving 'and me too' unspoken.

The President asked "Are you sure, Sharon wants to marry Helo?"

"He just asked her and she said yes." Logan said with a smirk.

Adama smiled and said "Good. How about at 17 hundred hours. That will give them time to spend with Hera and still get ready."

Logan nodded and replied "Sounds good. I'll get the girls in here at least an hour before to help."

"Alright, I'll have Terlan knock at 16:45 to pick everybody up here. I'll see you later then, Logan." Adama said

"See you at the wedding, mr... just Logan." The President said with a small smile at her mistake.

Logan gave a smart-alec salute of 2 fingers and watched Adama with the President on his arm walk off. Turning to Terlan Logan asked "Did you have other baby stuff?"

Nodding Terlan opened a storage cabinet and handed Logan some diapers, bottles, another bag, ect.

Knocking, Logan entered the room again with the stuff. Seeing the young family still totally focused on each other, Logan decided to drop the stuff and leave. Before he could step out of the hatch, he heard Sharon call out "Logan, wait a minute. Please?"

Logan turned and walked back to Sharon. Sharon gave Hera to Helo, got up and hugged Logan. Sharon said "I don't know how to thank you. If it wasn't..."

Logan put a finger on her lips and said in a compassionate voice "I know how it feels, I just glad I could do it."

That earned him another hug and Logan felt like that teddy bear again. When Helo also got up Logan said "Hey, I'll allow a beautiful woman to hug me, but I draw the line at women."

Helo just shook his head as he said "I wasn't going to hug you, Logan. But believe me, I would if you asked me. You have changed our lives in such a short time, it's unbelievable."

Logan smirked and answered "Believe it, kid. And trust me, I'll never ask."

Hearing a happy gurgle below, Logan saw Hera looking at him with wide-eyes. Smiling happily.

Logan said with a playfull growl to Hera "But I'll expect hugs from you little missy."

Sharon got a big smile on her face as she said "But off course, she'll want her godfather, to hug her?"

Logan looked up at her startled and looked between Helo and Sharon as he asked "Are you sure? I don't know. I'm not real godfather material."

Helo nodded and Sharon leaned against him while saying "Yes Logan, we want you to be his godfather. You gave her back to us. We trust you, to keep her safe. We could never thank you enough for what you have done for us. First you gave me back the will to live and now you gave me a fiance and most of all our child back."

Helo said "And for not being godfather material, I've seen you treat Val and Marian as your daughters, Rianna as your wife. What you care for, you care for fiercely. And damn everybody who tries to do them harm. We could ask no better. Will you accept?" and put out his hand

Logan gave a big smile, which both surprised and unnerved Sharon and Helo a bit. Seeing that normally he'd only wear a smirk or grin, but never a smile. Logan replied "I would be honored to be Hera's godfather and will protect her with my life, need be." and took Helo's hand.

Sharon hugged him again and said a soft thank you so much in his ear. Logan said "Now, I'm going to leave you to get reacquainted with each other and find the rest of our group."

Both Helo and Sharon nodded. Logan gave Hera a soft kiss on the head and walked out of the room.

* * *

Author's comment: Well that's it for today. No blow up yet, as my beta remarked, but it's coming. When will it happen? And what will come of it? All good questions and they will be answered... 

Vipe out :D


	17. Chapter 17 Anger Management

Author's note:

Sorry about the delay, IRL came between me and the story. Many thanks for my beta. And I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17 – Anger management

Logan quickly made his way to the gym. Upon entering, he saw Lee and Val on the sparring mat. Rianna and Marian were sitting on the side, watching. Val looked over at Logan when Logan approached, which Lee used to his advantage. He lunged at Val. Val's new reflexes kicked in, and she sidestepped, while still putting out a foot. Lee stumbled over the foot and hit the mat, face first.

"Nice show, Val. Better watch out for his face though. The bruise from yesterday is still visible; wouldn't want Apollo to have more bruises, now do we." Logan replied with a smirk and sat down with Rianna.

Apollo got up and got back into position saying, "Remind me, not to do that again, Val."

Val smirked and replied, "Can't promise anything, oh Almighty Apollo."

They started the sparring match again. Hits went both ways, but most were blocked or deflected. Logan on the other hand was still going over the Hera situation in his mind, when Rianna asked, "What's the matter, Logan?"

Logan decided to come clean and asked Val and Lee to stop, while he explained. When he had everybody's attention, Logan started. "I just reintroduced Sharon and Helo to their baby girl. They thought she was dead, and this idea was reinforced by the Admiral and the President. When I found out, I demanded they change that. After some time to think, they agreed to return her, but while Hera was on Colonial One, the Cylons attacked and tried to get Hera. I interfered and stopped the Cylons, but they know she is alive and will act accordingly."

Lee kept quiet while Marian and Val looked a little pale. Rianna, on the other hand, surprised him by nodding and asking, "Now you are worried the Cylons will come for her here, aren't you?"

Nodding Logan said, "Yeah, there is a good chance of that. That's one of the reasons I want to start the class. Anybody near Hera needs to be able to defend themselves. And I don't mean against Cents, or something, but against infiltrators for certain."

The whole group nodded and looked a bit more at ease. Val asked, "How did Sharon and Helo take it?"

"Well, before Hera was returned, Helo asked Sharon to marry him. She said yes. Only moments later, I returned Hera to them. After that, I left them to get to know Hera again," Logan answered with a small smile on his face.

Lee looked up at Logan and asked, "And the Admiral agreed to that?"

Val, Rianna, and Marian glared at him, which made Lee move away a little bit. Logan's voice got cold when he replied, "Nobody's business but theirs, but just to let you know, their wedding will be this afternoon at 1700 hours."

That got the smiles on everybody's faces again. Even Lee smiled at that, but he still looked sideways at the women. Logan shook his head at that and said, "Why don't you three ladies, go find a dress for Sharon and maybe some flowers or something. Val should know her size. And take those marines outside with you; they can carry it."

Marian and Rianna got excited at that and started thinking out loud about different kinds of flowers and stuff. Logan saw Val looking at him and said to Val, "They could use the help, and I need somebody to keep them safe, just in case."

Val nodded and Logan turned to Lee. As Logan was about to speak, the speaker system came alive, "Mr. Wolverine report to your chambers. I repeat, Mr. Wolverine, report to your chambers."

Logan looked at Val and nodded towards Rianna and Marian, then ran out of the gym. All the way back towards the room, Logan thought, 'They can't have known this fast that she is here. Let it be ok.'

Reaching his shared room, Logan ran inside to find one unconscious marine and Terlan with his gun drawn at Sharon. Helo was holding Hera and tried to get Sharon to calm down. On the ground, with a big bruise near his left eye was Admiral Adama. 'Dammit,' Logan thought.

Raising his voice, Logan demanded, "WHAT THE HELL, IS GOING ON HERE?"

Terlan spoke up first, "Well, the Admiral entered here, and after only a few seconds, we heard shouting. When we entered, we saw Sharon standing aggressively over the Admiral. Lexington made a grab for Sharon and ended up against the wall, knocked out."

Helo broke in, "The Admiral was trying to apologize and..."

Logan just looked at the Admiral shaking his head, while saying, "You got to be either the stupidest or the bravest man I ever met. After kidnapping her child for literally a few weeks and making them believe she was dead, you walk in here, without an escort and try to talk?"

The Admiral looked sheepishly at Logan, but Logan wasn't done, "You're lucky. She just hit you. If it where me, we wouldn't be talking."

Sharon, on the other hand, still looked like she could attack the Admiral any moment, so Logan said, "Relax kid. He ain't doing anything. Knowing him, he wanted to apologize in person instead of at the wedding later this afternoon."

Both Sharon and Helo looked at Logan, puzzled. Logan didn't answer and looked towards Terlan, ordering, "Get Lexington to Life Station. I got this from here. I won't leave till new marines have arrived."

Nodding, Terlan holstered his gun and made his way out. Logan helped the Admiral to his feet, whistling, "Ow, that's gonna be a shiner in the morning."

A grim smile made way on the Admiral's face, while he replied, "Yeah, Sharon has a good left hook. She should have been a boxer."

Sharon and Helo, both still in shock by Logan's claim, could do nothing but stare.

The Admiral explained, "Logan is right about one thing. I came here to apologize for the terrible thing we did to you. We thought we were protecting the fleet and keeping Hera from the Cylons, but the price was too high. We made an error in judgment, and for that, I'm truly sorry."

Helo nodded, but Sharon wasn't so easily satisfied and spat, "What, sorry for letting us believe Hera's dead? If it wasn't for Logan, we still wouldn't know she was alive. Excuse me if I don't take your word for it."

Logan interrupted and said, "The Admiral is telling you the truth, Kid. He was wrong. You can take his word on that. I know."

Sharon glared at Logan. The Admiral answered, "I know saying 'I'm sorry' can't make things right. But to try a little, we would like to organize the wedding, for you, this afternoon. The wedding will be witnessed by myself and the President, thus making it a legal Colonial joining, and therefore, making you and Hera, Colonial Citizens."

Both wide-eyed, Helo and Sharon looked towards the Admiral and after that towards each other. Logan and Adama gave them a moment to come to their senses. After a minute or so, the Admiral asked, "So, are you going to take us up on our offer?"

Logan put in his opinion, "This a chance of a lifetime, kids. They can't take Hera away after that."

Sharon and Helo talked it over, whispering. Logan heard it all, but didn't say anything. After a while, Sharon replied, "Alright, we agree to marry this afternoon."

The Admiral gave them a small smile as he said, "Splendid. Preparations are already underway. There is only one problem."

Sharon got suspicious again and asked with a deadly voice, "What?"

"Well, Logan remarked, due to religious differences, a priest wouldn't be wise, so you're stuck with me as the person to perform the ceremony." Adama replied.

Helo answered for Sharon and himself with, "Well as long as we are married, we don't mind, Sir. We just want to be together."

Sharon nodded her agreement with that answer. Logan raised an eyebrow at Sharon's confirmation, but let it go. The Admiral turned to Logan and asked, "Will you ask the girls to help Sharon with getting ready? When they return, make sure Helo's gone. Can't have the broom seeing the bride before the wedding, now can we."

Logan nodded and said, "The girls are already on it. I'll ask Lee to take Helo to the pilot's quarters to change there."

Helo sputtered, "But I want to stay with Sharon and Hera."

Sharon giggled at the whining tone of Helo's voice. Logan replied, "Tough luck, Kid. You wanted to get hitched, those are the conditions. Take it or leave it."

Helo nodded and Sharon giggled again at the puppy dog face Helo put on. Hera found this face very funny and started to giggle with her mother.

Adama took this as a sign and left the room. As Logan was about to close the hatch, two marines arrived with Lee Adama. Greeting the marines, Logan turned to Lee and asked him to enter. Once inside, Logan explained the game plan. Lee escorted Helo with the same puppy dog face out of the room. Logan heard Helo ask Lee in the hall, "Sir, you can't be serious. I've just been reunited with my daughter. I just want to spend some time with my daughter and my fiancée."

Logan didn't hear Lee's response, but knew Lee wouldn't let him come back. Looking towards Sharon, he saw her completely entranced by Hera. Sitting down next to them, Logan spoke, "So how is the little angel, after all this noise?"

Sharon shook her head and answered with a soft voice, "I think she was more amused than frightened. Even your raised voice didn't even faze her."

Logan smirked at that and replied, "Well, not surprising. She just saw her mother deck an admiral and throw a marine across the room. A raised voice is just peanuts compared to that."

A giggle escaped from Sharon again, and Hera joined in immediately. Logan looked at Hera and said with a warm voice, "You see? The kid's totally focused on you. She's going to be a handful when she grows up. Look who her mother is."

That broke something in Sharon. Logan was just quick enough to grab Hera as Sharon turned to his shoulder and started to sob. Every hurt feeling, worry, and piece of anger came out at once. Logan knew that this was needed and held her, as much as he could with Hera balanced on his other shoulder.

After about 5 minutes, that to Logan seemed hours, Hera decided to pipe up. Logan's nose picked up the problem and said, "Sharon, darlin. We need to change little Hera here, or we'll both go deaf."

The sobs decreased, and Sharon looked at Logan with puffy eyes saying, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't..."

Logan lifted his finger to her mouth and said, "No problem. Just change the kid, coz godfather's ain't your designated diaper changers."

A small smile appeared on Sharon's voice, and she took Hera from Logan. Walking towards the table, Sharon turned her head back and said, "Hmm. Didn't think The Mighty Wolverine was scared of anything."

Logan raised an eyebrow at that and walked after them. When Logan reached Sharon, he saw that she was having trouble. So Logan said, "Not scared of diapers, that's just unnatural. Those things smell like weapons grade mace."

Sharon looked sideways at Logan. Logan just lifted little Hera, removed the diaper, and cleaned her. He applied some powder and put on the new diaper. Handing her to Sharon, he said, "But being afraid of something, doesn't mean it stops you from doing whatever's necessary."

Sharon walked back to the bunk and sat down with Hera. Logan searched the different baby bags and found some formula. He activated the enclosed heater and waited for the formula to warm. Once warm, Logan walked over to Sharon and handed her the bottle with a towel.

Hera was hungry alright. It didn't take long for the bottle to empty. Once the bottle was empty, Sharon burped Hera and then lay down with Hera on her shoulder. Logan said, "Sleep a little Kid. I'll stay here till the girls arrive."

Sharon nodded and went to sleep. Logan walked over to his own bunk and lay down, thinking about the day so far.

* * *

At about 1515 hours, he heard the girls coming back. Slowly getting up, Logan cracked his neck. Logan walked over to the hatch and opened it when he heard the girls nearing it. Holding his finger to his mouth, Logan motioned them to come inside and be quiet.

Taking several things from the marines trailing them, the girls followed Logan. Logan shook his head at the stuff he saw in their hands and said softly, "I see you found something. Sharon and Hera are sleeping. Prepare what you can without waking them, and then wake Sharon. She's had a lot to handle the last few hours."

Rianna nodded and answered, "We'll do that. Is everything alright?"

Logan gave her a quick kiss and answered, "Yeah, Sharon just gave the Admiral a left hook and knocked out a marine when the Admiral came to apologize."

Rianna and Marian looked wide-eyed at Logan, but Valerie just smirked. Val said, "Serves him right."

"You're damn right about that." Sharon said from her position on the bunk.

The group turned towards her. Logan asked, "You ok?"

Nodding, Sharon said, "Yeah. A little sleep did the trick. Thanks."

Logan nodded and turned back to Rianna saying, "Well, I'll let you ladies do whatever you do. I'll go find something to hit."

Marian said, "Why Logan, I would think you would be the first to help us with clothes and stuff."

Logan smirked at that and replied, "Getting women out of them ain't a problem. It's just getting them into them, well, that's not my nature."

Both Val and Rianna smacked him on the shoulder, while Logan smirked. Opening the hatch Logan said, "Enjoy yourselves, Ladies. And see you at 1645".

With that remark, he closed the hatch and was outside in the hall with the marines. Turning towards one of them Logan asked, "Any news on Lexington?"

All four smirked, as the one Logan asked, replied. "Yes sir. He's fully conscious and very embarrassed at the incident. Sergeant Terlan said he'll be reassigned to guarding the brig."

Logan shook his head and said, "That is Terlan's call. Lexington should know better than to attack a humanoid Cylon with bare hands. He is lucky she is on our side, else it could have been much worse."

The marine nodded, and Logan bade them goodbye. Logan wasn't in the mood to join Helo and Lee yet, so he wandered the ship thinking about everything and nothing. After wandering awhile, he looked up and saw he was at the gym again. Entering, he saw Anders hitting the punching bag. Logan thought, 'Hmm. Time for a little payback'

"Hey Sam," Logan said.

Sam stopped hitting the bag and turned towards Logan. Sam answered, "Hey Logan. Heard you've been having fun without me."

Shrugging, Logan said with a smirk, "What can I say. Need my quota of Centurions a day."

Anders shook his head at the remark and replied, "Only you, Logan. Only you."

Logan's smirk got bigger as he asked, "So, how about hitting something real. Me and you in a little sparring match."

"Sure," Anders said while turning back to the mat.

That's why he missed the evil grin on Logan's face, but when he turned back to Logan, Sam saw a neutral one.

Logan said, "Make sure, you wear protective headgear and stuff. I have a hard head."

Nodding, Anders put on more protective stuff, next, his gloves. Logan put on some gloves to make the hits hurt a little less. When Sam got in fighting position, Logan asked, "Ready?"

Sam nodded, and Logan started jabbing. Jabs went both ways. A few crosses were tried, and slowly, Logan worked Sam into his trap. When Sam tried to go for a cross, Logan ducked under it. Logan pushed off and connected an uppercut to Sam's chin. Like a house of straw, Sam went down. Sam lay on the ground, breathing hard from the hit and muttered, "What did I ever do to you, Logan?"

Logan knelt next to him and said, "Remember when you where drunk? You couldn't find your way. I showed you. You called me Logie. Nobody calls me Logie."

Anders replied, "The hit would be worth it if I could remember your face when I said that."

Logan shook his head and helped Anders up. "Don't push it Kid. I was taking it easy. We better get going. There's a wedding we need to go to."

Anders raised his eyebrows at that, and Logan explained the story. Anders nodded his agreement and said, "Well, Kara is good friends with Helo, so she'll probably want to be there."

Logan nodded. "That's what I figured. Why don't we head towards the pilot chamber? Helo should be there. Starbuck is probably there as well."

So they both made their way towards the pilot room.

* * *

Author's note: 

For those who don't know. The fighting is told in fighting language. So a jab is a fast straight hit from the hand which foot is in front. A cross is a hard straight hit from the shoulder, with the opposite hand of the jab. Uppercut, speaks for it self but it's a hit from low to up.

That's it for now. Finishing up on chapter 18 already, so hope to get it out soon.

See ya all soon.

Vipe out.


	18. Chap 18 Wedding bells isn't all I hear

Author's notes:

Very sorry it took so long. I've just been working waaay to much lately and what little time I had for personal life, was filled with hospital visits, birthdays, ect, ect. No real time to do much else.

Chapter 18 – Wedding bells isn't all I hear

In the pilot's room some pilots where giving Helo a hard time about his upcoming nuptials, especially Starbuck, who said "Hey you still loved her, when you learned she was a toaster. That's qualifies you as certifiable right there. This just icing on the cake."

The laughing stopped when Anders and Logan walked in. Logan quirked an eyebrow and said "What so funny?"

'I heard them, now let's see what they do, with me here' Logan thought. Starbuck repeated the answer and Logan replied "Well at least he has the guts to stand by his decisions. That's makes him a good man in my book." and Logan gave Helo a quick squeeze on the shoulder to show compassion.

Logan continued "But that doesn't mean I don't find him certifiable. Marriage... I rather face a hundred Centurions."

Helo looked up in Logan's eyes and grinned. Logan shrugged while stage whispering "That's what you get kid. When you get married, you're it"

"Logan, you keep calling everybody kid. Even those who aren't much younger than you. Why do you do that?" Anders asked suddenly.

Logan looked puzzled at the question and smelled Anders scent to catch the reason for the question. Finding nothing else than curiosity and honesty, Logan decided to answer with "Let's just say. I was around when Adama was still in diapers."

Starbuck didn't know much about Logan, but thought, he meant Lee and said "So that's makes you 45 or 46 or something. Lee ain't that young anymore."

Logan smirked at her and replied "Not that Adama"

The ale Kara was drinking at that moment went flying over the table. Sputtering she asked "That makes you, like over 60 years old. Damn how do you look so good at 60."

Shaking his head Logan replied "It's almost double that. To be exact it's 117 years old. And of the how. My healing factor heals anything, even old age."

The pilot room was quiet at that. That's until Helo piped up "Call I call you gramps then?"

"Not if you want to make it to your wedding alive, arrogant pup" Logan snarled.

That got the room going. The remaining hour was spent telling stories, reminiscing even telling something about Earth, as Logan knew. But the time had arrived to get ready. A marine had delivered something for Helo and Logan. Logan just shook his head when he saw the package.

'2 monkey suits. Not the same as the earth version, but close enough.' Logan thought. Helo put his on. But Logan decided to put on the pants and shirt and keep it at that. Leaving the upper buttons open, Logan smirked while thinking 'No ties or jackets. And straight button shirts is something for one eye.'

When Starbuck arrived back from the head, where she had changed in a blue dress, Anders whistled . "Wow Kara, didn't knew you cleaned up so well. And I even liked you before, now I'm sold for life." Anders replied with a smirk.

That earned him a hit on the shoulder and Logan saw him flinch at the impact. Logan just smirked at the interchange which so reminded him, of himself and Rianna. Seeing Helo standing there nervously in his monkey suit, Logan said "Let's get this dog and pony show on the road. Come on Karl, can't keep your future wife waiting, now can we?"

Anders had changed to some casual leisure clothes which to his surprise matched Kara's dress color's. When Kara caught him staring, she said "Don't get used to it, Sam. This is the last time, I'm ever getting dressed up. To much trouble."

Pulling Kara in a one armed hug, he replied "Are you sure about that. Not even for our own wedding?". Getting a blush in response Anders smirked.

Logan was walking next to Helo and he noticed the smell of anxiety coming off Helo with buckets. Trying to help, Logan asked "Why you so nervous kid. She wanted to marry you before you learned Hera was alive. Now you're going to be a family."

Helo nodded nervously and started sputtering an answer "Well, she accepted only because it... was what Hera would have wanted. How do I know, she really wants this. How do I know I don't failed at this. How ..."

Logan put a hand on his arm to stall him and replied "Now hear this kid. She loves you. She loved you before Hera and now she loves you even more. You wanted to commit to her, when everybody else wanted to push her out of an airlock. Even her own people didn't want her and here you come in and prove to her, there is somebody who wants her. Just for who she is. Not because she bore you a child. No because of her."

Smelling his anxiety levels decreasing a bit, Logan continued "And about not knowing, I doubt there is anybody, who is ready to be a husband and father. You learn and you deal with the problems that arise, together. And if all that fails, what do you think the rest of us are. Chop liver? Kara here, is one of your closest friends and you have the support of Rianna, Marian, Val and me. That sounds to me like a big group to fall back on. Everybody gets nervous when they marry. Hell you'd be crazy not to, but you wanted this. Now it's time to make it happen."

Pushing Helo to walk again, Logan was pleased to notice that most of the anxiety was gone. Only a little remain. Now intermixed with the anxiety, was a little anticipation and a lot of happiness. When they reached the chapel, it was 16:45. Before entering Helo put a hand on Logan's arm and held him back. As Kara and Anders passed them, Helo said "Thank you, Logan. For all you have done and you what you told me just now. What you say sounds true. Have you ever though about becoming a priest."

Pushing him inside, Logan let out a very load laugh, which startled all the occupants of chapel. Inside Rianna rushed to side and whispered "You're late, Sharon wants to see you. Go, we'll handle Karl from here."

Nodding Logan made he way from the chapel towards their shared room.

* * *

Only two marines where in the hallway and one of them was Terlan. Logan asked "How's everything here. No problems I hope?" 

Terlan "It has been very quiet, but she's alone, so that's to be expected."

Logan nodded and entered the room. Sharon was located on her bunk, dressed in a white dress, which cut low in the back. With his enhanced hearing, he heard her sniffling. Logan sighed and said with compassion "What's the matter darlin. You're suppose to be happy on the day of your life."

Looking at Logan with tears on her cheeks, Sharon replied "I am. I just never imagined this to happening."

"Well it is. Now how about stopping with the waterworks. Wouldn't want you looking all puffy on your wedding, now would we" Logan said.

"What I look puffy? Oh no. I can't let Helo see me like..." Sharon answered a little agitated.

Logan shushed her by pulling her into a hug and answered "No kid, you look beautiful. It was just a comment to stop the waterworks. I just don't do women with tears."

"Aw the great Wolverine, bothered by tears." Sharon replied with a small smile, while she dried her face.

Logan just raised an eyebrow and got a giggle as reply. As the giggle stopped, Logan asked "Rianna said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you, if you would give me away?" Sharon asked with hesitation in her voice.

Both Logan's eyebrows raised at that and a small smile appeared on his face while he answered "Are you sure you want that kid?"

"After all you done for me, Helo and Hera, how could I not." Sharon replied with confidence.

Logan nodded and answered "I would be honored, Sharon."

"So how do I look?" Sharon asked while twirling around.

Logan grumbled a bit while he replied "Beautiful. It's just the back is a little low, isn't it?"

Laughing Sharon answered "You sound like a dad"

Grunting Logan replied "Well I'm suppose to give you away, am I not? Then I'm suppose to act like a dad."

Getting a hug as an answer, Logan just let it go. Releasing Sharon, Logan asked "So how about getting this show on the road?"

Nodding Sharon followed Logan out of the room and they made their way towards the chapel with the marine escort. Nearing the chapel, the escort bowed off and Logan linked his arms with Sharon.

One of the marines guarding the chapel, walked inside. When Logan and Sharon reached the entrance, the other marine said "Hold here please. When Mike returns, you can enter."

Mike returned quickly and gestured them to enter.

* * *

Logan heard the music and was surprised it almost sounded like an earth song. Leading Sharon down the isle, he heard her sniffle a bit. Logan whispered "Remember, don't want Karl to see the waterworks, kid. This is your moment. And if he hurts you, I'll gut him." 

The soft laugh in response was enough for Logan to know his mission was accomplished. Looking around the chapel, Logan saw Marian, Valerie with Hera on the bride side. Lee and a space next to him on the broom side.

Rianna was sitting next to the President in the front. Completely in the back Tigh was sitting with an angry look on his face. The broom, Helo, had not taken his eyes of Sharon, from the moment she entered and forgot to breath, until Lee gave him a nudge.

Reaching the front, Logan handed Sharon to Helo and repeated "Remember Helo, you hurt her..." and lifted his other hand. Helo wasn't phased by it and kept on staring at Sharon in her white dress. Helo whispered "You look beautiful."

The utter awe in his voice, made Sharon blush and she quickly turned to the Admiral. Who was standing in front of them to lead the ceremony. Seeing the bruise on his neck, Sharon smiled apologetic at the Admiral. Which he returned.

Logan broke up the silence with a "All right, enough staring. Let's get this show on the road."

A quick chuckle was heard but the Admiral started "We are gathered here, to united these two persons in holy matrimony. Both parties have different religious beliefs, but the same on marriage. Today we hope to join these two people for the rest of their natural lives."

"Seeing if anybody would object, Logan would gut them, I won't ask that question." Admiral said with a smirk.

That earned a few chuckles again and a nod from Logan. The Admiral continued "Do you Karl Agathon, take Sharon Valerie, Mother of your child, to be your wife for the rest of your natural life?"

Karl nodded eagerly as he replied "I do"

The Admiral turned to Sharon and asked "And do you Sharon..."

Logan heard a noise in the back of the chapel. Recognizing the smell of hate, Logan ordered "Everybody down, Val cover Hera". Logan made his way in front of Sharon as the first shot of a gun rang out. In the doorway was an unknown deckhand with a pistol still aimed at Logan, whom had taken the first bullet. "Die you Cylon lovers. They destroyed us and your marrying them to our own kind. You should all die." the deckhand shouted.

Logan knew this could get out of hand and tried to draw his focus "What's the matter, kid. Jealous that you aren't getting enough attention?"

"Cylon loving freak. I'll kill you." the deckhand replied, firing shots at Logan.

Logan on the other hand was quickly moving forwards and reached the deckhand before his fourth shot. Unsheathing his right hand claws Logan cut the gun in half. Quickly reaching back, Logan prepared to behead the scared man with his right hand. As his claws almost reached the shaken man's head, Logan heard the Admiral shout "Wolverine, NO"

At the last moment, Logan sheathed his claws and pushed him straight in the jaw, breaking it, in several places. Logan stood above the man threateningly, but he was out cold. Logan smelled the air and picked up another scent. Looking around, Logan saw the marines knocked out. 'So two of them took out the marines together' Logan thought.

The whole group from inside was now at the door. Gasps where heard, as they saw the wounds on Logan heal before their eyes. Logan thought to himself 'So now they know, why I'm can take out so many Cents.'

Logan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Helo say "Frak me, that is the guy, who beat us up in jail on Pegasus."

Sharon had Hera in her arms and was looking a little shaken. Logan didn't waste time and ordered "Apollo, you're in command op Pegasus. These are your man, so you call the marines, then watch this fellow till they get here.". Lee followed Logan's command and went towards the phone.

Logan continued "Val, I could use your help in grabbing the second one, who is probably heading towards the hanger bay. You know the ship better than I do and you're the only one who can keep up with me."

Turning to the Admiral, Wolverine said "You get this show on the road. Nothing will keep this two kids from getting married."

Adama nodded and asked "Please don't kill the second one. I need something to justify to the civilian government."

Wolverine smiled grimly "No promises. It depends entirely on him."

Val said to Sharon "I sorry, I can't be here. But..."

Sharon put her free hand on Valerie's shoulder and said "Go. Get the bastard and hurry back. We'll talk after"

With that Logan and Val made their way towards the hanger deck.

* * *

Reaching the hanger deck, Logan asked Val "Can you get from here to one of the southern entrances? Because I'm going to push him that way. That way, we corner him and can take him out without killing him. Although I rather just..." SNIKT from Logan's right claws where heard. 

Val answered "Yeah. It will take a minute though, so don't push to hard."

Looking grimly, Logan responded "Knowing my luck, he'll try to talk me to death."

Raising a eyebrow at that, Val turned and rushed towards on of the upper walkways to cross the bay.

Logan stalked into the bay. Ignoring the overwhelming smell of oil and other metallic smells, Logan picked up the scent of the target and started to follow it. When the Chief spotted Logan, he walked towards him and said "You're looking for him, aren't you? Has he done something?"

Logan answered with a snarl "Yeah, they tried to kill Sharon and everybody there on, her wedding day. Where is he?"

Seeing the deadly gaze in Wolverine's eyes, the Chief nodded towards aft part of the hangar. Logan stalked away, when he heard the Chief shout "Hit him once from me. I still owe him."

Logan on the other hand was purely focused on finding his target. When he located the smell, Logan smirked where the target was running towards. Exactly where he asked Val to go.

When Logan got a visual on the target, he wasn't surprised to find him, another deckhand from Pegasus. Logan shouted "You can't escape, kid. Stop now and maybe I'll let you live"

The deckhand then made his biggest mistake. He stopped, turned around and fired his weapon at Logan and missed. Logan on the other hand, closed the distance with a leap and hit the weapon from his hands. Growling Logan put the deckhand against a wall lifted him off the floor with his left hand. Unsheathing right claws, Logan snarled "Now started talking kid, or I'll start cutting"

"I'll never talk, Cylon Lover. You are the one keeping those bitches safe, when we should be interrogating them, like we did to that blond bitch on Pegasus." The deckhand spat with false confidence.

Logan narrowed his eyes and put his claws at his neck. The deckhand lost it and shouted "Only thing that bitch was good for. Laying on her back and getting. At first she struggled but after..."

A howling shriek interrupted the man. Logan dropped the man and turned to sound, finding Val standing there, with blood on her hands. At the source of the blood, where two holes with incredibly sharp bone claws. Val shouted "Get ready to DIE, WORM".

Logan sighed knowing that Val had the same pains he had with the claws coming from his hands. Stepped between Val and the man, Logan said "Val, calm down. We'll gut the worm later. You've just been reinstated. Keep you head."

Val just snarled at him. The deckhand on the other hand, jumped Logan on the back. Logan not phased by this, hit back his left hand and gave the man a hard hit on the front of his head. The deckhand crumbled down, out cold.

Logan turned his focus back on Val and said "I can't let you do that Val. You'll hate yourself later, if you do."

Val still in a state of rage snarled "You don't know what it's like, to be treated like that. Cylon or not, they have no right."

Logan stood tall and relaxed his stance while replying "They don't and if it where up to me, I'd gut the bastard, right here, right now. But Adama, your commanding officer, wants him alive. And for now, I'll give him that."

That sobered Val up a bit. The rage was still there, but the pain from the claws and the sobering words from Logan did the trick, Val again was thinking, instead of acting. Looking at her claws, Val began the whimper. Logan saw this and pulled her into a hug, whispering "It's ok. I know it hurts. But it will get easier in time."

Val started to cry on his shoulder. Gone was the strong young woman, he had become to see as a daughter. In his arms was now a broken child, who didn't know what had happened and why she was in pain. After a while, Logan slowly released the hug and took her hands in his.

"Now darlin, I want you to concentrate." Logan spoke with a warm voice. Val dried her tears and asked "On what?"

Logan explained "I want you to think knuckles and having no claws between them. Don't try to think about the claws. Only the knuckles. Relax your hands and concentrate on the knuckles."

Taking a deep breath, Val closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her knuckles. After a few seconds, her claws where slowly sheathing. Logan said "Open your eyes, darlin."

When Val did this, she saw her claws, slowly sheathing and gasped. When the claws sheathed the wounds healed instantly and Valerie stared in amazement. Logan on the other hand, was getting gloomy again as he said "Sorry kid."

Valerie look at him puzzled and asked "About what, Logan?"

Logan sighed and replied "I had hoped you where spared the claws and the pain that come with them."

Understanding came into Valerie's eyes as she answered "It hurts a lot, but what in life doesn't. You gave me a chance at a new life and I ain't complaining. Just that man made me so..."

Logan squeezed her hands and replied "Me too kid, but Adama's right. We need him alive... for now."

Val walked to the phone and made a call to CIC to pickup the deckhand. When they arrived. Logan and Val headed back to the wedding.

On the way back, Val contemplated the man walking next to her. 'He's a walking contradiction. At first sight, you see a gruff man, ready to kill you if you say the wrong thing. But he gave us a honest second chance and knows how to lead. Even if it's by example. Dangerous, honorable and even a big softy when it comes to women. A contradiction, but that's Logan'

Logan noticed the vacant look on Val's face and asked "What's the problem kid?"

Shaken from her thoughts, Val replied "No problem, just thinking about you."

Seeing Logan raise an eyebrow, Val continued to explain "I mean, you are a strange man. Dangerous and honorable. Deathly and compassionate. But it's who you are and I love you for it"

Val hugged Logan at that and Logan shook his head, thinking about teddy bears once again.

Releasing the hug, Logan said "Love you, kid. Now let's get to the wedding. Maybe we can catch the end."

With unshed tears in their eyes, the both of them headed towards the wedding. Wondering what the future would bring.

Author's note:

The two deckhands, who where in the above part. Are off course the ones that attacked the Chief and Helo in the brig. This chap is unbeta-ed, because of the long time between posting. So forgive me for spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed it, hope to post again soon.

Vipe out


	19. Chap 19 Surprises and Diapers

Author's notes:

I'm a was bit stuck. Have a main goal I want to get to, but can't seem to fill the in betweens. Damn writers block. Here is what I thought up in the meantime. Ain't much, but hopefully I can continue the setting. Not totally happy with this one, but hope you enjoy it anywayz. Let me know what you think.

P.s. Thx for the encouragement Darkfinder, Deathsheadx and Genesis and off course the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 19 – Surprises and Diapers

First time they saw in the Hall outside the Chapel was Lee standing there talking to Petty Officer Dualla. When a slap rang out, Logan smirked. Dualla stomped off shouting she would find somebody who would appreciate her. That got a smirk from Val too. Closing the gap, Lee startled at their arrival said nothing and stepped back inside the Chapel.

Helo and Sharon had just been pronounced man and wife as Logan and Val entered the Chapel.

As the lip lock continued Logan growled "You'd think they need air or something".

That startled them out of their kiss and started to blush. Logan grinned at that. The brides couple turned towards Logan. Before they could ask, Logan nodded and said "Congratulations, kids. You two make a cute couple."

Val walked over to Sharon and hugged her, whispering something in her ear. Karl was being hugged by Kara. The rest was talking amicably. Only Tigh was still in the back. Instead of the angry look from before, Logan smelled fear and guilt. Tigh noticed Logan's glare and made his way to the exit

Logan stalked after Tigh, which didn't go unnoticed by the Admiral, who followed. In the hallway, Adama found Logan pushing Tigh against a wall while growling "If I find out you had something to do with what happened just now, I'll gut you."

The fear increased tenfold and Logan unsheathed his claws. Admiral Adama, who was standing next to Logan, touched one of Logan's hands to restrain him, while giving Tigh a withering stare.

Tigh started sweating buckets, seeing the two pair of eyes locked on him. Logan's eyes read a cold hard death and the Admiral's disappointment and anger. Gulping Tigh said "I didn't know this was going to happen. Just the commander of the marines on Pegasus asked some questions about the guards. I thought he heard something from Galactica's marines, so I explained. I ..."

Logan growled "You lying, I'm going to..." and raised his left hand.

Tigh sputtered "Ok, I thought it strange, but didn't think this would happen. I'm sorry."

Smelling the truth Logan calmed himself and turned to the Admiral, saying "Seems we've got some more bad apples on Pegasus"

The Admiral nodded and turned to Tigh again "You should have reported this Saul. You disappoint me. You will be confined to the brig for the week. You'll only be released for your shift. No alcohol will be giving during the whole week. If I find out you had a drink this week, I'll make it 4 weeks and no duty and without visitation. Maybe that will make you think straight."

Tigh gulped and hung his head down. Two marines from the door escorted Tigh to the brig. Adama shook his head as he looked after Tigh and muttered "Dammit Saul, why."

Logan wasn't meant to hear him, but with his enhanced hearing he still did. Adama was startled when Logan replied "Two things, anger and jealousy"

Adama looked at Logan puzzled so Logan explained "Probably angry because you married Sharon and Helo and jealous because he ain't as happy with his wife. But that's just a guess."

Adama nodded and said "You're probably right there. He's just to stubborn to leave her."

"Maybe a week with alcohol will clear his perspective." Logan answered with shrug of the shoulders.

"We can only hope, Logan. We can only hope." Adama replied.

Logan turned to walk back inside as Adama stopped him and asked "Logan, what are your plans now. We still have to interrogate Baltar, the 2 captured Cylons and the situation on Pegasus must be handled. We can't have our own people coming here trying to kill Sharon or any of you. And now that the Cylons know Hera's alive, we can probably can expect an attack soon."

Logan nodded and replied "I was planning on handling Baltar myself, but Val can help you there. You just ask the questions, she will nod if true or false. I'll take care of the Cylons, but for now, let them rot in jail for a while. Pegasus has priority. Tomorrow I will go with Lee and let myself be shown around, while there, I'll investigate. If the Cylons do attack, you do what you always do. Should there be a boarding party, give me call and I'll come play can opener."

Admiral Adama thought it through and nodded "Sounds like a plan. Before you go tomorrow, come by my office. I have something that may help you blend in on Pegasus."

Logan nodded and replied "I'll be there. Now let's go back to the celebration."

Nodding the Admiral followed Logan inside. Everybody inside looked up when they entered and Rianna asked "Is everything alright, Logan?"

Logan plastered a fake smirk and replied "It is now, darling."

With that remark the celebration continued until dinnertime. After which the group decided to return to their quarters. The group was surprised to find 4 marines already at the hatch waiting for them. Logan smelled something from the room and looked towards the Admiral for a explanation. The admiral just put his finger in front of his mouth and Logan nodded.

As they entered the room, they found one set of bunks removed to make way to a door. The admiral stepped forward and said "You're all wondering what the door is for. Seeing as you now, have a little family. We converted the next door storeroom, which was unused, to a private bedchamber. Since we can't give Karl and Sharon a honeymoon, we hoped this would be a nice surprise."

The tears in Sharon's eyes, where enough of an answer for that. Karl stepped forward and offered a hand to the Admiral as he said "Thank you Admiral. Even though, I still don't agree what you did with Hera. You admitted it and tried to make up for it."

Admiral Adama took Karl's hand and nodded. Sharon gave a grateful look towards the Admiral and nodded. Clearing his throat Logan said "Well let's have a look shall we."

That broke the tense moment and everybody followed the Admiral into the 'new' room. In the room one two persons buck was located and a small crib. The door to the hallway has been replaced by a wall. So the only access was via the main room. Logan saw this and nodded towards the Admiral after which he grunted "Why don't we get something to eat and then give the couple sometime alone time. Mr and Mrs Agathon, why don't we take Hera for a while and when you retire for the night you can pick her up."

The entire group was stunned at the tone of voice of Logan,which had a sweetness nobody but Rianna had heard before. Seeing the looks on everybody's faces, Logan grumbled with his usual voice "Well, it is a godfather's job to watch the squirt."

That got a snort for Sharon and everything was normal again. Logan's idea was taken and the group had dinner. After dinner, the Admiral left with a reminder to Logan to contact him in the morning.

Sharon and Karl where still talking to the rest, when Logan ask Lee to step outside. Val passed a look towards Logan, but Logan shook his head. Logan informed Lee of the plans and asked him to meet him tomorrow. When Lee was about to enter the room again, Logan stopped him and growled "I know your single now, but know this. Play with her and even your father won't help the torture I'll inflict."

Lee looked at Logan wide-eyed but replied "I wouldn't do that and if I do, I'll let you."

Putting a hand on Lee's shoulder Logan answered "Smart man."

Together they entered the room again and as soon as Val took in Lee's face, she glared at Logan. To which Logan only responded with a smirk. Rianna quickly joined the glare, but couldn't keep her smirk from her own face. Kara just shouted "Lee, you look like Logan threatened your family jewels"

That got the group laughing and after some good old fashioned ribbing the moment was forgotten.

Kara, Anders and Lee left soon after and the Agathon's retired to their room. Leaving Hera in the care of her godfather. Thinking about tomorrow, Logan passed Hera to Rianna and asked her to watch her for a sec while he talked to Val.

Logan made his way over to Val's own bunk, where she had retired and informed her about tomorrow's mission and asked her to help with the interrogations. Val quickly agreed and Logan made his way back to his own bunk. On it, where Rianna with Hera napping on her chest. Deciding not to wake the pair, Logan pulled up a chair and enjoyed watching the two sleep. That earned him a goofy look from Marian and Val, but he could care less.

* * *

On a nearby Basestar

"What has the revived model 3 (D'Anna Bears) have to report." Asked the man seated on the throne.

The model 5 (Doral), model 3 (D'Anna Bears) responded "It confirms what number 2 (Zarek) reported. The angry wolfman is now on board Galactica and apparently helping them. The hybrid child is alive and probably under military protection"

The number six that was present, started to shake and quickly left the room. The man on the throne asked "What's wrong with that model. Why leave suddenly. I though you where fearless."

Model 3 answered after a hard swallow "The wolfman killed her model over 6 times already and left a very deadly threat the last time. All sixes now have a healthy respect for that threat and won't go near the man, if given a choice."

The man shook his head and asked "and the models 8. Have their rebellious models been boxed?"

Model 3 answered again as the model 5 weakly nodded "The mother of the hybrid has made the other models even more rebellious. We'll have to separate them from the other models or their view may infect others. The Caprica 8 that escaped hasn't helped matters. She was also reported to be on Galactica by my counterpart."

Visually shaking in angry, the man growled out "How can a cybernetic life form, form such an attachment to flesh and blood. What more bad news do you have?"

Both the model 3 and 5 took one step back. Model 3 reported "We haven't been able to establish contact with the model 2 (Zarek). We assume he was capture somehow, but without further intel, we can't be certain. That leaves 6 operatives in the fleet. Our best bet for intel is the priest on Galactica."

Model 3 swallowed and continued "Some better news is that the weapon is ready to be tested."

The man still angry got an evil smirk on his face as he said "Finally, if this works we should be able to put down that wolfman and finish the remainder of that rabble fleet"

Both the model 3 and 5 smirked back bowed before leaving.

* * *

Back on Galactica

It was still early in the evening, but only Val and Logan where awake and softly talking. Hera had awoken sometime ago and needed a diaper chance. Logan swiftly changed the diaper to Valerie's surprise but didn't comment on it.

Hera was now chewing on Logan's neck as he held her close. Val said "You look cute with that baby gnawing on your neck"

Shooting her a look, Logan replied "I don't look cute. Period."

Smirking Val answered "Right and I'm a goddess of Kobol"

Growling softly Logan said "Well good to meet ya goddess."

Hera looked up at Logan's growl and started to laugh. Val smirked as she said "Even Hera isn't fooled by your growls old man, so just give over."

Logan reply was cut of by the opening of the door to the Agathon room. Sharon and Karl stepped in the room looking a little flushed.

Logan raised an eyebrow and remarked "I hope you used birth control this time."

Both blushed but Sharon answered "Off course. Now is not the time to plan for more babies. We ..."

Logan raised his hand to cut off her argument and said "No worries, darling, just messing with ya."

Nodding Sharon walked over and took Hera from Logan. While Karl to a seat at the table with Logan and Val. Sharon with Hera close to her joined them and they enjoyed the quiet evening, talking about the happings of the last few days, wondering what tomorrow would bring for craziness.

* * *

Author's note:

Had to put in the bad guy POV, couldn't resist. Don't worry action will follow soon. Pegasus coming up and ofcourse the interrogations.

Hope to see you soon.

Vipe out


End file.
